


Metal Cold

by YukiByron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kate Argent is her own warning, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Possible Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Smut, Stiles Stilinski is Something, Warning: Kate Argent, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiByron/pseuds/YukiByron
Summary: Everybody always underestimates Stiles. But soon they will learn to regret it. Just let him show you that stone is cold, but metal is colder.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 35
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So, this is the first story that I actually publish, even though it's not really the first that I write. I'm a bit nervous.
> 
> Please take note that English is not my first language, so if you notice some errors, please point them out and I will try to correct them as soon as possible.
> 
> Enjoy your reading, I guess.
> 
> Do not repost.

Stiles had a secret.

If you asked him why he was hiding it from everyone, you would find that his reason wasn’t logical, but in a case of a traumatic event, logic wasn’t always the option people tended to choose.

In any case, it wasn’t the one Stiles chose to follow.

What happened?

Easy, he had been an idiot.

He had thought that going in a forest, at night, to search for the other half of a dead body was even remotely a good idea.

He had been stupid before, but boy did this idea came bite him in the ass.

Literally.

Like, he had been separated from Scott after hearing his father, leaving the poor boy with his dad, the Sheriff, and while he was trying to find out where he was, he heard a strange rustling sound behind him.

He swore mentally that it was a rookie mistake to forget the possibility of the killer to still be in the forest.

Slowly, against every single one of his natural instincts, he turned around to see what was behind him.

The two glowing red eyes were all he needed to see to know he was fucked.

He ran like he never ran before in his life.

His lacrosse coach would have definitely been proud of him in that instant.

But that was useless because the thing caught up with him in less than a minute, pinned him on the ground, and ran his teeth through his side like he was a juicy steak.

That’s honestly what he thought he was in that moment, but after biting him, the beast ran away, leaving him bleeding and in pain in the middle of nowhere.

If he had to be honest, the only things that gave him the strength to stand up and find a way out were adrenaline and fear.

Those two were what was running through his veins, dampening any thoughts that he could have had about dying alone and leaving his father alone.

At some point he walked on a broken glass thing with a weird glowing liquid in it, that wasn’t there anymore after he cut himself on the glass, but his clouded brain was, at that time, unable to register anything.

When he woke up the next morning, his eyes had troubles adjusting to the light, as he felt extraordinarily sluggish.

His head was pounding like crazy and he had a furious urge to puke.

In fact, he left his bed, holding his painful side and went to the bathroom to do exactly that.

Puke.

He only felt a little bit better after emptying his belly, but if he had to be honest, he felt so bad that he was willing to take every bit of comfort he could find.

However, when he looked at himself in the mirror, after rinsing his mouth, he froze.

The reflexion staring back at him was widening its eyes along with the original.

But the accuracy of the copy was only making him panic even more.

 **Stiles:** _(shocked whisper)_ Why… are my eyes silver…?

That’s right.

The honey/amber eyes he received from his mother were now a startling metallic silver in his reflexion.

Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe properly.

Him not screaming his lungs and throat out was actually quite a good result.

At least, it was.

In his initial panic, he didn’t immediately notice what was happening in his body.

He only realized it, when he suddenly lost his balance and had to stabilize himself against the sink.

Slowly, with dread filling his body, he looked down, and saw that his right leg had disappeared, melted to be exact, into a puddle of silvery liquid.

That’s when he started screaming.

After losing the support of one of his legs and stopping himself from falling only thanks to his grip on the sink, he felt his other leg getting wobbly.

He looked down, praying the gods that he was wrong, and so his left leg jiggle unnaturally and melt like the other one.

Without any support it was incredibly hard for Stiles to stop himself from falling.

That was when he heard a noise outside his door.

 **Stiles:** _(sob)_ Dad…?

But it wasn’t his father who answered.

It was Scott.

 **Scott:** Stiles? Are you ok? _(worried)_ I heard you scream.

 **Stiles:** Scott… help me…

 **Scott:** _(panic)_ Do you want me to call your dad?! I can wake him up!

For an instant, Stiles wanted to agree, he wanted his dad to help him.

But he looked down again and saw the grey puddle his legs became, and finally shook his head.

If his father saw him like that, what would he think?

How would he react?

His mom was already dead, and he didn’t want to let his father worry about him by seeing him like that.

 **Stiles:** _(softly)_ No… don’t.

 **Scott:** _(deep breath)_ Alright what do you want me to do?

 **Stiles:** I don’t…

This time he felt it before it happened, and it was stronger than before.

 **Stiles:** _(panic)_ Scott!! Help me!!

 **Scott:** _(panic)_ Stiles?!

He immediately tried to open the door, but Stiles mentally kicked himself for locking it after entering.

Left with no choice, Scott burst through the door, fighting to force the door open. A feat that he managed to do, at the price of his now aching shoulder.

The surprise couldn’t make Stiles forget what was happening though, since he could feel his arms lose their strength.

Scott was looking at the puddle in horror, and he didn’t blame him.

It wasn’t like he really had the time to thing about it anyway, his left arm yielded under the phenomenon, and Stiles slipped toward the ground.

Without anything to soften the blow, he was going to break his skull against the hard ground, so Stiles closed his eyes.

Scott reacted instantly and tried to catch him.

When his arms got in contact with Stiles’ body, it broke, and the teenager completely liquified, joining his legs on the floor as a big puddle.

Scott stood frozen in place, his brain unable to process the fact that his best friend transforms into a puddle in his arms, and that he couldn’t do anything about it.

In that instant, he lost his best friend.

 **Scott:** _(frozen)_ Stiles? _(tears)_ If… if this is a joke… you have to tell me. _(sob)_ Please.

 **???:** _(soft)_ Scott?

Despite being barely audible, Scott heard it very clearly and his head snapped up.

 **Scott:** Stiles! _(look around)_

 **Stiles:** Scott… What is happening to me…

Stiles’ voice was distorted and didn’t really sound like him at all.

This made Scott stop, and slowly look down.

In the puddle, there were two eyes, two ears, a nose, and a mouth, barely discernible in the liquid.

 **Scott:** _(shocked)_ What the fuck….

 **Stiles:** _(sluggish)_ I feel so strange…

He tried to move, making the liquid tremble, before a face and two arms tried and failed to separate themselves from the mass.

 **Stiles:** _(sob)_ Am I really going to live as… _(disgust)_ that?

Scott didn’t know how to answer, and most importantly, his brain still hadn’t completely adapted to the fact that his best-friend, that he knew better than anyone, and with whom he had had fooled around before, both of them being really horny teenagers, was now a talking puddle.

He wanted to panic even more, but he knew his best friend.

He was subject to panic attacks, and even though to his knowledge, the last one dated at least half a year prior, in those circumstances, it was clear that a relapse was to be expected.

So, as the only available person, he swallowed his own panic and tried to look as calm as possible for Stiles.

 **Scott:** _(deep breath)_ Why don’t you tell me what happened. You are the smartest person I know, so I’m sure that if you talk about it, we can both maybe find something out.

 **Stiles:** _(sniffle)_ We both know that… Lydia is the smartest person we know.

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ You’re right. But you are a close second. _(nod)_ Come on.

 **Stiles:** Fine… _(sniffle)_ Yesterday… I felt fine. Completely normal.

 **Scott:** No sign at all?

 **Stiles:** _(shake)_ No.

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ Which means that it happened later. _(think)_ Maybe… last night? _(gentle)_ Did something happened in the forest?

 **Stiles:** _(lost)_ The forest… _(realize)_ Of course! The monster!

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ The monster?

 **Stiles:** Yes! There was something in the forest! I think it’s what killed the girl! Oh and I found the body.

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ It’s cool that you did dude. Tell me more about the monster.

 **Stiles:** I was lost, and I heard something behind me.

 **Scott:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ You turned around?

 **Stiles:** _(embarrassed)_ I know it goes against every horror movie rules.

 **Scott:** _(deadpan)_ Pretty sure that going in a forest in the dead of night just after a murder was already us going against every single horror movie rules.

 **Stiles:** _(little chuckle)_ You’ve got a point.

Hearing the small whizz-like laugh made Scott heaved a low relieved and sad sigh.

Stiles laugh didn’t sound like that at all, but he knew from the way he was talking that being like that was messing with his voice, so he kept quiet about his thoughts.

 **Scott:** So, you turned around. And what?

 **Stiles:** _(grave)_ I saw something. Red glowing eyes, and the body of a literal monster. It was growling like an animal.

 **Scott:** _(shocked)_ What did you do?

 **Stiles:** I stayed and asked its number for prom dance. Of course I ran like crazy, what do you think I did.

At least Stiles had kept his usual sarcasm. A good point.

 **Stiles:** Actually, Finstock would have been proud of me for that race. Well, it was faster than me, so it got me like less than a minute later, but still.

 **Scott:** _(held his breath)_ It got you?! How did you get out?!

 **Stiles:** It let me leave actually.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ What?

 **Stiles:** It bit me and left. Oh my god Scott! I have such a big wound on my… side. _(sigh)_ I guess I don’t have to worry about it leaving a scar. Do you think puddles can have scars?

 **Scott:** We’ll find a way to change you back. _(serious)_ I promise.

Scott tried his best to project confidence, hoping that it could help Stiles, despite the intense powerlessness he was feeling, not being able to really help his friend.

 **Stiles:** _(little smile)_ Thanks Scotty.

 **Scott:** _(deep breath)_ What else can you tell me.

 **Stiles:** I think I was bitten by a werewolf.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ Stop joking.

 **Stiles:** Scott. _(raise his voice)_ I am a puddle! _(disbelief)_ How is a werewolf stranger?!

 **Scott:** _(scowl)_ Fair point.

 **Stiles:** Glad that we are on the same page here.

 **Scott:** But… if it was a werewolf… why aren’t you one?

 **Stiles:** I don’t know. Something could have happened afterwards. I don’t remember much after the thing leaving actually. I know I ran, but I don’t even remember how I got home. Next time I was really conscious was this morning when I woke up.

 **Scott:** I see… Then maybe if we go to the Preserve again, we will find something.

 **Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ Of course, I will be able to cross the town looking like… nope. Nothing comes in my mind.

 **Scott:** Let’s thing rationally. Maybe it’s something you can control!

 **Stiles:** _(scoff)_ Really? How?

 **Scott:** _(frantic)_ I have no idea! You are the true comic-book fan! Can’t you look for advice with one of them or something?! _(deep breath)_ Nope, not gonna panic. You need me calm and functional.

 **Stiles:** Scotty…

 **Scott:** You tried to stand up earlier. Your… blob, moved and your face and arms came out. They fall back, but they came out! _(swallow)_ Maybe you’re a… what’s the word? The thing that can change how it looks…

 **Stiles:** Polymorph?

 **Scott:** Yes! A polymorph!

 **Stiles:** I guess in my position, I can’t really find any worse proposition, so why not.

 **Scott:** Something must have… triggered the transformation. _(excited)_ If we can find out what it was, won’t it be possible to reverse it?!

 **Stiles:** Let’s say it can. How the hell am I supposed to find what the trigger is?

 **Scott:** What were you thinking when you started changing?

 **Stiles:** I don’t know!

 **Scott:** Calm down. I am here. Remember, what is it that Stiles and Scott can’t do when they are together.

 **Stiles:** Nothing…

 **Scott:** Exactly. There’s nothing we can’t do. So now we are going to do the impossible, together. _(serious)_ Are you with me?

He extended a hand and started seriously in Stiles floating eyes.

After some hesitations, Stiles reached out with a wobbly tentacle.

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ What is it that Captain America says in his comic?

 **Stiles:** ‘Till the end of the line…

 **Scott:** _(proud smile)_ Wouldn’t have said it better.

 **Stiles:** _(serious)_ Alright. Let’s do it!

 **Scott:** Good! Now… _(think)_ Focus. Tell me in detail what happened since you woke up.

 **Stiles:** When I opened my eyes, the light blinded me, and I had a horrible headache. I stood up, felt sick, and my side was hurting like crazy. I came here to puke, which I did… I think it made my side hurt even more and… _(think)_ I thought about the monster.

 **Scott:** How did you feel?

 **Stiles:** _(hesitate)_ Scared? I’m not really sure to be honest.

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ What else?

 **Stiles:** I rinsed my mouth… And then I saw it.

 **Scott:** _(lean forward)_ What did you see?!

 **Stiles:** I saw my eyes… their colour had changed. It wasn’t brown anymore… but silver.

 **Scott:** _(cautious)_ How did you react…?

 **Stiles:** I panicked.

 **Scott:** On a scale from 1 to 10.

 **Stiles:** A solid 6.

 **Scott:** Alright.

 **Stiles:** My leg melted… and my panic instantly became 9. Then the other, and it was a 10. I felt my arms losing strength… you came in, I fell, and my panic went out of the roof. I was gonna crack my head on the ground.

 **Scott:** So… It’s panic.

 **Stiles:** _(sceptical)_ You think…?

 **Scott:** Well, you said it yourself. You were scared of the werewolf. Maybe whatever happened to you reacted t protect you…

 **Stiles:** _(realize)_ And put me in a form in which I can’t be hurt by it.

 **Scott:** Yes. The more you panicked, the faster the change. And here we are.

 **Stiles:** _(laugh)_ Since when are you so smart?

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ Since you’re not solid anymore.

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ Let’s hope we can really reverse the process.

 **Scott:** I think I know how to change you back.

 **Stiles:** _(surprise)_ Really?

 **Scott:** Yeah. If the reason why you’re still like that is because you’re scared… then maybe what your psy… I forgot her name; taught you will help.

 **Stiles:** Miss Ramonda? _(think)_ I guess I could… in theory.

 **Scott:** Well we don’t have anything better than that, so let’s go.

 **Stiles:** Fine, I’ll try.

 **Scott:** I can even do it with you if you want.

 **Stiles:** _(little smile)_ Thanks Scotty.

Stiles had no idea if Scott entire conjecture was possible, but he really didn’t have anything better than that, so he closed his eyes.

 **Scott:** So, what do we do?

 **Stiles:** First, we calm the body. Deep breath in. _(inhale)_ … Deep breath out. _(exhale)_.

Scott nodded and started to match his respiration to Stiles’, and he had to admit that it really was calming.

After a few minutes, Stiles spoke again.

 **Stiles:** Now we calm the mind by grounding us to reality.

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ How do we do it?

 **Stiles:** We use each of the five senses. Dreams can’t be accurate enough to make all of them correctly.

 **Scott:** Alright.

 **Stiles:** Let’s start. Five things that we see. I see… you, the sink, the mirror, the ceiling, and the broken door. Your turn.

 **Scott:** I see… you, the floor, the sink, my hand, and the shower.

 **Stiles:** Four things that we hear. I hear… water dripping, your breath, my voice, and the light’s faint noise.

 **Scott:** I hear… Your breath, my voice, your dad snoring, the birds.

 **Stiles:** Three things that we smell. I smell… puke, soap, and your shampoo.

 **Scott:** I smell… Metal, soap, and wood.

 **Stiles:** Two things that we are touching… The ground and your hand.

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ Your hand, and my jean.

 **Stiles:** _(huff)_ It’s not a hand Scott.

 **Scott:** I know it is. I know it’s your hand.

 **Stiles:** Fine. One thing that we can taste. Metal.

 **Scott:** Saliva.

 **Stiles:** Good.

 **Scott:** Do you feel better…?

 **Stiles:** I do actually. At least I know it is real.

 **Scott:** Now what?

 **Stiles:** Now… I think that it’s just for me. _(serious)_ I will transform back.

 **Scott:** You can do it.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 **Stiles:** The person… who is breathing… is me.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ Stiles?

 **Stiles:** The person who is breathing… is me!

Scott saw it.

The way the puddle suddenly started to shake when Stiles said it again.

 **Stiles:** The person who is breathing is Mieczysław Stilinski!

Scott’s mouth fell.

Stiles never used his true first name in public before.

Scott could count the number of time Stiles said his true name by his own volution.

With one hand!

He bit back any remarks though, because Stiles’ face started to appear and distinguish itself from the puddle.

 **Stiles:** The person who is breathing is me!

Scott wanted to jump, but he didn’t want to break his best friend’s focus.

 **Stiles:** The person with two hands to protect his family, is me!

He could feel it.

The strange tentacle in his hand was hardening and taking the form of a true hand!

Stiles was coming back!

However, when his best friend violently opened his eyes, a harsh glint in his gaze, Scott froze.

 **Stiles:** _(firm)_ The person who refuse to lose without fighting, is me!

The whole puddle shifted relentlessly, and a few minutes later, a naked Stiles was lying on the floor, breathless.

Scott, so happy to see the other teenager again, jumped on him, and put him in a deep and powerful hug.

 **Scott:** _(tears)_ I’m so happy to see you again, man. I thought I lost you.

 **Stiles:** _(cry)_ Me too. I thought I was gonna die!

When they finally pulled back, Scott slightly widen his eyes.

 **Stiles:** What is it?

 **Scott:** Your eyes… They are still silver.

 **Stiles:** Really?

The stood up, with Scott supporting his friend, Stiles’ legs still being a bit tired.

In the mirror, Stiles saw that his eyes were indeed still metallic grey, and he tried to focus to change them back. It wasn’t simple, but he did it in the end.

He was fully back to his old self, and he was extremely relieved.

Maybe everything wasn’t lost, and that there was hope for them.

**_To be continued._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Here's the second chapter. I've actually written a bit more than a dozen chapters already, but since editing is quite annoying, I'll try to release a chapter a day, until I've posted all the chapters already written. After that, I will probably shift to a release per week. :)
> 
> You will notice a change in the layout in this chapter. It's because I've noticed in the last chapter, that the way it's showing on a phone, isn't the same as it is on the PC, and I found it... strange to read on my phone. ><
> 
> I will update the previous chapter too.
> 
> Enjoy your reading. ^^

Once Stiles was confident that he was back, they went back in his room to get him some clothes and think about what they were going to do from now on.

Since it was a Saturday, they fortunately didn’t have to worry about missing school or something, which was great because Stiles didn’t want to test whether or not he could stop himself from melting in the middle of a class.

The teenagers were surprised that Stiles’ father didn’t wake up from all the noise they were making, especially when Scott unhinged the door to get inside.

They then discovered that the reason was quite simple.

He wasn’t there.

There had been a call early in the morning, just before Stiles woke up, and he had to leave urgently.

Scott sat on Stiles’ bed while his friend was putting new clothes.

 **Scott:** So, what do we do now?

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ I don’t know.

 **Scott:** _(surprised)_ What do you mean you don’t know? You always have a plan.

 **Stiles:** Scotty, I just came back from being a puddle. I think I am still in shock.

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ I guess you’re right. What are you going to do about it? Not now I mean… but in general.

 **Stiles:** I… I think I will first find out what I really am. I will do some tests.

 **Scott:** Let’s go back to the Preserve.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ Why would you want to go back? _(incredulous)_ You didn’t even want to go in the first place! It was my idea!

 **Scott:** _(smirk)_ Yeah, and it bit you in the ass.

 **Stiles:** _(scowl)_ Too soon.

 **Scott:** _(awkward)_ Sorry.

 **Stiles:** But seriously, why would you want to go back? I think that experience traumatized me. _(huff)_ I think I will avoid forest forever.

 **Scott:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Are you sure you’re not being a bit dramatic? The forest didn’t do anything to you. _(shake his head)_ It wasn’t the forest fault if there was a crazy werewolf inside. Or a murder.

 **Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ Yeah, yeah, if you say so.

 **Scott:** As for going back… I don’t know! In the movies we watch, most of the time, when something like that happens to the hero, what does he do?

 **Stiles:** He… _(sigh)_ Goes back to find some clues about what exactly happens.

 **Scott:** Damn right they do! _(smirk)_ And sometimes they find a sexy mentor to teach them the ropes.

 **Stiles:** We are not in a TV show or a book Scott. I won’t find a sexy mentor in the forest.

 **Scott:** Besides, I lost my inhalator when your father found me. The damn thing cost eighty bucks, and I don’t want my mom to have to buy another one for me.

 **Stiles:** _(grown)_ Fine. We are going to the forest.

After agreeing, they went to eat breakfast, because Scott was famished for some reasons.

When Stiles took his first bite, he nearly cried from joy, surprising Scott.

 **Scott:** Are you okay, man?

 **Stiles:** I can still eat!

 **Scott:** _(puzzled)_ Okay…?

 **Stiles:** _(frantic)_ Don’t you get it? I don’t know what I am, or if the liquid one is my true form now, or whatever. The only thing I’m quite confident about, is that it is metal. I melted into metal. Normally I would say that it’s mercury, since it’s the only naturally liquid metal, but as the whole thing is supernatural, I wouldn’t put it past titanium to suddenly be liquid. And besides, metal don’t have tastebuds Scott, so yes, I was a bit worried.

A bit unnerved by his best friend’s sudden frantic rant, Scott raised both of his hands in a sign of surrender.

 **Scott:** I’m sorry. I didn’t think about the other aspects of your new life. I promise to be cautious from now on.

 **Stiles:** Thanks.

And they resumed eating.

 **Stiles:** Although…

 **Scott:** Hum?

 **Stiles:** It would be hilarious if after being bitten by a werewolf, instead of becoming one, I became silver. _(smirk)_ You know what I mean?

 **Scott:** _(snort)_ You’re ridiculous.

That lightened the mood of the meal quite a bit.

On the road to the Preserve, they had to switch drivers because one of Stiles’ arm started to melt.

Scott proposed to thwart the whole thing, but Stiles’ stubbornness refused to follow his common sense, and insisted that they kept going.

When they finally got there, Scott got off first, and waited for Stiles to do the same, and took a deep breath when he saw that his legs were completely melted and that Stiles was reciting his mantra, turning his legs back to normal.

He took a deep breath and decisively got out of the car.

 **Scott:** I know it was my idea but are you sure you want to go there. If you want to leave, I will completely understand.

For a second it looked like Stiles was considering the offer, before finally shaking his head.

 **Stiles:** No. I think… _(hesitant)_ If I run away now… I won’t ever be able to come here again…. Of course it’s probably just a silly feeling but…

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ I understand.

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ You do?

 **Scott:** _(little smile)_ It’s like… if you don’t fight your fear at that moment… You don’t think you’ll be able to fight them later. I get it.

 **Stiles:** Thanks man.

He took Scott in a brotherly hug.

 **Stiles:** Oh! I forgot to tell you!

 **Scott:** What?

 **Stiles:** _(excited)_ I found the body.

 **Scott:** _(surprised)_ You did?

 **Stiles:** Yeah man! After getting away from dad, I got lost, and I found the body!

 **Scott:** How was it?

 **Stiles:** It was super gore, and gross, and shit, but super cool at the same time.

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ That’s cool dude. If I saw it, I would probably have nightmares for at least a week.

That made Stiles laugh, and they carried on with a light conversation as they were walking in the woods, and now that he was back inside, the beaty of the trees and the smell of nature calmed Stiles worries.

As he was looking around while walking, he felt something that made him stop, dead in his tracks.

It took Scott a few moments to realize Stiles wasn’t answering or even walking with him anymore.

He found him looking around attentively with a deep frown on his face.

 **Scott:** Stiles? What is it?

 **Stiles:** I… don’t know. I can… feel something. _(serious)_ It’s here I found the body. And… _(point)_ I was there when it caught me.

 **Scott:** Shit man… are you sure?

 **Stiles:** Yes. _(nod)_ I am.

 **Scott:** _(look around)_ Looks like there’s nothing left. Someone must have moved the body… _(worry)_ Do you think it was the killer?

 **Stiles:** _(shrug)_ Maybe?

 **Scott:** Well, if it’s that, I hope it left my inhalator. I really don’t want to buy a new one already. Can’t afford it.

It made Stiles scoff, and when he was about to crouch with Scott to start searching for it, he felt a chill in his spine, and a strange pull in his whole body that made him look back.

Standing there as the handsomest man Stiles had ever seen in real life, and if the whole thing wasn’t extremely creepy, he would think he was in a possibly wet dream.

But something about the guy was making Stiles nervous so he quickly taped on Scott’s shoulder to get his attention.

The teenager looked at his best friend and saw him looking behind them, so he turned around, realizing that they weren’t alone anymore.

Quickly he stood up, as the stranger was walking toward them.

 **Man:** _(scowl)_ What are you doing here? It’s private property.

 **Stiles:** Sorry, we didn’t know…

 **Scott:** We were only looking for something…

Somehow, the guy managed to convey the totality of his annoyance by simply cocking his eyebrows.

They were so expressive that Stiles was genuinely impressed.

 **Scott:** Forget it…

Without a word, he took something from his pocket and sent it to Scott who managed to catch it.

He was shocked to see it was his inhalator.

They both looked at the stranger in confusion but with a glare that had to be interpreted as a warning, he left.

The whole encounter unnerved both of them and they looked at each other.

Scott’s eyes widened as he saw a part of Stiles’ face starting to melt, along with his silver eyes.

Stiles must have realized it because he quickly put his hand to hide it and took a few deep breaths to stop it.

When he felt ok, he dropped his hand with a sigh.

 **Scott:** Ok, we really have some work to do. Come on, where did you go after it?

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ He told us to leave.

 **Scott:** So?

Stiles sighed upon seeing the look on Scott’s face. He recognized it right away, and he knew there was no point in trying to talk him out of it, so he just looked around and pointed in a direction.

With a smile, Scott nudged Stiles to make him move.

They walked through the woods and Stiles felt that it looked familiar, even though he didn’t actually remember anything, since he wasn’t fully conscious.

 **Scott:** Hey, what’s that?

Stiles looked where Scott was pointing to, and he saw some bit of broken glass on the ground.

 **Stiles:** Probably some trash.

 **Scott:** Maybe… _(look carefully)_ Or maybe not.

 **Stiles:** What?

 **Scott:** Look, there’s your footprint.

That got Stiles’ attention and he got closer to see that his footprint was actually all around the pieces.

 **Scott:** Maybe you broke it when you walked on it.

 **Stiles:** You think… what happened to me was inside that?

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ It’s the only possible thing that we saw on the way.

Stiles shrugged too, and crouched down to pick it up, but when his hand got closer to it, he felt it tremble, before spontaneously melt.

 **Scott:** _(surprised)_ Stiles?!

 **Stiles:** _(panic)_ It’s not me! I was neither stressed, nor afraid, I swear!

 **Scott:** Well… Maybe it means that we found the right thing.

The stink eye that Stiles sent him made him put his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

 **Stiles:** _(grunt)_ You think it’s funny, don’t you? You think it’s just a game or something. Well newsflash, it’s not! And if my hand wasn’t fucking liquid, I would show you how much!

And then suddenly Scott got very pale, like all the blood got pulled out of his face.

Stiles stopped and turned to look at what he was looking at.

And he froze.

His liquid hand had, at an unknown moment, shifted into a sharp and deadly weapon, with his fingers looking like claws.

Stiles panicked, and the movement made his clawed hand go to a tree… that it pierced through like melted butter.

 **Stiles:** _(panic)_ Scott! What do I do?!

 **Scott:** I don’t know man! Do something! Your meditation thing or anything! It’s your hand!

 **Stiles:** You’re right… It’s my hand.

He tried to calm himself and looked very seriously at his now solid metal hand.

Veins popped on his forehead from the intense concentration, and his hand reverted to his liquid form before finally shifting back to its normal form.

The relief coupled with the previous concentration nearly made him faint, and Scott had to hold him to stop him from meeting the ground.

He took the chance to collect the little pieces of glass.

 **Stiles:** _(breathless)_ Did I really… nearly…

 **Scott:** It wasn’t you.

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ How can you be so sure…?

 **Scott:** _(serious)_ Because you are my best friend, my brother. I know you. And I know that this wasn’t you. You weren’t in control.

 **Stiles:** _(teary)_ Scotty…

 **Scott:** Some people say hurtful thing when they are angry, and other accidently hurt people… I guess you’re just in the second category.

 **Stiles:** _(incredulous)_ My hand was cut you open!

 **Scott:** But it didn’t. Because you didn’t want to. And that’s all that matters for me. _(stand up)_ Let’s go home. It was enough emotions for one day.

 **Stiles:** _(little smile)_ Two days.

 **Scott:** _(laugh)_ A week. It was enough for a whole week. Now come on. Let’s do a movie marathon. _(smirk)_ You know you want to.

 **Stiles:** _(smug)_ Damn right I want to.

And that’s exactly what they did.

For that night, they didn’t think about werewolves, the dead girl, or even what happened to Stiles.

For that night, it was just them, movies, popcorn, and an unhealthy amount of sweets.

When they woke up, Stiles felt like he was actually better.

His arms had melted during the night, but he managed to reform them a lot easier than the day prior.

Scott yawned and watched Stiles stretched in front of the mirror.

 **Scott:** _(yawn)_ Are you okay, man?

 **Stiles:** _(happy)_ Yes! I am! And look at that!

He extended his arm, and under Scott perplexed eyes, it melted, before reforming.

And then it melted again and became the claws from the day before and went back to his hand.

 **Scott:** _(surprised)_ So… what, you control it now?

 **Stiles:** I definitely wouldn’t say that I control it, but yes, I do have more control over it.

 **Scott:** How come?

 **Stiles:** I don’t know. When I woke up… I felt at peace. Not the strange feeling of yesterday, not the restlessness of the afternoon, not the stress of the forest. I truly felt at peace with myself. And since then, I could do that. _(shrug)_ Of course, it’s tiring, and I don’t know how I would really react in a stressful situation…

 **Scott:** _(excited)_ But you can control a bit of it!

 **Stiles:** Yes! Maybe one day I’ll be able to fully master it!

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ Wait, you don’t plan of finding a way back?

 **Stiles:** Scott… when you melt into a puddle, there’s no true way back. And even if there is, I don’t know if I would want it.

 **Scott:** _(puzzled)_ Why?!

 **Stiles:** Because… Even if I go back… the supernatural out there will stay there. It will still be super dangerous. And since my dad is the Sheriff… if a monster decide that they want to start a rampage, my dad will be its first opposition, and there’s no way he stands a chance. He will die Scotty, and I… just can’t.

 **Scott:** So you’re gonna fight them.

 **Stiles:** Yes. And I will start with our own local monster werewolf.

 **Scott:** Alright. I’m here.

 **Stiles:** You’ll help me?

 **Scott:** _(eyeroll)_ Of course I will. You may not want to lose your dad, but I don’t want to lose you to them. So I’m staying.

 **Stiles:** It most certainly will be extremely dangerous. _(insist)_ Are you sure…?

 **Scott:** Yes! I’m sure! Now, where do we start?

 **Stiles:** Well, I already started my research.

 **Scott:** _(snort)_ Of course you did. Walk me through it. What did you find?

 **Stiles:** Let’s get ready for school. I’ll tell you on the way.

Scott nodded and went to take a quick shower, already having some clothes at Stiles from their numerous sleepovers, over the years.

When they went down, they saw the Sheriff drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

He lifted his eyes and smiled when he saw them.

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ Hi dad.

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ Hi.

 **Noah:** _(smile)_ Good morning boys, I didn’t know you were having a sleepover. _(look at Scott)_ I take it you told your mom you were staying?

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ Yeah, she said she had a late shift.

 **Stiles:** Talking about late shifts, how come you’re already up? _(cock an eyebrow)_

 **Noah:** _(snort)_ I haven’t slept yet.

The disapproving looks on Stiles’ face made his father smile.

 **Noah:** Fine, I’m going to bed, and you two are going to school. You’re gonna be late.

 **Stiles:** _(mock salute)_ Yes sir.

Scott snorted and went to the door after saying goodbye. Followed by Stiles

 **Noah:** Don’t forget to eat something! Love you!

 **Stiles:** We’ll grab something on the way! Bye Dad! Love you more!

Scott smiled at their interactions and waited for Stiles in the passenger’ seat.

They just tossed their backpack in the back of the car and left.

 **Scott:** So, tell me!

 **Stiles:** Hum? About what?

Scott didn’t even dignify him with an answer.

 **Stiles:** Oh, the whole supernatural thing?

 **Scott:** _(scream)_ Of course that!

 **Stiles:** _(awkward)_ Sorry. So, you remember the guy from the Preserve, right?

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ Yeah, he creeped the hell out of me.

 **Stiles:** His face felt familiar, so I did some research, and I found him. His name is Derek Hale.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ Where did I hear that name?

 **Stiles:** His family is pretty famous around here. You remember the house fire that killed a whole family, like ten years ago?

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ Yeah. Isn’t the burned house still there?

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yeah, it’s in the Preserve. Well, that was his house. There were like two or three survivors, and at least fifteen that died. The Hale fire… it was really awful. There were kids and babies in that house when it burned down.

 **Scott:** Yeah… But what’s the connexion?

 **Stiles:** When I saw him, I wasn’t only frozen by his devastatingly handsome face. I think I felt it. I think he’s a werewolf.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ Do you think it’s him?

 **Stiles:** I don’t know… But at least I don’t think so. Not anymore.

 **Scott:** What changed.

 **Stiles:** The dead girl. I recognized her too. From my research. I think she was Laura Hale, Derek’s older sister. His only remaining family. He has an uncle who survived, but the poor guy has been catatonic for six years.

 **Scott:** Shit. So you think he’s not the killer, but maybe the next victim?

 **Stiles:** _(shrug)_ I don’t actually know. But maybe, we can form an alliance to hunt down that murderous werewolf. If it’s not him anyway.

 **Scott:** How do you know we can trust him?

 **Stiles:** I don’t. _(scoff)_ I definitely don’t trust a guy I’ve not even properly met. _(eyeroll)_ I’m not a Disney princess. But if I’m right, and he’s really a werewolf, like his whole family… then that means he has experience, that I really don’t have right now. He can be our best ally against the bastard who bit me. So, I think we should go see him after school.

 **Scott:** You know we have practice right?

 **Stiles:** _(groan)_ Oh, yead, Lacrosse. I completely forgot. Why are we even still on the team? We don’t even play.

 **Scott:** Honestly? If we don’t make first line this year either, I quit.

 **Stiles:** I think I’ll do that too. _(raise his pinkie)_ If we don’t make first line this year, we both drop. Deal?

 **Scott:** _(raise his pinkie)_ Deal.

And they made the pinkie promise with a smile on both of their faces.

**_To be Continued_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly, school went quite well for Stiles.

Nothing really stressful happened to him, and he managed keep his cool even when the teachers were being kind of assholish at times.

Scott seemed to have had his interest picked when the new girl came in, and even though something about her was unsettling for Stiles, he just decided to ignore it and be happy with his best friend’s newfound crush.

Scott had even been able to score a date on Friday with the girl, which, to be honest, surprised the both of them.

In any way, Stiles was happy for Scott.

He was also quite proud to have kept his calm when Jackson came to annoy him like the bastard he was.

Which was why, he somehow lowered his guard.

From the beginning of the Lacrosse class, Jackson came again to pick on them, and somehow, the coach turned a blind eye on his behaviour because he was the captain, and the star player, which angered Stiles more than usual.

On the field, he kept tripping them, and calling on them, which in the end made Stiles’ eyes turn silver.

Scott saw it and gasped.

But it was too late to try and stop him, Stiles had already started to run.

He bumped into the player who had the ball and tackled him way too easily for someone with Stiles’ frame, but with his anger clouded brain, he didn’t really notice the anomaly.

He picked the ball with his cross and called Jackson, with made him turn around.

With a cold silver gaze, Stiles shot the ball toward him.

Frowning at the action, Jackson tried to catch the ball, but it literally tore a hole in the cross and embedded itself deep in the ground.

The fact that the ball actually broke from the impact made everyone shudder.

Before anyone could react, Stiles was already next to Jackson and was lifting him off the ground by the collar of his shirt, with only one hand.

 **Stiles:** _(frosty)_ Next time you come to pick on Scott and me, the target will be your head. Have I been clear?

He hastily nodded, and Stiles dropped him, letting him run away.

The whole field was silent, and Scott hurriedly took Stiles out of there.

The coach didn’t even try to stop them as they left.

They went back to the locker room and Scott made Stiles sit on a bench ad he knelt in front of him.

 **Scott:** _(panic)_ Stiles, talk to me, how are you feeling?

 **Stiles:** _(grunt)_ I am… so angry… I can’t stop it.

 **Scott:** _(worry)_ How can I help you?

 **Stiles:** I… don’t know. I’ve never… been that angry.

 **Scott:** Can’t you do the same exercises?

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ It’s not working.

 **Scott:** Shit…

Scott was racking his brain, while Stiles was having trouble to breath correctly.

It gave the human an idea.

 **Scott:** Okay, Stiles, I need you to breath with me.

 **Stiles:** _(grunt)_ What?

 **Scott:** _(take his hand)_ Match your breath with mine.

Stiles nodded and slowly he felt himself calm down as he was breathing at Scott’s speed.

Once he was calm enough, he changed his eyes back, and let a long breath out.

 **Scott:** How do you feel now?

 **Stiles:** Better. Thank you.

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ Good.

 **Stiles:** _(sigh)_ Did I really lost control and threatened Jackson to kill him with a Lacrosse ball?

 **Scott:** _(laugh)_ Yup, you sure did.

 **Stiles:** _(groan)_ I’m never gonna hear the end of it, right?

 **Scott:** _(smirk)_ You can count on that. I’m pretty sure you’ll be the talk of the school by tomorrow.

 **Stiles:** _(sigh)_ And here I wanted to not be noticed.

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ Too late for that dude.

 **Stiles:** _(sigh)_ Fine. Let’s get out of here. We have work to do. You go to your job at 7 right?

 **Scott:** Yup.

 **Stiles:** Good. It leaves us with plenty of time to see Derek then.

 **Scott:** I suppose so.

 **Stiles:** Let’s go.

They both took a shower and left the school.

When they were in the car, Scott asked a very important question that made Stiles stop.

 **Scott:** We are gonna see Derek, right? _(frown)_ How are we gonna find him?

Upon only receiving silence, his frown evolved into a deadpan as he turned to look directly at his best friend.

 **Scott:** You didn’t think about that, did you?

 **Stiles:** _(blush)_ Maybe I forgot to think about that important bit of the plan.

 **Scott:** _(smirk)_ Of course you did. So? How are we gonna find him? It’s not like he was living in that forest.

 **Stiles:** Honestly? _(think)_ Maybe he does. _(shrug)_ I mean, we don’t know anything about the guy, beside the strong possibility of him being a werewolf, and of the deceased being his sister. And if I remember correctly, the burned Hale House is there. Maybe he lives in it.

 **Scott:** So I take it we are going to the Preserve?

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ Yes, we do.

 **Scott:** You’re a lot calmer about it than yesterday.

 **Stiles:** _(shrug)_ Well… last time went pretty well. I just lifted Jackson off the ground with a single hand because I was angry, so maybe I have some super-strength, which would be awesome if we were attacked by the wolf.

 **Scott:** Don’t forget the sharp hand.

 **Stiles:** _(sarcastic)_ How can I forget.

That made Scott laugh, and Stiles smile as he was driving.

The way to the Preserve was slowly becoming a very familiar path for both of them, so he parked their car in their usual spot and exited the vehicle.

 **Scott:** Where to?

 **Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ I don’t exactly have a map with a cross pointing to that house on me Scotty. And I don’t have the address, so I can’t use the GPS.

 **Scott:** If you think about, a house around here seems perfect for a family of werewolves. How did no one think about it?

 **Stiles:** Because werewolves are not the natural answer to every strange behaviour in existence. Some people live in strange place just for the knack of it. _(frown)_ But now that I think about it, I literally have no proof that they aren’t supernatural either. Damn.

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ My point still stands then.

 **Stiles:** _(scoff)_ Whatever.

 **Scott:** Okay, but seriously, how are going to find that house? That forest is big.

 **Stiles:** _(smirk)_ I have an idea.

While Scott was looking at him curiously, Stiles took out his phone and composed a number.

The person he called answered after three ringtones. Stiles put him on speakers.

 **Stiles:** Hey Daddio.

 **Noah:** Stiles? Aren’t you supposed to be at your Lacrosse training?

 **Stiles:** The coach let us leave earlier today. Anyway, I have a question. Do you have the address of the old Hale House?

 **Noah:** _(frown)_ The burned down mansion on the outside of the Preserve? Why? What do you want to do there?

 **Stiles:** Research.

 **Noah:** On a destroyed house? What kind of Research?

 **Stiles:** Well, my Research are not about the house itself, but about the plants that grows near it.

 **Noah:** If you say so. Wait a minute, let me search that for you.

 **Stiles:** Thanks dad.

 **Noah:** Here you go.  1924 Boulder Street, Beacon Hills.

 **Stiles:** Thanks Daddio! You’re the best, love you!

 **Noah:** Don’t get into trouble!

 **Stiles:** _(laugh)_ You know I can’t make that promise. See you later!

He made a kissing noise and hung up, turning to smile at Scott.

 **Stiles:** _(wiggle his eyebrows)_ Here you go.

 **Scott:** _(scoff)_ Yeah, not bad.

With a cheeky smile that made Scott bump into him, he searched the location of the address on his GPS and groaned when he saw it.

 **Scott:** What is it?

 **Stiles:** The house. It’s not in the Preserve, it’s on the outskirts of the Preserve. And not even on our side. To get there from here, we have to either take the car, or go straight through the forest.

 **Scott:** Well, shit.

 **Stiles:** _(groan)_ Let’s get back to the car.

With a light chuckle, Scott followed him, and let him drive them to where the durned down house was still standing.

They both took a minute to look at it with awe because of how imposing the mansion must have once stood, probably filled to the brim with people.

It was without a doubt, a remnant of a great past.

 **Scott:** Do you really think he’s in there?

 **Stiles:** I don’t know honestly. It’s clearly not meant for anyone living in it anymore. But maybe I guess.

Stiles cleared his throat and took a step forward.

 **Stiles:** _(loudly)_ Is anyone here? Derek Hale? Can you come out, please? We’d like to talk.

He received no answer whatsoever.

 **Scott:** Maybe he’s not there.

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ He’s here. I can feel him. He’s watching us.

There was a deep growl from inside the house, startling both of them.

 **Derek:** _(dark voice)_ I told you to stay away. It’s a private property.

 **Stiles:** We know, but we really want to talk to you. We won’t leave until we’ve talked.

Stiles’ tone was firm, trying to convey his seriousness through the statement.

Another deep growl came out, but this time much more menacing.

It was clear that Derek was starting to get pissed at them.

And even more apparent when he came out.

Just seeing him triggered every single one of Stiles’ natural instinct, and his whole body wanted to run.

He could even feel his right leg melt a little, and he had to send all his focus on it to stop the phenomenon.

When he felt better, he took a deep breath and looked again in Derek’s direction.

Scott was watching him with a bit of worry, and Derek’s anger became plain annoyance.

 **Stiles:** So, talking. _(look at Scott)_ You could’ve started the conversation. _(huff)_

 **Scott:** _(little smile)_ Nah man, it was your idea, so suck it up.

 **Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ Traitor.

 **Derek:** _(annoyed)_ What. Do. You. Want? _(piercing glare)_

 **Stiles:** _(nervous chuckle)_ Straight to the subject, huh? I take it you’re not really much of a talker, are you?

Somehow, Derek’s glare managed to become even more piercing and Stiles had an urge to squirm on the spot, but he steeled himself.

 **Stiles:** Fine. I want you to form an alliance with us.

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ What are you even talking about?

 **Stiles:** Look, we know you’re a werewolf. And we know there a crazy murderous one running around. We want to put that one down, and we would like for you to help us.

He didn’t seem particularly surprised to hear that they knew about werewolves, but he didn’t have much reaction to the proposal either.

 **Derek:** Why would I want to help you?

 **Stiles:** It would be a mutually beneficial cooperation.

 **Derek:** _(smirk)_ And what would you help me with. _(cock an eyebrow)_

 **Stiles:** We would help each other. You would help us stop the werewolf before it does more victims, and we help you on the way avenge your sister.

Derek’s gaze became frosty.

 **Derek:** What did you just say?

 **Stiles:** We know the dead body cut in two was Laura Hale, your older sister. And it is very probable that the killer was the crazy werewolf. So, I suggest that we work together to do it.

 **Derek:** _(scoff)_ Go home kid. You don’t know what you’re talking about.

 **Stiles:** _(cold)_ If you don’t help us, you will regret it.

 **Derek:** _(eyeroll)_ And how will you make me regret it?

 **Stiles:** You won’t be able to live peacefully in this city.

It was clear that Derek wasn’t believing him, but Stiles decided to just try to bluff his way out of it.

 **Stiles:** My dad’s the Sheriff. I know you’re the one who took the other half of the body and did something with it. If I give an anonymous tip to the police, you’ll be their number one suspect. Whether you try to run, or they let you out for lack of clues, you’ll remain their number one. You’ll become a wanted man, and you won’t even be able to go to a grocery store without them scrutinizing every single one of your movements, let’s not even talk about conducting secret Research on a werewolf. _(cold smile)_ I’m sure you get my point. So now, I’m asking it to you again. Are you sure you don’t want to collaborate with us?

If a look could kill, Stiles would be dead more than a dozen times during his little speech.

Derek’s eyes even started glowing electrical blue, which would prove that he was a werewolf, if Stiles wasn’t already certain of it.

 **Derek:** _(growl)_ Fine. Yes, you are right, I want to catch him. _(piercing glare)_ But why do you two, kids, wants to do with it?

The two teenagers looked at each other, before looking back at Derek.

 **Stiles:** _(serious)_ Because my dad’s the Sheriff.

That seemed to take Derek by surprise.

 **Stiles:** Regardless of the danger posed by the monster, my dad will charge heads-up because it’s his job. And I’m not going to let him die. _(serious)_ So I’m going to take care of them by myself.

Derek’s face became entirely neutral and scanned Stiles, like he was searching for something on it.

It was unknown what he was searching, but he seemed to find it, since the look on his face became a bit gentler and calm.

He briefly looked at Scott.

 **Scott:** I’m going where he’s going. We’re a packaged deal.

He lightly nodded, looked at the house with a bitter expression before being neutral with them again.

 **Derek:** Fine. Let’s work together.

If Stiles literally jumped, making a victory noise, under Derek’s deadpan look, and Scott’s smirk… he would surely deny it with everything he had.

 **Derek:** Do you have a plan?

 **Stiles:** _(awkward)_ We don’t know that much about werewolves to be honest.

 **Scott:** We don’t know anything.

 **Stiles:** You didn’t have to say it like that! And that’s false.

 **Scott:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Oh, really?

 **Stiles:** _(proud)_ Yes. I did some Research. It’s hard to tell the truth from the fiction, but well, I do with what I have. _(shrug)_

 **Derek:** _(deadpan)_ You want to hunt a crazy alpha, without even knowing what a werewolf truly is? I take back what I said, I don’t work with suicidal people.

 **Stiles:** _(offended)_ Hey! We have our qualities! And besides we find out about you all two days ago, so calm down. _(huff)_

 **Derek:** _(scoff)_ Oh really, other qualities. _(smirk)_ Pray, tell me more.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ Stop judging people. I can take care of myself.

 **Derek:** I sure hope so, because if you can’t protect yourself against an alpha werewolf set to kill you, then you’re just a useless liability and…

Whatever sentence he was going to take out got stuck in his throat as his eyes widened slightly while looking at Stiles.

 **Stiles:** _(annoyed)_ Let me get this straight right now. Just because we came to ask for your help don’t mean that you get to boss us around. I don’t know how it works for you werewolves, but it won’t work like that with us. We’re gonna do this, with or without you, so I suggest you start thinking right now whether or not, whatever it is that make you act like an asshole, is worth you losing the life as you know it, or not. In any case, thank you for your time, and have a nice day. Let’s goo Scotty.

Scott wisely chose to keep his mouth shut, as Derek was watching them leave with his eyebrows furrowed.

However, something in his eyes had changed.

**_To be Continued_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it.

When they finally left the forest, Stiles’ grip on the wheel loosened slightly as he let out a sharp exhale, betraying the nerves that he was trying to hide in front of Derek.

Scott decided that it was better not to say anything and put his hand on Stiles’ forearm in a silent encouragement, that made him smile a little.

As it turned out, Derek decided to work with them, and he nearly gave Stiles a heart attack by appearing in his room without a word.

In fact, Stiles had indeed sensed a supernatural presence, but without knowing what or who it was, he went into his room with his whole body ready to fight or flee.

Upon seeing the werewolf, he let out the breath he was holding.

Even though he later wanted to kick himself for being relieved to see Derek while he had no concrete proof that he wasn’t the mysterious monster.

**Stiles:** I take it you agree to work with us?

**Derek:** _(neutral)_ I want to avenge my sister.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ I respect it. With you, our chance to take it out will be much higher.

Derek simply nodded and Stiles started peg his as not much of a talker.

**Stiles:** I have to ask though. _(frown)_ How did you find my house?

Instead of answering, Derek’s brows furrowed slightly.

**Derek:** What do you actually know about werewolves?

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ I told you, not that much. There’s unsurprisingly not that many ways to differentiate reality from fiction. _(smirk)_ Unless you want to tell me the Twilight’s crap about “Children of the moon” or whatever is true.

Derek’s eyeroll was so genuine that it made Stiles snicker.

**Stiles:** _(mocking)_ I will take that as a no.

**Derek:** You won’t survive long with such a shallow knowledge.

**Stiles:** Good thing I plan to expand my knowledge on the subject then. _(think)_ Seeing as you’re a werewolf and all, you could totally help me.

**Derek:** No.

**Stiles:** _(scorn)_ Huh, yes. You decided to step aboard the boat dude. _(huff)_ So now you suck it up and you contribute. Besides, the more I know, the more useful I can be after that.

His groan and the scowl on his face showed that considering it physically hurt. The reluctant agreement made Stiles very happy, and his enormous grin was more than enough to show it.

**Stiles:** So, before I start asking you questions, you totally have the right to veto some of them if they are to personals, or makes you feel outright uncomfortable. I’m here to learn more, not to give you a panic attack or whatever.

**Derek:** _(puzzled)_ A what?

That made Stiles stop what he was doing on his computer and look up to the werewolf, whose face was showing genuine confusion.

**Stiles:** Ok… _(shrug)_ I guess it doesn’t matter if you have them or not, let’s not test whether or not I can give you one. Alright?

**Derek:** _(hesitant)_ Yeah.

**Stiles:** Good! So, first question. Let’s start with the basic. Are the things I read about werewolves, true? Like the full moon, silver, holy water, etc.

**Derek:** We are influenced by the moon that’s right, and when it’s the full moon it’s harder to control ourselves, but becoming a murderous monster is not a forced step in our lives. In fact, it’s the step we try to stop ourselves from making. Every werewolf has to learn how to control their animal impulse, so that they don’t become threats to society and don’t attract hunter’s attention.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Wait, did you say hunters?

**Derek:** _(disgust)_ They are humans who made it their holy mission to hunt werewolves. They claim to follow a code of conduct, not all of them follow it. _(eyeroll)_ And they don’t even punish those that break the code.

**Stiles:** _(scorn)_ What a bunch of hypocrites. But I feel a strong repulsion coming from you when you talk about them.

**Derek:** _(sombre)_ I hate them, and their hypocrite institution.

**Stiles:** Do you have a personal history with them…?

**Derek:** _(growl)_ They killed my family! _(blue eyes)_

**Stiles:** But Laura had been… _(realize)_ The Hale fire.

**Derek:** _(hatred)_ They killed everyone! We didn’t do anything wrong! They just came and massacred us!

He was breathing quickly, and his glowing eyes seemed to glow even brighter as his face started to change, and his fingernails became literal claws.

Not Stiles’ type of claws, but claws, nonetheless.

Stiles would be lying if he said that he wasn’t quite creeped out by the way the man in front of him was becoming less and less human.

Even though it may seem hypocrite since he himself melt into a shapeless puddle.

**Stiles:** Derek, you have to breath. _(calm)_ Let’s drop the subject, alright? We will talk about them later or I will do that part of my research alone, it doesn’t really matter. Let’s just stop there with it.

It was obvious that Derek had a lot of experience about control, because as soon as Stiles proposed to change the subject, he returned to his fully human appearance.

**Stiles:** Alright, let’s go back to our initial subject. Your weaknesses. The full moon, check. Silver?

**Derek:** Myth.

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ Really? Well, shit. Holy water?

**Derek:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Is that even a werewolves’ myth? Isn’t that for vampires? And no.

**Stiles:** Wait, don’t tell me that you guys don’t have any weaknesses.

**Derek:** We have weaknesses.

**Stiles:** _(relief)_ Thank god.

**Derek:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ You seem really interested in our weaknesses.

**Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ Well duh. We’re against a werewolf. What am I gonna ask about? Vampires’ weaknesses?

**Derek:** Vampires are not real.

**Stiles:** Do you have proof that they don’t exist or is it just that you’ve never seen one?

**Derek:** They. Do. Not. Exist.

**Stiles:** _(scoff)_ Yeah, until I have formal proof, I’ll hold onto that one.

**Derek:** _(deadpan)_ Stiles…

**Stiles:** _(tilt his head)_ Did I tell you my name?

**Derek:** You’re not the only one who can do some research. _(puzzled)_ Stiles Stilinski. What king of name is that?

**Stiles:** Good thing it’s a nickname then. My true first name is Polish, and it has way too many consonants.

**Derek:** _(little smile)_ So Stiles it is.

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ Yes, it is.

For an instant they just stayed like that, smiling to each other, before Derek’s face return to a neutral state.

**Stiles:** _(curious)_ So? Weaknesses?

**Derek:** Electricity can stop us from shifting.

**Stiles:** _(puzzled)_ Why?

**Derek:** _(shrug)_ It just does. _(cock an eyebrow)_ Are you gonna interrupt me each time?

**Stiles:** Sorry, go ahead.

**Derek:** Wolfsbane or Aconite are extremely toxic to us and it doesn’t take that much to kill us. The hu… They; like to put some in their bullets or arrows to kill us.

Just like he said he would, Stiles didn’t say anything, and just nodded.

**Derek:** Mistletoe is poison… to nearly everyone actually. Not just werewolves. There’s also a type of lichen that’s said to be poisonous to us… but I don’t know if it’s true or not. I’ve never seen it. _(think)_ There’s also that thing called Mountain Ash, that I know is able to trap us, or keep us away. Well, not just us, but supernatural being in general. Most of them. _(shrug)_ That’s all I know. If there are some very specific or ancient ones, then I don’t know about them.

**Stiles:** I see. Since when are you a werewolf? Did you get bitten?

**Derek:** I was born one.

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ So you can be born werewolf? Interesting.

**Derek:** Now it’s my turn to ask. What are you?

**Stiles:** _(stiffen)_ What are you talking about?

**Derek:** _(piercing stare)_ Werewolves senses are very developed. I can hear your heart accelerating when I asked, and I can smell that you’re not a werewolf, but that you aren’t human either. And yet, I can smell the other werewolf on you. _(intense)_ What. Are. You?

**Stiles:** _(take a step back)_ I… _(deflate)_ I don’t know.

**Derek:** _(frown)_ What?

**Stiles:** _(awkward)_ I was in the Preserve, when the police were searching the other half of your sister. I sneaked in with Scott. Nothing really exciting happens in Beacon Hill, so a gruesome murder like that made me want to solve it. Or at least… I don’t know, find the body or whatever. My dad found us in the forest… But I was hidden, and he caught Scott, who lied about my presence to keep him out of my back.

**Derek:** _(emotionless)_ And?

**Stiles:** I found it. Your sister. _(look away)_ I saw her body. But then… it found me. The werewolf. I tried to run… but well, you know it. He caught me and bit me.

**Derek:** And yet, you’re not a werewolf.

**Stiles:** I think something else happened because I’m super far from being a werewolf. But you’re right. I’m not human.

**Derek:** Then, what are you?

**Stiles:** I don’t know. I’m just… a freak.

He looked at his hand that he managed to melt a bit before reforming it.

The astonishment on Derek’s face extinguished any hope that the older man knew more about what happened to him that night.

**Derek:** _(shock)_ You’re… made of metal? _(smell)_ It smells like… mercury?

**Stiles:** _(mocking)_ Because you know how mercury smells like.

**Derek:** _(eyeroll)_ I went to school Stiles. I had science classes. So yes, I know what mercury smells like.

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ I don’t think normal werewolves would remember that kind of things. Do you know what it means?

**Derek:** _(glare)_ Don’t.

**Stiles:** _(burst out laughing)_ You’re a nerd!

**Derek:** _(growl)_ Stop it!

Stiles kept laughing for a few minutes before finally calming down and whipping a tear from his eyes.

He was also pretty sure that he saw Derek smile before quickly putting it down.

**Derek:** _(deadpan)_ Are you done?

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ Dude, now that I’ve pegged you as a nerd, you glare no longer have any effects on me.

He growled and made his eyes glow.

It was clearly meant to be intimidating, but it only made Stiles unconsciously flash his silver eyes back at him.

Stiles willed his eyes to look normal again, and Derek undid his shift.

**Stiles:** I have other questions.

**Derek:** _(cross his arms)_ How many questions do you have?

That made Stiles stop.

**Stiles:** It would honestly be better if you just gave me your number.

**Derek:** _(eyeroll)_ I should have guessed. _(sigh)_ Ask away.

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ Thanks. So, how difficult to beat do you think that guy will be, exactly? I mean, if we go against it, it’s only fair that I ask you that in priority.

**Derek:** _(nod)_ I agree. Werewolves are divided in three classes that represent their place in a pack, and also determine how powerful they are. At the top of the hierarchy is the Alpha. They have red eyes, are the leader of packs and are stronger than other werewolves. Most werewolves are Betas, like me. They have golden-eyes, or under some special circumstances have blue eyes. Their power differ by the individual and some Betas can become strong enough to challenge, beat and replace their Alphas. And bellow Betas are the Omegas. They are Betas who have been cast out of their pack and are now lone wolves. Because they don’t have the benefit that werewolves gain from their pack bounds, they are weaker than normal werewolves. Their eye colour doesn’t differ from when they were Betas.

**Stiles:** How do we differentiate a Beta and an Omega?

**Derek:** Omegas are significantly weaker than normal werewolves, and they tend to be feral.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Feral?

**Derek:** I don’t know how it is for you, but werewolves are really part human and part wolf. We have a wolf who live inside of us. The wolf is a part us, and we are part of the wolf. However, the wolf likes to fight for dominance. It wants to take over our human part and take control of our bodies. From the moment of the Bite, or our birth, depending on what type of werewolves you are, bitten or born, we have to learn our to control it. Learn how to stay in control. Generally, when you’re bitten, it’s your Alpha’s job to take care of that. Of you.

**Stiles:** Generally?

**Derek:** Not all Alphas care about their Betas or are good to them. Some just want the boost of power. The larger a pack, the stronger the members, and the stronger the Alpha, so some alpha only care about expanding their pack to strengthen themselves.

**Stiles:** Well, shit.

**Derek:** _(nod)_ Yes.

**Stiles:** Wait, you said you were a Beta, right?

**Derek:** Yes.

**Stiles:** Then… where’s the rest of your pack? Or your Alpha? They would be super helpful against our big bad wolf.

Derek looked away, clearly uncomfortable, which made Stiles frown.

**Derek:** My alpha… was my sister.

**Stiles:** _(freeze)_ Shit.

**Derek:** It was my mom, but after her death… it was Laura. And… she was the only pack member I had left.

**Stiles:** _(shocked)_ Wait, does that mean…?!

**Derek:** _(nod)_ I will soon become an Omega. Unless I become an Alpha myself or join someone else’s pack. For now, I feel fine. Maybe it’s because it’s very recent, I don’t know.

**Stiles:** So… you are at risk of becoming feral?

**Derek:** Yes. The longer a werewolf is without a pack, the harder it is for them to stay in control. And when a werewolf is fully feral, it’s too late and Hunters come to hunt them down.

**Stiles:** How does a werewolf becomes an Alpha exactly?

**Derek:** Killing an Alpha makes you an Alpha. When an Alpha die of natural causes, or at least isn’t killed by another werewolf, their spark can go to another member of their pack and they would be the new Alpha. Most of the time however, in peaceful and powerful pack, the Alpha just choose their successor and step down, giving them the spark.

**Stiles:** Ok. And our bad guy is…?

**Derek:** It killed Laura and took its Alpha spark so it’s an Alpha now. Besides, only Alpha’s bites can transform a human in werewolves.

**Stiles:** Good, so, you kill it, and you take back your family’s spark.

**Derek:** _(eyeroll)_ You says it like it will be simple.

**Stiles:** Maybe it won’t be. But frankly, nobody cares if it’s simple or not. All I know is that we will do it.

Stiles’ confidence made Derek smile slightly, something that as he realized, he did a lot ever since he came in that room.

A lot more than all those years combined in fact.

**Stiles:** Anyway, tell me more about your abilities. What is it that you can do?

**Derek:** We are a lot stronger, faster, and resistant than humans. Our reflexes are better, and our senses are also a lot sharper. We can see in the dark and over long distances. We heal a lot faster than humans, and we also live longer. We have something called a Beta or Alpha form. We can absorb pain of other individuals, which makes us feel it instead of them. Besides being able to give the Bite and having all of what I just said in a stronger version, I don’t know if being an Alpha grant them some other powers.

**Stiles:** That’s… already a lot. _(groan)_ Fuck… Werewolves are insane. _(sigh)_ Alright. What is the Beta and Alpha form?

Without answering, Derek’s eyes began glowing again, but this time it was clear that he was still in control.

He pushed past the simple change in his eyes and spread it to his whole body.

His face changed drastically, becoming a lot more animalistic, having fangs and pointy ears.

Hell, his entire body change to something more fitting to a predator. His fingernails became claws, but they were frankly less intimidating that Stiles’.

He seemed a lot hairier than before, but to Stiles there was only one change that shocked him.

**Stiles:** Dude… _(burst out laughing)_ Where are your eyebrows?

**Derek:** _(frown)_ What?

But somehow the gesture only made Stiles laugh harder. So much that he actually fell from his chair.

**Stiles:** _(laugh)_ You had… such expressive… and bushy eyebrows… And now… _(laugh harder)_ You have none!

Derek sent him such a dirty look as he was shifting back that it only made Stiles laugh even harder.

In the end, the teenager was left panting on the floor, holding his aching sides, and wiping his tears.

He laughed so hard that he lost control over his legs that formed a pool under his body.

Derek decided that he had enough, wrote his number on a piece of paper on Stiles’ desk and left the room.

Or at least that’s the reason Stiles came with regarding his departure.

Reason he wasn’t so sure about anymore when he heard his father’s car pulling over in their driveway less than three minutes after the wolf departure.

He went down to greet his father and spend the night with him, deciding not to worry about werewolves, melting or anything for a night.

He woke up earlier the next day, already dreading his future experience at school.

He didn’t even tell his father about it, not him to worry about anything.

With a sigh and a relatively low mood, he took a shower and got ready.

Since he was ready earlier than usual, he went to Scott’s house to fetch him.

It was Melissa, Scott’s mom, who opened the door, smiling gently at him.

**Melissa:** Hi Stiles. _(smile)_ How are you?

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ Oh, you know. _(smile)_ The usual for a teenager.

**Melissa:** _(laugh)_ Well, I have to be at the hospital in less than thirty minutes, so go ahead. Scott should be getting ready by now.

**Stiles:** _(bright smile)_ Thanks Melissa.

At that she left, and Stiles went in, going directly in Scott’s room.

The room was empty, and despite not being able to hear anything, he instinctively knew that the other boy was in the bathroom.

Something he had to fill in his list of strange occurrences since his transformation.

However, from the moment he entered the room, he knew that something was wrong.

Which was why he barged into the bathroom without hesitations, to find Scott sitting in a foetal position, under the water stream.

But, what immediately caught Stiles’ eyes what the stream of red water that was rushing down to the drain.

It made him gasp and rush toward the sitting boy, despite the drastically increasing panic that was rushing through his veins.

**Stiles:** Scott! What happened?!

**Scott:** _(whisper)_ The werewolf… it came…

Stiles felt his blood run cold. His best friend was crying, and he was going to make the responsible pay for that.

**Stiles:** _(cold)_ When?

**Scott:** _(sob)_ When… I left the clinic. I was gonna call you… but I heard something…

**Stiles:** _(angry)_ You saw two red eyes didn’t you?

With another shocked sob, he nodded.

It made his realize that it wasn’t the moment to get angry.

He had to stay calm to help Scott, and then get as angry as he wanted to eviscerate the werewolf that dared prey on his best friend.

He took him in his arms, not caring about the water falling over them, and he immediately felt the other boy respond the hug, holding him like he was his last source of security.

From that position, Stiles could see the very clear teeth marks in Scott’s side, which made his eyes turn silver gain, but he forced his voice to be as gentle as possible.

**Stiles:** _(gentle)_ Why didn’t you call me?

**Scott:** My phone… it was in my hand… I dropped it.

**Stiles:** Oh Scotty…

**Scott:** He stepped on it…

**Stiles:** So, when you came out of the clinic last night, you tried to call me to give you a lift, and at that moment the Alpha caught your attention. You dropped your phone and he bit you, stepping on it. Right?

He nodded.

**Stiles:** I’m so sorry Scotty. If… if I was there… maybe I would’ve been able to stop him.

**Scott:** _(sniff)_ You don’t know that…

**Stiles:** Yes, but at least I would’ve done something!

Then Stiles remembered he had to stay calm to help Scott, so he took a deep breath.

**Stiles:** I’m sorry.

**Scott:** _(shake his head)_ It’s okay.

**Stiles:** What are we gonna do about school? I was worried about how I was gonna handle everyone’s reaction to the Jackson’s event, but now…

**Scott:** _(sniff)_ We should go…

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Are you sure? You know I would ditch with you without hesitation, right?

**Scott:** _(chuckle)_ Of course I know that. It’s just… _(look away)_ I want to think about something else. If I stay here…

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ You’ll think about the red eyes.

**Scott:** _(shudder)_ Yes. _(frown)_ Wait, do you…

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ I did. But then I didn’t have the time to think about it anymore because I had to keep my focus, so I didn’t end up melting randomly.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ You never told me that.

**Stiles:** _(awkward)_ I didn’t want to make you worry even more about me.

**Scott:** _(sigh)_ Stiles…

**Stiles:** Anyway, it’s not about me right now. It’s about you. I’m here for you, whatever it is that you need.

**Scott:** _(scoff)_ Yeah, well, I’m here for you too.

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ Well then, I guess we really are in it together. If that make you feel better.

**Scott:** _(smile)_ You know what? It does make me feel better.

**Stiles:** If you want to go to school, get ready.

**Scott:** _(nod)_ Sorry about your clothes.

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ I guess for once my strange habit to put my phone in my backpack was useful.

That made Scott laugh, putting a genuine smile on Stiles’ lips.

About a new hug to give strength to both of them, Stiles left the bathroom, threw his wet clothes into Scott’s basket, and put some of the clothes he left there before.

He stopped in front of the mirror, realizing that his eyes were still silver, and he changed them back, getting ready for the day that already promised to be eventful.

**_To be Continued_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I'm sure that some of you noticed that I decided to rate the story "Mature".  
> Well... yeah. I think you should expect some smut at some point. It's not something that I'm really good at, in my opinion, or something that I write THAT often, but yeah. 🤷
> 
> This chapter does NOT contain any smut scene, but I just thought that I had to mention it. 😊
> 
> In any case, please, enjoy.

While waiting for Scott to get ready, he texted Derek to update him about Scott’s new furry problem.

When he sent the message he wasn’t actually sure when to expect an answer, not knowing Derek’s text habits at all.

He nearly jumped when the werewolf called less than a minute later, which he quickly picked up.

 **Stiles:** Hi Derek!

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ Scott has been bitten?

 **Stiles:** Straight to the point, huh? Yes, last night. He has a very angry looking bite mark, which looks just like mine.

 **Derek:** So you’ve seen him?

 **Stiles:** Yes, I’m at his house right now.

 **Derek:** _(relief)_ That’s good then.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ What is it? Why are you so relieved?

 **Derek:** Well, we didn’t really touch the “Bite” subject.

 **Stiles:** Stop stalling. Just tell me.

 **Derek:** _(clear his throat)_ The Bite doesn’t always take.

 **Stiles:** _(dread)_ What happens when it doesn’t take?

 **Derek:** There’s only two options with the Bite… Ether it takes, and you become either a Werewolf, or something else in your case… or it doesn’t take, and you die.

All of Stiles’ blood left his face and he suddenly had a hard time breathing.

 **Stiles:** Scott… nearly died?

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ You too.

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ I know that it’s just… _(exhale)_ Fuck.

 **Scott:** Stiles? Are you okay? _(puzzled)_ I think I can hear your heartbeat going crazy…

Stiles took a deep breath to calm himself.

 **Stiles:** Yes, I’m fine Scotty. No need to worry.

 **Derek:** Give me his address, I’m coming.

 **Stiles:** No, don’t. We’re going to school.

 **Derek:** No you won’t.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ What?

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ It’s too dangerous. Scott is a newly turned werewolf. He has absolutely no control over his wolf.

 **Stiles:** You think he’s gonna hurt someone.

 **Derek:** Yes. And if he doesn’t, there’s still the chance that he shifts uncontrollably and alert the Hunters. If that happens, we are all fucked. _(growl)_ So stay where you are.

 **Stiles:** _(sigh)_ Look. I understand that Hunters are really dangerous and all… But we’re not gonna stop living just because they are out there. We ae going to school.

 **Derek:** _(disbelief)_ You know what the risks are, and you still choose to go. _(growl)_ Listen to me very well. If you go there, no need to wait for the Hunters. I’m gonna find you, and rip both of your throats out, with my teeth. _(dark)_ Have I been clear?

 **Stiles:** You’re not the boss of us. _(hang up)_.

Stiles scoffed as he put his phone on silence and back in his bag.

Just as Scott came out of the shower, wearing only a loose towel on his hips.

They were both completely unashamed in front of each other, which made sense after all those years.

Scott didn’t even care as he was getting dressed that Stiles was watching him.

But when Stiles gasped, Scott had to turn around with a cocked eyebrow.

 **Scott:** Stiles?

 **Stiles:** Dude! _(shock)_ Since when you have killer abs and muscles like that?! Oh my god, there’s no way you had a dick like that before! I saw it! More than once and it wasn’t like that!!

 **Scott:** _(puzzled)_ What?

He looked down and dropped the shirt he had in his arms in shock.

He looked at Stiles, then down again.

 **Scott:** _(shock)_ Dude!

 **Stiles:** That’s so unfair! How come when **you** are bitten and become a Werewolf you gain killer abs and a bigger dick, but when **I** am bitten and become… something, I get jelly legs?! What the fuck?!

 **Scott:** _(excited)_ That’s so cool dude!

The stink eye Stiles sent him made the boy burst out laughing, making him hiss because of the wound on his side.

Stiles expression immediately went from sour to worried, and it made Scott smile despite the pain.

They finished getting ready, Stiles still being in awe from Scott’s new muscles, and they went into the Jeep.

When they got to school, Stiles had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

 **Scott:** _(worried)_ You okay dude?

 **Stiles:** Yeah… No. I feel like my heart will beat out of my chest and my head is buzzing.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ Your legs just melt. What is it?

 **Stiles:** What if I just can’t handle the way everyone will look at me when I’m gonna get in? What if I melt in front of everyone?

 **Scott:** You’re gonna be just fine. And you know why?

 **Stiles:** Why…?

 **Scott:** Because I know you and I know you can do it. I believe in you.

 **Stiles:** _(little smile)_ I really got the best one as my best friend, didn’t I?

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ Well, you can’t since I’m the one who got him.

That made Stiles snicker and his legs finally came back.

 **Stiles:** _(deep breath)_ Alright. I’m ready.

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ Good, let’s go.

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yes.

They got out of the car, but just as they were about to start walking, Stiles caught Scott’s arm.

 **Stiles:** Before I forgot. I talked to Derek yesterday about werewolves, and he said you guys have acute senses. Meaning you can probably hear, smell, etc, better. And he seemed a bit worried about us going to school so… if you don’t feel good, just tell me alright? I’ll bail you out.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ You told Derek about me?

 **Stiles:** Yeah.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ How do you know he’s not the one who bit us?

 **Stiles:** He said not all werewolves can transform others. Only those with red eyes can do it. Derek’s are blue. And I very clearly remember the glowing fiery red eyes that the monster had before he attacked me. _(scoff)_ Hell, I even have some nightmares about it.

 **Scott:** _(deflate)_ Yeah me too.

 **Stiles:** Look, don’t worry. I’m not saying we should trust him. But he knows more about it than us. So better be safe than sorry.

 **Scott:** _(sigh)_ Fine. If I’m not feeling good, I’ll tell you.

 **Stiles:** _(bright smile)_ Great! Now we can go.

With a little laugh, Scott nodded and followed Stiles to the school’s front door, where he stopped.

 **Stiles:** _(think)_ I will not melt today.

Scott was about to ask Stiles if something was wrong, when the boy pushed the door open with determination.

But he froze when, as they got in, everyone just stopped what they were doing and were watching them.

 **Stiles:** _(think)_ I’m not going to melt today.

He adjusted his backpack and decisively went to his locker with Scott having a proud smile on his lips as he went to his one, neighbour to Stiles’.

They both jumped when they saw Lydia standing beside them when Stiles closed the door of his locker.

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ Hi Lydia.

 **Lydia:** _(smile)_ Stiles.

 **Stiles:** _(shocked)_ You know my name?

 **Lydia:** _(eyeroll)_ Of course I know your name. Anyway, you’re invited to my party this Friday. You can come with the other one if you want to, I don’t care. Don’t be late.

And she left.

 **Stiles:** _(frozen)_ Did we just get invited to Lydia’s party?

 **Scott:** No, not “we”. You got invited. I’m just your potential plus one.

 **Stiles:** _(excited)_ Oh my god, I got invited to Lydia’s party!

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ Yes you did bro.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ Wait, did she say Friday?

 **Scott:** Yeah, why?

 **Stiles:** Shit. We can’t go.

 **Scott:** _(surprised)_ What, why?! It’s like your best chance in forever to make Lydia fall in love with you! Wasn’t that on your ten-years-plan or something?

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ You remember my ten-years-plan to make Lydia fall in love with me?

 **Scott:** _(eyeroll)_ Duh.

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ Anyway. We can’t go. Friday is the full moon. You just became a werewolf, so whatever the full moon does on werewolves, you’re not gonna be able to fight against it. A party is like the best recipe for disaster.

 **Scott:** _(shocked)_ Stiles…

 **Stiles:** And we don’t know when the crazy one will attack next, so we have to stay ready.

 **Scott:** _(shocked)_ But… Lydia?

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ I really want to go. But… you’re my best friend.

 **Scott:** You’re just going to let your first chance to really talk to Lydia just go away? For me?

 **Stiles:** _(shrug)_ What can I say? Bros before hoes.

 **Scott:** Stiles… I can’t ask you to do that…

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ Good thing you don’t have to ask then. Let’s go, we have class.

He had just started walking without waiting for an answer when he suddenly stopped with a deep frown.

 **Scott:** Stiles?

 **Stiles:** I can feel it inside of me. Derek is here.

 **Scott:** _(surprised)_ What?

 **Stiles:** I think… whatever I am, is equipped with a supernatural detector… because I felt that something was wrong with you when I came this morning… and I felt Derek when he came into my room yesterday… and now I can feel him. He’s here.

 **Scott:** Inside the school?!

 **Stiles:** No, more like… the edge of the forest.

 **Scott:** Okay, that’s so cool dude!

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ Yeah…

 **Scott:** What is it?

 **Stiles:** If I really have a supernatural detector… then we may have a problem…

 **Scott:** Why?

 **Stiles:** Because… I felt something strange… with Lydia. And the new girl.

 **Scott:** What?

 **Stiles:** It wasn’t something super precise like with Derek or you… but there was something. My whole body reacted. It was like having a super strong goosebump case.

 **Scott:** Are you saying that Lydia and Allison are… _(whisper)_ Werewolves?

 **Stiles:** No. Like I said, it wasn’t as clear as with you, so I’m not sure. _(shake his head)_ I really don’t know.

 **Scott:** So… what do we do?

 **Stiles:** Right now, we go to class and survive school day, without any accident. And after that… we will definitely be having Derek on our back because we didn’t do what he wanted. As for the girls… I don’t know. Hell, I don’t even know if I can trust my feelings. _(sigh)_ I wish we had something with a bit more experience than us.

 **Scott:** Besides Derek.

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yes, besides Derek.

 **Scott:** Who knows, maybe we’ll get lucky.

 **Stiles:** _(snicker)_ As if.

They went to class with matching smirks on their faces.

The rest of the day was normal enough for the two boys.

For a major part of it, everyone was whispering to each other every time they went by Stiles, which was really annoying for him, but he just acted like he didn’t see a thing.

The main protagonist of the previous day’s events, Jackson, was surprisingly quiet and didn’t even come to pick on them.

It wasn’t like he was suddenly acting scared, respectful, or even suspicious, he just treated them like they were air, which was just fine for Stiles.

With all the problems they already had to deal with, not having to worry about Jackson being a bitch was a great news.

Around lunch, Stiles left Scott and went to see Lydia.

He was kind of surprised to find her alone, and not with her boyfriend Jackson or her new best friend, Allison, the new girl.

It was quite unusual, but he wasn’t going to let go of his chance.

 **Stiles:** Lydia? Can I talk to you for a minute?

 **Lydia:** _(sigh)_ What do you want Stiles?

How did she already sound annoyed when he just greeted her?

 **Stiles:** _(fidget)_ It’s about your party…

 **Lydia:** _(annoyed)_ What. Do. You. Want?

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ I’m just here to tell you Scott and I won’t be able to come.

She almost scoffed.

 **Lydia:** Really. You’re not coming.

 **Stiles:** Huh, yeah. That’s what I said.

 **Lydia:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ You? _(condescending)_ The boy who was head over hills about me, in one of the creepiest way possible, is here to tell me that he will not come to the first party I invite him to? In my own house? Are you really trying to make me believe that?

 **Stiles:** _(blink)_ I’m not creepy. _(frown)_

 **Lydia:** _(disdain)_ You know my birthday while I **never** told you, and keep sending me thing, even though I asked you to stop on multiple occasions. You read a love poem for me in front of the whole class, while I already told you I wasn’t interested. I’m not giving the address of my house for the party to you, because I know for a fact that you already have it, despite me never talking to you directly in a friendly enough situation for me to give it to you. And you know what, that’s just a part of your creepy stalker behaviour and shit.

The pure disgust and disdain in her voice was scalding and Stiles visibly flinched.

 **Stiles:** _(tremble)_ Why… why did you invite me to your party then…?

 **Lydia:** _(scoff)_ I wanted to make Jackson jealous. _(smirk)_ A jealous Jackson is a very generous one.

 **Stiles:** _(shocked)_ You were going to use me?!

 **Lydia:** _(eyeroll)_ I’m pretty sure you used me in most, if not all, of your creepy fantasy, so why can’t I do the same from time to time? _(shrug)_ I don’t care one way or the other if you come or not, so do what you want. _(look at her phone)_ Goodbye Stiles.

Not even knowing how to respond to that, he left.

He was pretty sure he was in shock and on auto-pilot until Scott found him.

It took him less than a minute to realize that something was wrong, and he immediately took him apart.

 **Scott:** _(worried)_ Stiles? Talk to me buddy. What happened?

Stiles didn’t even really react, and he flinched when Scott shook him, making the werewolf freeze.

 **Scott:** Stiles, please, talk to me. I’m really worried right now. Please, just… say something.

When a tear rolled down Stiles’ cheek, Scott went in full blown panic.

He had no idea what happened to Stiles in the few minutes he wasn’t with him, but it was obviously bad.

 **Stiles:** _(whisper)_ Scott…

 **Scott:** _(jump)_ Yes Stiles? What is it?

The other boy raised his head he looked at his best friend.

Scott was taken aback by how raw and hurt Stiles’ silver gaze was.

He had never seen him like that.

 **Stiles:** _(broken)_ Am I really… a stalker?

Scott frowned so hard, it probably hurt his face.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ What?

 **Stiles:** Lydia… she said… I was a creepy stalker… and… _(sob)_ I couldn’t even defend myself.

 **Scott:** _(pity)_ Stiles…

 **Stiles:** I was so sure… I was so proud that I wasn’t going to act in the same bigoted ways as our parents’ generation you know… I thought I was different from that… _(broken)_ All those years… was I really nothing more than a creepy stalker with Lydia?

Scott didn’t know how to answer to that, but Stiles visible caught something in his eyes, because there was a change in his expression.

 **Stiles:** You… knew?

 **Scott:** _(wince)_ Stiles..

 **Stiles:** _(tears)_ Why… didn’t you tell me?

 **Scott:** _(awkward)_ Well… I know it was kind of creepy, and kind of stalkerish, but… I didn’t really care.

 **Stiles:** _(shocked)_ You didn’t care…?

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ You looked happy when you talked about Lydia. The rest didn’t really matter to me. And yeah, maybe you were a bit in the wrong, but so what? You’re my best friend, it’s kind of my job to ignore that kind of things and to be happy for you no matter what, isn’t it?

At this point, Stiles wasn’t even crying anymore.

He was just looking blankly at Scott, while his mouth was slacking.

 **Scott:** Are you okay?

 **Stiles:** _(blink)_ No. _(shake his head)_ I’m not. I think… I’m gonna apologize to Lydia and… just give up. _(sigh)_ It wasn’t my place to arbitrary decide that her being with Jackson was an error, and that I was the only valid choice. And it was wrong of me to think of her as a cold-hearted bitch, whenever she ignored me. If she wants to stay with that asshole, and have nothing at all to do with me, then so be it.

Scott put his hand on Stiles’ back in silent support.

After calming down, they went back to class, and it wasn’t until half an hour before Lacrosse practice that he had a chance to talk to Lydia again.

That time however, she wasn’t alone. Jackson was with her and his gaze was poisonous as he came toward them.

 **Jackson:** _(frown)_ What does that creep want?

 **Lydia:** _(shrug)_ Don’t care.

 **Stiles:** _(smirk)_ “That creep” can still wipe the floor clean with your ass so shut your crap. _(look at Lydia)_ Can I talk to you?

 **Lydia:** _(eyeroll)_ You still came back. Go figures.

 **Stiles:** _(awkward)_ Well actually, it’s about that. _(clear his throat)_ I came to apologize.

With a frown she finally turned her head toward him.

 **Stiles:** _(awkward)_ For the way I treated you. I’m sorry, you deserved way better than that. My behaviour wasn’t acceptable, and I’m gonna stop.

Lydia’s expression was unreadable, but Stiles was not going to let that stop him for doing what he had to do.

So, he kept going.

He said all he wanted to say, before slightly bowing to her and leaving without really waiting for an answer.

When he left, he didn’t see it, but there was a pleased glint in Lydia’s eyes, which disappeared almost instantly, while Jackson’s gaze reached a whole new level of hatred, which only managed to go even further when he caught the gleam in his girlfriend’s eyes.

Stiles found Scott waiting for him at the corner of the hallway, and he smiled at seeing his best friend.

Best friend who didn’t say anything and just gave him his unconditional support.

Together they went to the locker room and then on the field.

Stiles could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and he had to focus to not feel overwhelmed, but fortunately Scott’s presence was soothing, and he could feel Derek lurking in the shadows, watching them.

The coach came toward them.

 **Finstock:** Billinsky. If you can prove to me that what you did yesterday wasn’t just a fluke, I’m gonna consider making you first line.

 **Stiles:** _(shocked)_ Wait, really?! That’s awesome!

 **Finstock:** And you McCall… you should work harder.

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ Yes coach.

Finstock nodded and took his whistle before blowing loudly in it to announce the start of the training session.

But when the sharp sound came out, Stiles nearly passed out, his whole body vibrating violently, and his head was being split open.

He could feel it, he was dying, the sound was literally and physically killing him.

His body was starting to shut down and if someone didn’t do anything, he would die.

Something inside of him suddenly began fighting to survive, and before it could claw its way to the surface, the sound stopped, and he could finally breath again.

The experience was so shocking and unexpected that Stiles’ legs just buckled, and he fell on the grass gasping.

It nearly took him a minute to compose himself again.

Scott kneeled beside him, holding a hand on his ears.

 **Scott:** Are you okay man? _(groan)_ Shit, you weren’t kidding about enhanced senses, he nearly busted my eardrum. _(look at his fingers)_ Never mind, he definitely busted my eardrums. _(look at Stiles)_ You looked like you were gonna pass out. Fortunately coach wasn’t looking at us, but it seemed bad.

 **Stiles:** _(groan)_ It was bad. It was like the sound was tearing apart every single atom in my body.

 **Scott:** Super hearing?

 **Stiles:** No. I didn’t just hear the sound… I felt the sound, and it nearly killed me.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ What do you mean killed?

 **Stiles:** Scott… _(serious)_ Coach’s whistle nearly killed me. Physically. _(groan)_ I could feel myself dying. It was horrific.

 **Scott:** Wait, hold on. Are you saying that you nearly just… died on me right now?

 **Stiles:** That’s what I’m saying.

 **Scott:** _(pale)_ Stiles…

 **Stiles:** But… I think that if I’m far enough from him, I will be fine. I hope. _(smile)_ Which mean, never be close to Coach and his deadly weapon ever again.

He was trying to lighten the mood, but it was clear that it didn’t work.

Fortunately, he was saved by the Coach who asked them what the fuck they were doing and ordered them to get into position.

Stiles felt a lot better when the game started, and he played very well, making Finstock nod in appreciation.

Scott on the other hand, was a machine.

It was obvious that he was good, and if Stiles was right, he was also healthier, not having seen him stop to catch his breath quite as often as usual.

At the end of the game, Finstock came to see them with an enormous smile.

 **Finstock:** Well congratulation you two. You are both going to play this Saturday. Don’t blow it.

He patted their shoulder in congratulation and left.

The two teenagers looked at each other before breaking into a huge grin.

There was a noise near them, and they saw Jackson throw his helmet on the ground and storm off.

 **Scott:** Dude!

 **Stiles:** We did it!

They were so happy that they completely disregarded the glowing blue glare coming from the edge of the forest.

**_To be continued_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> As an apology for not posting as I promised, here's a multi-release.
> 
> Sorry again, and please enjoy.

Suffice to say that they weren’t able to ignore his glare for too long since they found him waiting for them by the Jeep with a murderous glare on his face.

**Derek:** _(growl)_ Get in the car. Now.

**Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ No need to be a bitch about it. I was already going to, it’s my car. _(walk)_ Scotty got shotgun so go in the back.

Derek’s glare became even more dangerous, and Stiles begun to think that he really didn’t have any self-preservation instincts.

Why else would he purposely poke an already angry werewolf?

He himself didn’t know.

With a glare, growl Derek did go to the back, much to Stiles’ relief and Scott sat down.

**Stiles:** Where are we going?

**Derek:** _(growl)_ My house.

**Stiles:** Far away from all known civilisation, got it.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ Stiles…

**Stiles:** _(pout)_ Fine.

Stiles managed to stay quiet for the rest of the ride, which was an exploit for him.

When he finally parked in front of the old Hale House, Derek got out of the car without a word but murderous aura he was emitting was clear as day, and Stiles let out a sigh before getting out of the car.

**Stiles:** Alright, go on. Say your piece.

**Derek:** _(blue eyes)_ Shut up! Despite knowing the risks, you decided to go to school, and to take Scott with you despite the fact that he became a werewolf! You are a reckless little bitch, and you will get us all killed with your bullshit!

**Stiles:** Look, I admit that I maybe acted a bit impulsively.

**Derek:** _(growl)_ A bit?! You took a newly bitten and untrained werewolf to a place where **everything** could make him transform in public and attack people! People may have been hurt, or even killed because of you! And if the fact that he’s a werewolf is known by Hunters, they would have hunt and disposed of him like a rabid dog before turning their murderous gaze to everyone closed to him, “just in case”! Not only him, but also his family, you, and your family since they would have had no problem to learn that you two were practically attached to the hip. _(angry)_ Is that what you want?!

Scott kept paling with every word he was saying and when Derek was done, his face was devoid of colours.

**Stiles:** _(ashamed)_ Alright, it was completely irresponsible from me. I knew the Hunter’s menace was big, but I didn’t think it was that much. You’re right, I shouldn’t have taken Scott to school today, and we got lucky that nothing happened.

Derek closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down.

**Scott:** What are we gonna do? I don’t wanna miss school. My grades are already generally bad enough… I don’t wanna have to repeat a year.

**Stiles:** Yeah, we should put missing school at the very bottom of our options. _(smile)_ I have an idea! Derek should be your coach!

**Both:** What?

**Derek:** _(frown)_ What are you talking about?

**Stiles:** You said that it was irresponsible to take an untrained werewolf to school. Then, what if he’s no longer untrained? There shouldn’t be any problems, right?

**Scott:** It’s not a bad idea.

**Derek:** It is a bad idea. I’ve never trained any werewolves before.

**Stiles:** _(groan)_ Oh come on! You are our only option here! You can do it!

**Derek:** _(sigh)_ Fine.

**Stiles:** _(big smile)_ Thanks! You heard that Scotty? He will help you!

**Derek:** And you.

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ Me? _(puzzled)_ Do we even know what I am or what I can do?

**Derek:** Maybe not, but training wouldn’t hurt. Especially since the endgame is to take down the Alpha. You have to learn how to fight, even if you’re not a werewolf.

**Stiles:** Talking about werewolves and what I can or cannot do… I don’t know how to say it…

**Derek:** Just say it.

**Stiles:** I think there are two girls at school who are… strange.

**Derek:** _(frown)_ Just because you know werewolves exist, doesn’t mean that every strange behaviour is supernaturally-related.

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ It’s not their behaviours… I think I can feel it.

**Derek:** _(deeper frown)_ Feel?

**Stiles:** I don’t know how to explain it but… I think that whatever I am, is able to feel the supernatural or some shit like that.

**Derek:** Explain.

**Stiles:** When we first met you. I felt your presence in the back of my head, and that’s why I turned around and saw you. I felt that you were in the house when we came last time. I felt that you were in my room even before I opened it. And I felt that there was something strange with Scott this morning, even before I saw him. And now… I feel something from them.

**Derek:** _(frown)_ I’ve never heard of an ability like that. But I guess it’s worth looking into.

**Stiles:** I don’t think they are werewolves though. _(shrug)_ I don’t know. It’s like… a different feeling. And it’s not as strong and clear as for you guys… if I had to guess… I would say that there’s something inhuman sleeping in Lydia… and Allison is close to supernatural people. It’s like a… residue? No, even fainter. Like the residue of a residue? I guess.

**Derek:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Lydia? The girl who told you, you were a creep and made you cry?

**Stiles:** How do you know about that?!

**Derek:** Super hearing. I could hear anything happening inside the school from where I was.

**Stiles:** Whatever. Yes, her. Lydia Martin, and the new girl, Allison Argent.

There was no mistaking the sharp and dangerous glint that appeared into Derek’s eyes.

Or the fact that said eyes were now glowing blue, or that his fingernails were now claws.

**Scott:** _(shocked)_ Dude, what the hell?

**Derek:** Did you say “Argent”?

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Why?

**Derek:** The Argents are a family of Hunters. _(clench his fist)_ Werewolves hunters.

**Stiles:** _(shocked)_ What?!

**Scott:** _(frown)_ Are you sure?

**Derek:** _(roar)_ The Argents burned my family alive, so yes I’m sure, Scott!

It was clear that the roar that left Derek’s throat was an angry one, and more importantly, an enhanced one.

It was so powerful that for the split second it lasted, Stiles felt his body be torn apart like with the whistle.

Fortunately it was very short, and besides his legs threatening to buckle, he felt fine.

Scott on the other end had glowing golden eyes, and Stiles could feel that there was something more animalistic about him.

**Stiles:** Scott?

**Derek:** Shit. I forgot he was just bitten.

**Stiles:** What is happening?

**Derek:** His control is slipping. _(frown)_ If he can’t get it back, he will get feral.

**Stiles:** _(pale)_ Fuck! Scotty, come on, listen to me. _(take his hand)_ Come back, I don’t wanna lose you.

The werewolf snapped his head toward Stiles when he touched him, but when he saw his best friend, something flickered inside his eyes.

Suddenly, the golden glow faded away, and he completely shifted back to his human form. Stiles sighed in relief and taped his back.

**Stiles:** Well done Scotty.

**Scott:** What happened?

**Stiles:** You went a bit furry for an instant.

**Derek:** As I thought.

**Stiles:** Hum?

**Derek:** You’re his anchor.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ My what?

**Derek:** Your anchor.

**Stiles:** Dude, you know we have like zero knowledge about those things, so a bit more explanations would be great.

**Derek:** _(sigh)_ Fine. _(grumble)_ What example can I use… Alright. Think of a boat.

**Both:** _(surprised)_ A boat?

**Derek:** _(eyeroll)_ Yes, a boat, now shut up. You’re sailing your boat. The boat is your control, and the sea is your animal part. The wolf living inside of you. Since you are untrained, your boat is at most a raft threatening to get turned over by the untamed sea that keep getting stronger with the full moon approaching. The more you will train, the sturdier your boat will become, and the easier it will be for you not to fall in the sea. But sometimes, you will fall. That’s inevitable. That’s why a werewolf need an anchor. See it as your lifeline. It will help you get back on the boat when you fall and can’t go back on your own. Drowning however, is the end. If you completely drown in the sea, you will become feral with no chance to ever come back up. Of course, training will help you learn how to get back on the boat on your own if you fall. But it’s always good to have a lifeline, just in case.

**Scott:** That’s… surprisingly easy to understand.

**Stiles:** Yeah, kudos for you Sourwolf.

**Derek:** _(frown)_ Don’t call me that.

**Stiles:** Anyway, you think I’m Scott’s anchor?

**Derek:** I don’t think, I know. At school, he nearly lost control three time, but each time you were there, and he managed to keep it under control. He probably didn’t even realize it.

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ Really? _(smile)_ Good to know!

**Scott:** What do we do now?

**Derek:** _(sigh)_ Now I have to take care of that Alpha’s mess.

**Scott:** What do you mean?

**Derek:** _(grumble)_ The closer we are from the full moon; the thinner werewolves’ control are gonna be. It’s common sense to bite humans after a full moon or at a new moon.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ But the full moon is Friday, isn’t it?

**Derek:** Yes. It is.

**Stiles:** We have a match Saturday night… _(frown)_ What’s going to happen?

**Derek:** _(sigh)_ See? This is the moment when I should prevent you from even thinking about going. _(eyeroll)_ But after two days with you I’ve come to realize that you will go anyway. Regardless of what I would say.

**Scott:** I hate to say it dude, but he got you figured out.

**Stiles:** Ok, that’s just mean. I can be sensible.

The look on Scott’s face and the very expressive eyebrow that Derek raised were more than enough to answer.

**Stiles:** You know what? Fuck you. _(point)_ Both of you. Instead of teaming up against me, you should begin to work on how to make sure that the bunny population of Beacon Hills is safe from Scott’s wolfy asses.

Scott gave him the finger and Stiles gave him a smug smile back.

**Derek:** Unfortunately, he is right. Whatever researches we were planning to do on the Alpha will have to wait until after the full moon. _(look at Scott)_ You need a crash course about control, senses, and shift.

**Stiles:** Great, so let’s start! _(hesitant)_ And what do I do in the meantime?

**Derek:** I don’t know how to help you. I don’t know what you are, so… _(shrug)_ Work with us.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Fine by me.

**Derek:** After we are done, we will go see someone who might have some answers.

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ There’s someone like that?!

**Derek:** I’m not saying he has all answers, but I guess he’s a bit more knowledgeable than I am. He was an emissary, and is a Druid, so it was like his job to know things.

**Scott:** What’s a Druid?

**Stiles:** What’s an emissary?

**Derek:** An emissary is like an adviser to a pack. They work with the Alpha on the “political” side of things, on maintaining inter-packs relationships, and keeping tabs on the various threats that could possibly endanger their pack’s life. It can be a wolf, but it’s rarely the case. More often than not, it’s someone with magical knowledge who can use it to protect the pack.

**Stiles:** _(raise his hand)_ Wait, wait, wait. Magic is real?

**Derek:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Scott and I are werewolves, you’ve seen the crazy monster alpha, and you melt. Why does magic surprises you?

**Stiles:** _(blink)_ I don’t know I just… when it all started I didn’t think that witchcraft would be on the list.

**Derek:** Witchcraft is not the only kind of magic. In fact, it’s not even the most common. For our community at least.

**Scott:** What do you mean?

**Derek:** _(shrug)_ Witches prefer to stay in their coven than to work with werewolves. It’s more common for us to work with Druids. Most packs have either a Druid, or a magically knowledgeable human, as an emissary.

**Stiles:** So, what’s a Druid, then? How are they different than Witches or Humans?

**Derek:** I’m not very versed into the magic arts, sorry. I know they are different, but I can’t explain how. _(shrug)_ I guess they just don’t do the same kind of magic; I don’t know.

**Stiles:** _(deflate)_ Too bad.

**Derek:** Anyway, as a Druid maybe he would know about what you are, or at least have some ideas.

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ That’s awesome, thanks.

**Derek:** No need to thank me, that’s what pa… _(look away)_ never mind.

**Scott:** Since we are gonna see someone to help us with whatever Stiles is… I think we have to decide of something.

**Stiles:** What?

**Scott:** _(look at Stiles)_ Ae you gonna tell your dad? About everything I mean.

The question really took Stiles by surprise and he froze for an instant.

**Stiles:** What?

**Scott:** I mean… it’s a valid question.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Can we even tell him? Is there some kind of taboo or something?

**Derek:** While it is better not to run around and tell everyone that you’re a werewolf or whatever, it’s your father. If you want to tell him, you can. You too Scott.

**Scott:** _(awkward)_ Thanks.

They turned toward Stiles when he didn’t answer for a moment.

**Scott:** Sti’?

**Stiles:** I’m scared.

**Derek:** Of how he will react?

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yes. _(hesitant)_ But…

**Derek:** _(frown)_ But?

**Stiles:** _(look down)_ I think I’m more scared of if I don’t tell him the truth.

Scott and Derek looked at each other in confusion.

**Scott:** You’re not making any sense dude.

**Stiles:** It’s just… I’m not like you guys. I’m not a werewolf.

**Derek:** _(puzzled)_ So?

**Stiles:** I melt okay!! _(speak quickly)_ What if when I die I don’t stay solid and just melt away? What if neither of you is there to see me die and I just melt alone? Will my dad even realize I’m dead? Will he think I just abandoned him for some reason and maybe waste his life searching for me? Or what if I do leave a body behind. Is he gonna think that I didn’t trust him enough to tell him about my condition? That I didn’t trust him to love me no matter what? _(voice cracking)_ How is he gonna react to something like that…?

At some point tears built up in Stiles’ eyes and began to fall on the ground.

The two werewolves were left frozen in place but Stiles’ speech.

They knew he was right, and that his fears weren’t unfounded.

**Stiles:** So… _(sniff)_ I think I will tell him.

**Scott:** Me too.

**Derek:** All right. But only after the full moon.

**Both:** Why?

**Derek:** For a new werewolf, the first moon, and the first full moon are both extremely dangerous. You’re gonna run on instinct and I think that I’m gonna have to chain you.

**Scott:** _(shocked)_ Chain me?!

**Derek:** We don’t want you running around while the Alpha is out there. We also know now that the Argents are out there, so letting you go is pure suicide.

**Stiles:** He’s not wrong.

**Derek:** There’s also the fact that since he bit you, you’re in the Alpha’s pack, which mean he will probably call you out. We have to make sure you’re going nowhere tonight. And that’s also why we have to go see the Druid. They can use that thing called Mountain Ash that can act as a barrier to keep the supernatural away, or inside, depending on the purpose.

**Stiles:** _(sparkling eyes)_ Awesome!

**Derek:** In the meantime, let’s start training. Scott, take off your shirt.

**Scott:** What why?

**Derek:** Because, if you want to learn how to gain control, the best way is to make you lose control gradually, and to make you regain it. I think that’s what I saw my mon do.

**Scott:** And the shirt…?

**Derek:** There’s a chance that you rip it while training and we don’t want you to get arrested for public indecency.

**Scott:** _(huff)_ Fine.

Quickly he took off his shirt, throwing it to Stiles with a wink, who caught it with a smirk.

Derek also took off his shirt, and threw it somewhere, clearly not caring about where it went.

**Derek:** You too Stiles.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Me? Why?

**Derek:** Do it.

**Stiles:** I think not.

**Derek:** _(sigh)_ We’re on a tight schedule. We can’t afford to waste any more time.

**Stiles:** _(groan)_ Fine.

Shyly he took off his flannel and his shirt, revealing his slender frame.

No one made any comment on his lack of muscles, and it honestly seemed like Derek didn’t care at all, which made Stiles relax a bit.

As it turned out, Derek was right in telling him to take off his shirt because he quickly found himself falling in the mud.

The training was a bit harsh and slightly violet, but Stiles was surprised to have enough stamina and to be resilient enough to endure it.

He was clearly the least tired of the group and while he was sweating, Scott was on the ground panting, and Derek was a bit short of breath.

Hell, Stiles wasn’t even slightly breathless.

**Derek:** It was a good training. Scott, you did well for a new wolf, and I think that maybe you’ll be fine on the full moon if we keep training like that. Stiles, I’m impressed. It seems like whatever the hell you are, it give you even more stamina than a trained werewolf, which is quite a lot. Maybe you’ll be able to outlast the Alpha if it came to a fight.

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ If I learn how to fight obviously.

**Derek:** _(nod)_ Obviously.

Suddenly, Stiles froze. Derek’s gaze instantly became serious.

**Derek:** What is it?

**Stiles:** Something is coming… I can feel it…

**Derek:** The Alpha?

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ I don’t think so… I’m not an expert, but it doesn’t remotely feel like you.

**Scott:** _(pant)_ What do you feel?

**Stiles:** I think… they’re hunters.

**Both:** What?!

**Derek:** Are you sure? Because I can’t hear or smell them.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ It’s like… a more potent version of what I feel near Allison. And they are coming in our direction.

Derek looked at Stiles with a deep frow before nodding.

**Derek:** Alright, we’ll trust Stiles. Everyone upstairs. No one make any noise, and no matter what you don’t come out. We have to not let them discover your existence. _(look at Stiles)_ Can you sense where they’re coming from?

Stiles closed his eyes and focused.

He felt his arm moved without his consent and point somewhere in his back.

Derek nodded and ushered them into the house before going in himself.

A few minutes later, four people stopped in front of the house.

Derek observed them silently, lurking in the shadows.

There were two men and two women, and by the way they were standing, it was obvious that they had serious training.

Derek was still unable to smell them, despite seeing them and hearing them, and he knew it was something he had to look into.

Without Stiles’ warning, he would have been taken unaware.

**Man 1:** Are we sure he’s really in there?

**Woman 1:** _(sneer)_ Oh please, dogs always go back to their little doghouse. He’s probably lurking in the shadow like the monster he is.

**Man 2:** _(stern)_ Shut up you two.

Derek’s attention focused on the man who just spoke, and he recognized him.

It was Chris Argent, and Derek knew he was the leader of that little group.

**Chris:** Derek Hale, come out. We know you’re here. We’re here to talk.

That made Stiles silently snort from where he was hiding, and Derek just rolled his eyes.

The werewolf wanted nothing more than ignore whatever they were saying, but he couldn’t let them go inside the house, at risk of them finding Stiles and Scott, so he slowly stepped into the doorway.

**Derek:** _(disdain)_ I take it that masking your scents is common practice in a diplomatic conversation.

**Man 1:** You are quite condescending for a mutt.

**Derek:** _(disdain)_ I’m talking to your master, so shut up nobody number 1.

**Man 1:** _(furious)_ You…

His hand flew toward his gun, while Derek’s eyes began glowing.

**Chris:** _(stern)_ That’s enough you two. _(look at Derek)_ Like I said, we’re here to talk.

**Derek:** _(huff)_ Then talk.

**Chris:** Why are you back?

**Derek:** _(eyeroll)_ My sister died, where did you think I would be?

**Woman 1:** _(sneer)_ And what tell us you’re not the one who killed her?

Derek looked at her like she was stupid, which she probably was, and turned his attention back on Chris, completely disregarding the question.

He felt her sending glares at him and he simply cock a mocking eyebrow in her direction.

**Chris:** _(sigh)_ Stop that.

**Derek:** What the matter Chris, having troubles keeping your lackeys in check? Maybe they simply need leashes. _(mocking smile)_ They sure look like they do.

**Woman 1:** _(scoff)_ I’m sure you have a lot of experience with them.

**Derek:** _(sneer)_ Unfortunately I never needed one, but don’t worry I’m sure they’ll also give you a rabies shot, free of charge. Like that at least Chris will feel reassured that you won’t pass it on anyone. _(look at Man 1)_ Or maybe it’s already too late for that.

The two Hunters were fuming and were ready to tear him apart.

**Chris:** _(annoyed)_ Shut up! _(look at Derek)_ How long are planning on staying?

**Derek:** I don’t have to tell you anything.

**Woman 2:** _(stern)_ You have to inform the Argent matriarch if you plan on staying on our territory.

**Derek:** _(bark a laugh)_ Your territory? _(spat)_ Know you place Argents. _(disdain)_ You’re hunters, nothing more. No Hunters will ever have enough authority to claim any territory, so I advise you wake up. _(coldly)_ Second of all, unless we relinquish the power, Beacon Hill is and will be the Hale’s territory, no matter if there are hardly any Hale left living on it. _(disdain)_ And lastly, Victoria Argent, you’re not the matriarch of the Argent family so I don’t have to do anything with you. Only a woman born with the Argent’s bloodline can be the matriarch, so even though Chris is fucking you, you still don’t qualify to be the next matriarch. And besides, since his sister refused to take over, there’s no Argent matriarch. _(challenging)_ Unless you broke your own rules and introduced your daughter to the family business early.

The look Victoria sent him was scathing and Chris looked visibly annoyed by his comment which felt like a win.

He was ready for a confrontation, but Chris being one of the few and only Argents to still follow the Code, they left after a warning that they would be watching him.

Once he was sure they left, he went back in the house he let out a relieved sigh.

**_To be Continued_ **


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles and Scott waited a few minutes before coming down as well.

**Scott:** Well shit. Hunters are intense.

**Derek:** From what I know, Chris is one of the calmest Hunters. And one of the only Argents to still follow their Codes. Honestly, if he wasn’t there, it’s very probable that a fight would have broken out nearly instantly.

**Stiles:** What I don’t understand is why are they focussing on you? Don’t they know it’s an Alpha they are looking for?

**Derek:** Werewolves work better in pack. I guess they are expecting me to work with it since it’s an Alpha and I’m not.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ That’s all?

**Derek:** _(shrug)_ It’s just a guess. Anyway, come on. We have a Druid to see.

At the prospect of seeing the Druid, and therefore magic, Stiles’ eyes started shining in excitement, making Scott laugh.

They went to the cars, and the boys followed Derek’s car until it came to a stop at a very unexpected place.

Without wasting a moment, Derek left his car and entered the building.

They looked at each other before hesitatingly follow him inside.

When they opened the door, they saw two men talking to each other.

Scott gulped when he saw who was the other one.

**Derek:** Finally.

**Stiles:** Hi Doctor Deaton.

**Scott:** _(awkward)_ Hi boss.

**Derek:** _(surprised)_ Wha…

**Deaton:** Derek, it seems that you forgot to tell me that the teenagers you were talking about are my only employee and his best friend.

Derek was so surprised that his eyebrows flew straight to his hairline.

**Deaton:** Welcome boys, follow me in the back. It will be a better place to have that kind of talk.

They all nodded and followed him in the backroom before seating on the chairs he had prepared in advance for them.

**Deaton:** I suppose that you have some questions.

Immediately Stiles’ hand flew up.

**Deaton:** _(chuckle)_ Yes Stiles?

**Stiles:** Derek said that you were magic.

**Deaton:** Indeed. I’m a druid, and an emissary.

**Stiles:** When I asked him, he said that druidic magic and witchcraft weren’t the same thing, but he couldn’t explain how. So I’m asking you. What’s the difference?

**Deaton:** For an outsider, they both seem very similar, but in the details it is not. For example, Druids like me, we have to take our magic from nature, be it good or bad, and after we used it, we return it to where it comes from. Witches on the other end can take their magic from a lot of places. Some powerful witches can even produce their own magic, but it’s very rare. It’s more common to see that in a Spark. But in the end, what we do or can do is very similar. Although, from what I know, Witches tends to like to make sacrifices, while we don’t do it so much.

**Stiles:** Who is stronger? A Witch or a Druid?

**Deaton:** Magic is not really what you think it is. It’s possible to use it to fight, but it’s not something we do that often. But I would say neither.

**Stiles:** Really? No one’s stronger?

**Deaton:** That’s not what I said. Between Witches and Druids, neither are stronger, but there are stronger magic users. Sparks are the strongest.

**Stiles:** Really? Why?

**Deaton:** Because a Spark’s power come from its imagination. As long as they have enough energy, and believe enough in something, they can make very powerful things. But they are very rare, and I’ve never met one personally.

**Stiles:** Well, that’s too bad.

**Scott:** _(raise his hand)_ I have a question.

**Deaton:** Go ahead.

**Scott:** How come I’ve never seen you do magic?

**Stiles:** I can answer that one. _(mocking smile)_ You’re not exactly the most perceptive dude I’ve known. I’m pretty sure that if you hadn’t seen me first, you wouldn’t have believed that you were a Werewolf after being bitten. It would have probably taken me about a week to make you finally admit that you were one.

**Scott:** _(scoff)_ Whatever dude.

**Deaton:** It’s a good thing that you raised the subject. Derek told me that two teenagers had been bitten by the feral Alpha, but that one of them became something else. Something he had never seen or heard about before. I’m assuming it’s you Stiles.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Why? Why can’t it be Scott?

**Deaton:** Because I’m used of seeing werewolves, born, or bitten. And I recognize the way Scott is behaving. You, on the other hand, display none of that behaviour.

**Stiles:** _(pout)_ Fine. You’re right, it’s me.

**Deaton:** Follow me. We’re going to do some tests.

**Stiles:** You’re the doc, lead the way.

Together they went to the room where he treated the animals and told Stiles to sit on the table.

The two werewolves followed them but stood a bit away as to not bother or distract them.

**Deaton:** Tell me a bit about what you experienced since the Bite. It would be better if you could be as precise as possible.

**Stiles:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Are you telling me that Derek didn’t tell you anything?

**Deaton:** I would prefer hearing it from you.

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ Fine. After being bitten, everything was kind of blurry and I don’t remember much. I don’t even remember getting home. When I woke up, I felt sick. Super sick. I threw up and my head felt like it was going to explode. I looked in the mirror, saw my eyes glowing silverly, and that’s when everything went to shit.

**Deaton:** What happened?

**Stiles:** I melted.

**Deaton:** That’s a strange word to use.

**Stiles:** I mean it literally.

He reached out and willed his arm to melt, falling on the ground in a wet sound.

He did it fairly easily but struggled a little bit more to reform it.

He was becoming quite familiar with the process and it was starting to feel more natural.

When he looked up, he saw that Deaton was looking at him with a lot of interest.

**Deaton:** How do you feel?

**Stiles:** I feel fine. It doesn’t hurt if that’s what you’re asking.

**Deaton:** Fascinating. And your whole body is like that?

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yes. Derek confirmed my theory that it’s metal. Well, he said mercury because he knew the smell of it.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ You know how mercury smell?

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ Yes Scott, he knows. He’s a nerdy wolf.

Derek growl made them laugh.

**Deaton:** What else can you do?

**Stiles:** Physically, I can transform my hand into other things once it’s liquid.

**Deaton:** Other things? Like?

Instead of answering, Stiles felt like it would be better to just show him.

He changed his hand in its claw form, and this time Derek inhaled sharply, having never seen that form.

Even Deaton that exuded that aura of imperturbability widened his eyes in front of the claw.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Isn’t that a bit exaggerated? _(look at Derek)_ Dude you’re a werewolf! _(look at Deaton)_ And you work with them! It shouldn’t be the first time you see claws!

**Deaton:** Your claws are… very different from werewolves’ ones.

**Derek:** My hand almost look harmless compared to yours.

**Stiles:** That’s mean! _(shift back)_

**Scott:** To be fair, it went through a tree like it was melted butter so… is it?

The look on Derek’s and Deaton’s face was so priceless that Stiles nearly laughed.

No, scratch that, he burst in a fit of laugher, dragging Scott with him.

The matching deadpan on their face made them laugh even harder, and when they finally calmed down, they had tears in their eyes.

**Stiles:** Alright, where were we?

**Deaton:** You said “physically”. What else can you do?

**Stiles:** Well, I’m not really sure about how to qualify it. I can sense the supernatural I guess.

**Deaton:** _(frown)_ Sense?

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ It’s hard to describe and I don’t know how I do it. But I can feel that Derek and Scott are werewolves. I could even somewhat pinpoint Derek’s location without seeing him or originally knowing where he was.

**Deaton:** _(interested)_ That’s a really rare ability that you have. What about me? Can you sense something?

**Stiles:** I don’t know, let me try.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down and try to focus.

He was frowning hard from the effort. Finally he let out a breath and opened his eyes.

**Stiles:** I don’t know. I can’t focus. My medication is running out.

**Deaton:** Your medication?

**Stiles:** Adderall. I have ADHD.

**Deaton:** _(nod)_ I see. We will try again another day. What else did you sense?

**Stiles:** At school, I sense I girl and I think she might be supernatural. But I’m not sure.

**Deaton:** Why are you not sure?

**Stiles:** It’s not as clear as for Derek or Scott. It’s more… blurry. I guessed that she maybe dormant or something, but I don’t even know if that’s possible. You’re the expert not me. And the other wasn’t directly supernatural. She had like a residue… of a residue. With Derek we guessed that’s because she’s the daughter of two Hunters… but that she hasn’t really started hunting herself.

**Deaton:** Those are two very interesting theory that are very worth looking into.

**Derek:** She’s an Argent.

**Deaton:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ An Argent? In Beacon Hills? _(frown)_ Again?

**Derek:** _(huff)_ Yes. And her parents, Chris, and Victoria Argent, threatened me.

**Deaton:** Thanks for letting me know. _(look at Stiles)_ Anything else?

**Stiles:** That I can do? _(shrug)_ I guess I’m stronger, sturdier, I have a lot more stamina.

**Derek:** He was able to outlast me. By a very large margin.

**Deaton:** _(surprised)_ Really? How large?

**Derek:** I don’t know. When we finished training, he was barely sweating.

**Stiles:** That’s all I know.

**Deaton:** All right. Let’s start some more tests.

He left and came back with a bunch of herbs, liquids, and other things.

He took turn placing each of them on his skin before noting the reaction in his little book.

He even made Stiles go open and close the front door before coming back.

It took them a bit more than an hour before Deaton put everything down.

**Stiles:** Are you done?

**Deaton:** Indeed.

**Stiles:** So?

**Deaton:** So, I have no idea what you are. All the most commons and general tests gave no results. I will have to make a lot more research and call some friends if I want to find out what you are.

**Stiles:** So… All of this, was for nothing?

**Deaton:** _(shake his head)_ No. Not for nothing. It is now clear that you are not affected by wolfsbane, mistletoe, mountain ash, silver, holy water, lead, iron, mandragora, etc. The fact that I don’t know what you are allows us to cross a lot of options out of the list.

**Stiles:** _(sigh)_ I suppose you’re right. _(look at his phone)_ Well, it’s getting late and I have to go home before my dad realize I’m not home.

**Scott:** Me too.

**Derek:** No. _(look at Scott)_ You stay here.

**Scott:** What?! Why?!

**Derek:** Did you not listen when I talked earlier? It’s your first moon. You will run on instincts, and you may be a threat to your parents.

**Scott:** _(outraged)_ I would never hurt my mom!

**Derek:** Maybe not intentionally.

**Deaton:** Derek is right. It’s better for a newly bitten werewolf to avoid staying with his or her family during the first moon. You work here, so you are familiar with animals. Tonight, you will be a strong and very irritable animal. You may not wat to hurt your mother, but your wolf may not have the same qualms.

**Stiles:** Scotty… maybe they are right.

The look of betrayal on Scott face made Stiles wince.

**Stiles:** I’m definitely not saying that you would do it. What I’m saying is… do you really wanna take that risk?

At that Scott stopped, and visibly deflated.

**Scott:** _(sigh)_ Fine.

**Stiles:** Don’t worry, I’m staying.

**Scott:** _(surprised)_ You are?

**Derek:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ I thought you had to leave.

**Stiles:** I was. But I’m not letting Scott go through that alone.

**Scott:** _(smile)_ Thanks Sti’.

**Stiles:** That’s a given. I’m going home to grab some school stuff and clothes for us.

And that’s what he did.

When he came back, it was already dark outside.

Scott had already been chained to a wall, snarling at everyone, and trying to break his shackles, while Derek was watching him without moving.

Around Scott there was a circle of dark ashes, probably Mountain Ashes, indicating that he was effectively trapped.

**Stiles:** I’m back but… Why is he already like that? I thought it wouldn’t happen until later.

**Derek:** He will be like that for the whole night. He lost control the exact moment the moon became visible in the sky.

**Stiles:** Oh, I see. Will it be like that for the full moon too? He will be affected from the moment it appears?

**Derek:** The full moon is different. The closer you come to it, the more you can feel it, day, or night. Of course it won’t be as powerful as Friday night, but he will be affected from… Thursday morning to… Sunday morning.

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ That much?! Then he will be affected during the match!

**Derek:** Yes. He will mostly be more irritable that usual and he will have a way shorter temper.

**Stiles:** _(snicker)_ I don’t think I’ve ever seen Scott irritated before.

**Derek:** _(smirk)_ Well…

He made a small move and immediately Scott was snarling and fighting the chains.

**Stiles:** Yeah, I guess it’s bound to happen more often now. _(look at Scott)_ Come on Scotty, calm down.

He turned his head to look at Stiles before snarling at him too, showing his elongated teeth in a threatening manner toward the teenager.

**Stiles:** _(raise his eyebrows)_ Scott McCall, did you bare your teeth at me?

The accusation in his voice only made Scoot become more violent.

His whole body started changing and he went into his Beta-shift.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ What are you trying to do exactly?

**Derek:** _(pensive)_ He is trying to assert his dominance. You two are so close that he immediately recognize you as pack, instead of his own Alpha. Since for his wolf you two are pack, and you don’t have a clear status ranking in it, he think he need to assert its dominance right now.

**Stiles:** What will happen if I don’t answer?

**Derek:** Then it will judge you inferior, and you will have a harder time to calm the wolf, even as its anchor. If you had been human, there wouldn’t have been a problem. Wolves have the natural instinct to protect the weaker member of their pack, and he would have put you under his protection. But since you’re something, here we are.

**Stiles:** So basically I have to teach Scott’s wolf to go stick it where the sun doesn’t shine?

**Derek:** Basically yes. I will teach the wolf to respect you.

**Stiles:** Alright then.

He opened his palms and changed them in even more threatening claws than usual, and even Derek shuddered.

Scott stopped and stared at the claws like an animal sensing danger.

**Stiles:** I wonder if I can make other things than claws.

He made one of his hand melts before focussing intensely on it.

A few veins appeared on his forehead from the concentration, and after a few minutes, the melted metal started to shift. It began to shiver before slowly moving and reforming… into a giant blade.

From the look on Derek’s face, his eyes were gonna fall out of their sockets.

Deaton came at that moment and dropped what he had in his hands, shocked to see the blade forms.

Scott on the other hand curled into a ball and whimpered, tilting his head slightly on the side.

**Stiles:** What is he doing?

**Derek:** _(gulp)_ He is submitting to you.

**Deaton:** _(nod)_ A wolf baring their throat is the clearest sign of submission possible. That’s the kind of thing you do to your Alpha.

**Stiles:** Cool, I guess.

**Derek:** Can you… put it away now?

**Stiles:** Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry.

He melted the giant blade and the claw and reformed his hands. Derek and Deaton visibly relaxed.

**Deaton:** It is however worth noting that his ability is actually more than just creating a claw. It is literal shapeshift. In its purest form.

**Stiles:** That’s cool! I just wanted to try; I wasn’t sure I would really be able to do it.

**Deaton:** Well, thanks to you, Scott is a lot calmer now.

Indeed, after scaring Scott and asserting his dominance, the young werewolf stopped fighting against the chains and just stayed there without moving.

It was quite unsettling for Stiles to see his best friend act like that, but he guessed that it was better than seeing him act like a frenzied animal.

He went inside the circle, being apparently unaffected by the ash and sat beside Scott who tensed a bit.

Stiles decided not to take it personally.

**Stiles:** Can I unlock him?

**Deaton:** It wouldn’t be prudent.

**Derek:** You scared the wolf, but you haven’t tamed it. It’s not Scott who’s driving the body.

**Stiles:** I know, but I trust Scott. And I feel like I can trust his wolf too.

Derek and Stiles stared at each other before the older werewolf heaved a sigh, making Stiles smile brightly.

He shifted his hands and slashed at the chains; a bit baffled at how easily he had been able to cut though them.

Despite having been freed, all that Scott did was to massage his wrists, not even trying to stand up.

When Stiles put his hand around his body, and his head of Scott’s shoulder.

The werewolf stiffened before gradually relax in his friend’s embrace.

The rest of the night had been uneventful until Scott suddenly opened his eyes and growled at the window, seconds before a roar could be heard.

The sound was deafening, and Stiles had to grab something to stay conscious.

**Derek:** _(growl)_ The Alpha is calling.

However, he became dumbfounded when he saw that Scott was openly ignoring the Alpha call and was instead focussed on Stiles, clearly suffering from the noise.

**Deaton:** _(surprised)_ Impressive. Scott concern toward Stiles is so strong that he’s able to bypass all of his natural instincts.

**Derek:** _(groan)_ So instead of one headstrong teenager, I’m stuck with a pair of them. _(eyeroll)_ Just my luck.

Deaton smiled cryptically at that but said nothing.

Seeing that his Beta wasn’t answering its call, the Alpha roared one more time in anger before disappearing in the night.

Once free of the noise, Stiles managed to regain his breath and relaxed his grip on Scott’s arm, revealing the obvious handprints marks on the werewolf’s forearm.

**Stiles:** _(groan)_ It’s official; I hate loud sounds.

**Derek:** I don’t think he will come back for tonight. We should be fine.

**Stiles:** _(relief)_ Good.

**Derek:** If you want to sleep, you can go. I’ll keep an eye on Scott.

**Stiles:** It’s okay.

**Derek:** _(shrug)_ If you say so.

They just sat there in silence, Derek sitting on a chair, a book in his lap, and Stiles being bored on his phone.

Scott was still more animalistic than human, and just stayed there, sometimes looking around him.

**Stiles:** _(think)_ I know that Scott has it bad right now, and that it’s obviously not cool all days to be a werewolf… but man, I wish I had the same benefits! Instant killer abs and an instant cure of all disease. If I have become a werewolf, would I have gotten rid of my ADHD?

He sighed, putting again his head on Scott’s shoulder.

**???:** Is that what you want?

Stiles jumped on his feet, looking around him in alarm because of the deep yet feminine voice he just heard.

**Derek:** _(frown)_ Stiles?

**???:** Why didn’t you say so?

Suddenly, he felt an intense pain in his whole body, but more importantly in his head, which felt like it was splitting, and he couldn’t help groaning from the pain.

Scott immediately arrived at his side and looked at him with intense concern, looking more and more human by the second.

Before Stiles could say anything, he melted entirely, becoming nothing more than a silverly puddle on the ground.

**_To Be Continued_ **


	8. Chapter 8

No one seemed to know what to do in that situation.

Deaton and Derek had never seen anyone transform into a metallic puddle, and Scott had no idea of how to help Stiles.

He explained how last time Stiles had been responsive and managed to transform back after calming himself, fear having been the trigger.

This time, however, it was clear from his behaviour before melting that it didn’t happen because of fear, but pain.

Deaton even conjectured that the reason behind Stiles unresponsiveness was probably that he had lost consciousness.

But that information wasn’t helpful to say the least, since awakening someone in a liquid form was completely different from doing it on a normal person.

Derek decided that the best course of action was to search the source of Stiles’ pain and what suddenly triggered it.

They eliminated sounds because with their enhances hearing, the werewolves would have without a doubt been able to hear what would have done that to the teenager.

It really didn’t help that they had no idea of what Stiles was and what he was weak against.

In the end, no one slept that night, Deaton searching through his impressive library to find a hint, Derek inspecting the whole place to find something, and Scott stayed there to keep an eye on Stiles’ body.

The next morning, everyone was tired, and they didn’t find a single clue as for why that happened, or even what really happened, and the stillness of Stiles’ body was starting to seriously freak Scott out.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Stiles wasn’t already dead.

In fact that thought crossed everyone’s mind, even though they refused to admit it.

 **???:** _(groan)_ What happened?

The small a strangely strained voice surprised all of them, but Scott was obviously the happiest of them all.

 **Scott:** Stiles! You’re all right!

 **Stiles:** _(strained)_ Why wouldn’t I be?

 **Scott:** I thought you died you ass!

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ What happened to his voice?

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ It’s like that when he’s fully liquid. I don’t know why.

 **Deaton:** Do you remember what happened to you?

 **Stiles:** Hum… Not really. After the Alpha everything is fuzzy.

 **Deaton:** _(insist)_ Nothing at all?

 **Stiles:** _(think)_ I think I heard a voice…

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ A voice?

 **Stiles:** I think so… I think it was a… woman’s voice. _(hesitant)_

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ I didn’t hear anything.

 **Deaton:** Which means that if Mr Stilinsky really heard that voice… It was directly transmitted to his mind, either through magic or an unknown skill.

 **Stiles:** But why?

 **Derek:** Can you shift back? It’s uncomfortable to talk with you like that.

 **Stiles:** _(awkward)_ Yeah, but I don’t really wanna be naked in front of everyone so…

 **Deaton:** _(chuckle)_ I’ll be in the next room.

And he left.

Scott didn’t seem to have any plans of leaving, which wasn’t a surprise since it would be far from the first time he would see Stiles’ naked figure.

Derek on the other hand seemed to hesitate, but in the end decided to go with Deaton.

Stiles sighed in relief and focused to shift back to his solid form.

He felt the strangeness immediately, used to struggling with his mind even with his medication.

For the first time in his life, focus came naturally, and his brain obeyed his command and his whole attention was gathered with an incredible ease.

When he shifted back, Scott took in a sharp breath that made Stiles look toward him in his process of putting his pants up, freezing mid-move.

Having heard Scott exclamation, Derek barged in, followed by Deaton, and everyone was watching them.

 **Stiles:** _(uncomfortable)_ What is it dude?

 **Scott:** _(shocked)_ Dude, you’re ripped! You weren’t like that yesterday!

 **Stiles:** _(blink)_ Huh?

He looked down and gasped. He had the complete set, eight packs, pecs, and everything.

Everything he sure as hell didn’t have when they trained in the forest the day before.

 **Deaton:** I take it you didn’t look like that earlier?

 **Derek:** _(blink)_ We trained in the forest before coming. He didn’t have his shirt on, and he didn’t look like that at all.

 **Deaton:** Which means that the change happened overnight. Whoever spoke to Mr Stilinsky is probably responsible to the change.

 **Scott:** But why? _(frown)_ Did they really knocked him out just to give him a fit body?

 **Stiles:** I think… I remember.

 **Scott:** _(excited)_ Really dude?! That’s great!

 **Stiles:** _(awkward)_ It’s a bit embarrassing though.

 **Deaton:** We need to know everything in order to progress.

 **Stiles:** I know, I know. _(sigh)_ So… I was a bit jealous of Scotty.

 **Scott:** _(surprised)_ Of me? Why?

 **Stiles:** _(groan)_ I know! I know being a werewolf isn’t always cool or whatever. I know there are Hunters, and the moon, and sometimes crazy werewolves, and all but… I don’t know I was a bit jealous okay! There are obvious pros, and obvious cons. I was just thinking that I wish whatever I became also magically gave abs and cured my ADHD like it cured Scott’s asthma… It was just a fleeting thought but…

 **Derek:** But?

 **Stiles:** But then I heard the voice. She said something like “Is that what you want?” and “Why didn’t you just say so?” or something. I didn’t answer but my head started hurting like crazy, just like my body very soon after. I lost consciousness and you know the rest.

 **Deaton:** Did you say your head?

 **Stiles:** I don’t think I have ADHD anymore. My mind is clear as day for the first time.

 **Deaton:** Then it can be safe to assume that whoever spoke to you granted you your fleeting wish.

 **Stiles:** But why?

 **Deaton:** That’s something we have to discover. Along with their identity.

 **Derek:** Do you remember anything else?

 **Stiles:** No, that’s all.

 **Deaton:** Looks like we will have to intensify our research on your case.

Having nothing to say, Stiles just nodded.

 **Deaton:** There is still a good thing to take of this night.

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ Really? What?

 **Deaton:** Your presence as his anchor is so strong that Scott is able to not only bypass the Alpha call, but also the moon’s influence. He had been able to shift back to his human form on his first moon.

 **Derek:** Deaton’s right. If you two are together, there’s a much greater chance for him to safely passe the full moon.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other with bright smiles.

 **Stiles:** That’s awesome dude!

 **Scott:** _(grin)_ Yeah, but next time, try not to scare me like that. Please.

 **Stiles:** It wasn’t my fault!

 **Scott:** _(laugh)_ If you say so.

 **Stiles:** Only three days until the full moon. We have to decide when we are going to tell my dad.

 **Scott:** And my mom.

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ You want to tell Melissa?

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ I’m pretty sure if we tell him, your dad is gonna call my mom like “Did you know?!”, or something.

 **Stiles:** Yeah, you’re not wrong with that. So we tell them together.

 **Scott:** Ok.

 **Stiles:** Let’s avoid the night of the match. If we win, I wanna celebrate without breaking the mood with supernatural threat or everything.

 **Scott:** You’re… something, and I’m a werewolf. We’re totally gonna rock.

 **Stiles:** _(laugh)_ That’s for sure! Let’s just hope the whistle doesn’t kill me before.

They both started laughing.

 **Deaton:** You don’t think they forgot we were here, right?

 **Derek:** Look at them. Of course they forgot.

 **Deaton:** _(chuckle)_ All right boys. It’s time for you to leave. You have school, and I have to clean up this place.

 **Both:** Yes, doc!

They started laughing again, and Derek just rolled his eyes and left.

The two teenagers went to Scott’s house to get dressed and went to school.

The following days were quite uneventful, and at the same time peaceful.

During the day they were at school while Derek was doing God knows what, and Stiles was fully enjoying his ADHD free brain.

Later in the day, they had Lacrosse training, and the teenagers proved to the coach that they really deserved to be in first line, under Jackson’s wrathful glare and in the evening they trained with Derek.

The sole notable event was when Stiles and Scott forgot about their new look and started undressing in the locker room, receiving an appreciative whistle from Danny, Jackson’s best friend.

The sound made them freeze mid-motion and turn around.

 **Danny:** _(ogle them)_ Damn guys, where did you hide bodies like that??

 **Stiles:** _(blush)_ I’m a bit shy.

 **Danny:** _(smirk)_ You shouldn’t be. _(wink)_

They finished dressing and were surprised when Danny gave them a paper with his number and a “Call me” with a heart written on it.

The baffled look on Scott’s face made Stiles burst out laughing.

Despite his bisexuality, Scott was way less comfortable with being flirted on by guys than Stiles.

Which explained why Scott just crumpled the paper while Stiles kept it with a wink in Scott’s direction, making the other boy shake his head with an exasperate expression.

When it was finally the day of the full moon, Scott immediately felt its effect, and Stiles saw it.

The werewolf was jumping at every sound around him, and constantly rubbing his nose, showing that his senses were going in overdrive.

To calm him, Stiles followed Derek’s advice, and gave him one of his sweaters to wear so he could focus on his scent and on his heartbeat, which was kinda gross and embarrassing in his opinion, but it apparently did the trick because when they arrived at school, Scott was visibly calmer.

When they finished Lacrosse training, the sun had fortunately yet to set, and they managed to get to Deaton’s before the night, having already created alibis for their parents, who wouldn’t be at home anyway.

That night Stiles saw how stronger the full moon was compared to the first moon.

Scott managed to calm down thanks to Stiles, but not before ripping off the chains and attack the barrier. He was also way more restless than before.

 **Derek:** On the full moon, the wolf wants to come out, and packs normally have the tradition of going on a run together to let their wolves blow some steam. But with the Alpha’s and the Hunters’ threats, it’s not an option.

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ So, he’s being a grumpywolf.

He only received deadpans, but he ignored them.

When morning came, they were all surprised that the Alpha didn’t try to do anything that night and left them alone.

It was a good thing, since the next day they were busy with the team in the last hours before the match.

When the time finally came, the audience started coming as well.

They saw Melissa and Noah sit and wave to them, making the two boys really proud.

Stiles felt something, and bumped Scott’s arm to make him look discreetly in a direction, where Derek was hiding and looking at them.

Stiles was about to tell him to come and sit with the rest of the audience when Allison and her father arrived and sat down.

When she realized that the boys were looking in her direction, she gave them a smile and a wave, to which they answered quite awkwardly.

Suddenly they saw Lydia walk toward them.

 **Lydia:** Scott, Stiles.

 **Stiles:** _(puzzled)_ Lydia?

 **Lydia:** I’m just here to remind something to you two.

 **Scott:** _(hesitant)_ Winning isn’t everything…?

That made her chuckle as she tidied a bit their uniform.

 **Lydia:** Nobody likes a loser.

With that she left, leaving the two teenagers baffled.

 **Stiles:** Has she always been such a bitch?

 **Scott:** I think so, yes.

 **Stiles:** Damn.

With that they went on the field.

They saw the coach talks to Jackson before letting him go on the field as well.

The two teams positioned themselves and got ready.

Stiles closed his eyes, awaiting the painful sensation that came with the whistle blow.

The first half of the match happened quite strangely as none of the players passed the ball to either Scott or Stiles, making them lose a few points and occasions, which made them very suspicious.

When Scott overheard the discussion between Jackson and Danny, about the former’s explicit order to not pass the ball to them, they decided to take matter into their own hands.

Both of their eyes started glowing under their helmets and Scott even began slightly growling when they went back into their position.

The referee asked them if they were ok, and they just nodded.

This time, when the whistle blew, Stiles barely reacted as they both sprung forward.

Scott caught a ball mid-air, under the shocked gaze of the public, and he skilfully evaded the other player attacks.

The ball went from Scott and Stiles and vice-versa, as they quickly crossed the entire field, Stiles scoring the goal without any problem.

Everyone was shocked from that demonstration of power and the gaze they threw to Jackson was disdainful.

Suddenly the tribune were filled with cheers.

 **Finstock:** _(scream)_ To them! Pass the ball to them!

Jackson’s face became murderous when he heard the coach’s orders.

Unlike everyone who jumped on their feet to scream and cheer, she stayed seated with a conflicted look on her face before applauding as well.

In the next round, the player who had the ball got so scared from Scott’s glowing glare that he just passed the ball to him, and together they scored, the ball tearing through the goal’s cross and going in the net.

Scott’s goal reminded them of Stiles’ action during training that day, making Jackson shudder slightly.

After a discussion between the coach and the referee, they decided that the point was valid, and the teams went back to their position.

Scott noticed that Jackson and the other team’s captain were talking so he tried to use his enhanced hearing to catch what they were saying.

 **Guy:** Dude, what’s wrong with your teammates? What are they on?

 **Jackson:** I don’t know. Yet.

The round started and Scott received the ball, but Stiles immediately noticed that Scott was behaving a bit strangely.

He was panting and Stiles saw that he was on the verge on going in his Beta-shift, which was the worst situation possible.

Not only were they in public, but they were also in the limelight, and there was a professional Hunter in the audience.

If Scott really shifted there, there was no denying that he would be killed by Chris Argent, which was not an option.

Fortunately, he wasn’t alone, so Stiles took the ball from him, and scored from where they were, which also impressed himself, before managing to calm Scott down.

Just in time because the game ended, and the public came to celebrate et congratulate the players.

Stiles made Scott swiftly take off, and hide, his gloves which had been punctured by his claws when he slightly lost control.

It was better to be safe than sorry with a hunter in the immediate vicinity.

Even though it may seem a bit hypocritical since they nearly blew their cover when they were playing.

Everyone was happy, but the happiest were without a doubt Melissa, Noah, and the coach Finstock.

The latter was nearly kissing them for reversing the scale of the match, allowing the team to win.

Overall it was a happy night, and they went home in a very good mood to celebrate.

Later that night, Stiles wanted to kick himself for letting his guard down.

Together they were going to celebrate at Scott’s house, when Stiles got the worst case of goosebumps ever.

 **Stiles:** Fuck!

 **Noah and Melissa:** Language.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ What’s wrong man?

Without answering, Stiles stood up, reached in the front, and forced the car to swerve, and crash in the grass.

Fortunately no one was wounded, and they managed to recover pretty quickly from the shock.

 **Noah:** _(groan)_ Stiles, what the hell! Have you lost your mind?! You’re so getting grounded.

 **Stiles:** Can’t really explain now, sorry Dad. Everyone out!

He quickly unbuckled his belt and crawled out of the car, grabbing his things on the way, the others doing the same.

Without wasting an instant, he took out his phone from his bag and dialled a number.

He nearly cried when the other person answered fairly quickly as well.

 **???:** Stiles?

 **Stiles:** Derek, you have to come, quick! I felt it! The Alpha! It’s coming toward us!

 **Scott:** _(pale)_ What did you just say?

 **Derek:** Where are you?

 **Stiles:** I crashed the car on the way to Scott’s house. Quick it’s getting closer!

 **Derek:** You have to take your parents and move. I’m on my way. Protect them together.

He hung up.

**_To be Continued_ **


	9. Chapter 9

Noah and Melissa were watching with a matching frown at the way their sons were behaving, and they couldn’t help but have a strong sense of foreboding.

Their natural instinct were screaming to them that something was wrong, but they couldn’t figure out what it was.

 **Melissa:** _(worry)_ Stiles, Scott… what is happening?

 **Scott:** _(apologetic)_ Sorry mom, we really don’t have the time to talk right now.

 **Stiles:** If… _(insist)_ When, we get out of here alive, we will tell you everything.

 **Noah:** _(frown)_ Alive?

 **Stiles:** _(look at Scott)_ Grab your mom and let’s go.

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ Alright.

Without wasting an instant, Scott came quickly close to his mom and lifted her, carrying her in a bridal style, much to her shock.

When Noah saw this his frown deepened and he couldn’t help but take a step back when he saw Stiles coming closer as well.

 **Noah:** Stiles, no.

 **Stiles:** Sorry dad.

He grabbed him, carrying him the same way, ignoring the man’s struggle.

Immediately, they bolted forward, running at full speed without holding anything back.

The two humans in their arms started holding their respective sons tighter, a bit frighten by the extreme speed they were going at.

Melissa could have sworn that Scott’s eyes were glowing, but the wind pressure made it difficult for her to open her eyes as they were running through the Preserve.

 **Stiles:** Fuck! It’s closing in!

 **Scott:** It’s faster than us! What do we do?!

 **Stiles:** I don’t know! We run and dodge its attacks until Derek is here!

 **Scott:** Alright!

They kept running as Stiles felt the Alpha getting closer by the second, and Scott was even able to hear it growl now.

 **???:** Duck!

Stiles flinched when he heard the same female voice as before. He didn’t know why but he wanted to trust it.

 **Stiles:** Scott, duck!

With a nod, they jumped forward, rolling on the ground as they heard, and felt, something cut through the air above their head and crash loudly on the ground.

They quickly recovered and resumed running, and their eyes bulged when they saw what it was.

 **Stiles:** The fucker threw a tree at us?! What the fuck?!

 **Scott:** Not the time!

 **Stiles:** You’re right.

They leaped over the tree, running as fast as before, but during the few instants they were distracted, the Alpha took the opportunity to cross a lot of the distance between them.

So much so that when they looked over the boys’ shoulders, Melissa and Noah could see the atrocious monster chasing them with its glowing red eyes, sharp claws, and fangs, ready to tear them apart.

 **Noah:** Faster Stiles!

 **Stiles:** _(sarcasm)_ Yeah, because I was gonna stop and ask for its number to hang out another time.

 **Scott:** Focus!

 **Stiles:** We can’t shake it off!

When the Alpha was about to pounce on them, a body crashed into it making it fly away and crash through the trees as it was taking completely off guard.

Derek was finally there.

 **Stiles:** Derek! What do we do!

Derek turned his head, still shifted and their parents visibly jumped in fright.

He looked at them for an instant before refocussing on Stiles.

 **Derek:** It’s stronger, faster, and more resilient than us. Even if we run, we won’t outrun it. We have to fight.

 **Scott:** I agree.

 **Melissa:** Have you lost your mind?!

 **Stiles:** _(sigh)_ I knew it would come to this.

 **Noah:** What the fuck are you all talking about?!

 **Stiles:** I promised I would tell you later. For now, you have to trust me. Us.

 **Derek:** _(nod)_ We will do everything in our power to keep you safe.

 **Stiles:** That’s right, so wait here.

 **Derek:** No. You stay here. You’re in charge of their protection. Scott and I will fight.

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Alright. Nothing will happen to them. Kick its furry ass for me too.

Scott wanted to nod, but he got thrown away by Derek, saving him from the Alpha’s attack, aiming for his head.

 **Derek:** You have to focus! It’s not gonna wait for us to be ready! _(jump forward)_

 **Scott:** _(annoyed)_ Yeah, I know.

Having said that, Scott shifted too, making their parents gasp and Melissa put a hand in front of her gaping mouth.

Scott looked a lot more animalistic in his Beta-shift, and a lot hairier. He jumped into the fight, following Derek.

The two of them were against the Alpha, but it was more than clear that they had little chance to win.

Not only was it stronger than the both of them, but it was a lot more used to fight as a werewolf than Scott was.

In fact, Scott knew very little about fighting in general and most of the things he knew came from Derek during the very few days they trained together.

Stiles watched the fight anxiously, wanting nothing more than to join them and help, but he also couldn’t leave because that would mean leaving Melissa and his father alone, knowing that his dad didn’t even have his gun on him.

Suddenly he felt something and looked in another direction with a frown.

 **???:** Save them!

Without even having the time to understand the voice’s order, Stiles felt tentacles spring from his back, catching the adults in their grasps in a very swift movement, before his body jumped forward without his command and catch Derek and Scott, making them all roll on the ground while the Alpha roared.

Scott and Derek wanted to ask Stiles what the fuck he was doing, when they heard a dull sound, like something getting stuck in the ground close to them.

 **???:** Close your eyes!

Again, despite warning Stiles, the voices didn’t wait for him to react, and just acted on her own.

New tentacles sprung out and covered everyone’s eyes tightly, while Stiles face directly melted, covering his eyes.

They all heard the very ominous “BIP” that made them freeze, followed closely by an explosion, that made Stiles shiver because of the loud sound produced.

There had been a moment of silence once the ringing sound in their eyes stopped, during which Stiles managed to regain his breath, until the Alpha’s pained roar teared through the night.

Only then did the tentacles relaxed, freeing the others, and Stiles’ face reformed.

The Alpha was roaring while covering its eyes.

 **Derek:** The Alpha is stunned. Let’s go.

The two teenagers nodded and lifted their parents before they all started running away as fast they could.

An angrier, and more powerful than ever, roar echoed behind them, making them slightly freeze and run even faster.

 **Derek:** It’s not following us.

They breathed out in relief.

 **Stiles:** But I can still feel it… so let’s not wait for it to change its mind.

They didn’t dare to really relax until they were finally inside the Stilinsky’s house, and the teenagers let their parents down.

On their face, it was clear that they were still slightly disconnected from the really, where they nearly died from a monster’s hands.

Their worldview just got shaken to its core, and they had to sit down, which they did.

 **Melissa:** _(panic)_ What the hell is going on… There was a monster! Scott’s face… Tentacles came out of Stiles’ body! Was that a grenade at the end?!

 **Noah:** It wasn’t a grenade. More like a flashbang. _(shake his head)_ But you’re right, what the fuck just happened?!

 **Scott:** _(sheepish)_ We were going to tell you…

 **Melissa:** Oh really Scott! Because it sure looks like it took a fucking monster for you to do it!

 **Stiles:** _(awkward)_ Please, listen to what we have to say…

Noah put his hand on Melissa’s shoulder to calm her bit.

 **Noah:** Go on. We are listening.

 **Stiles:** We really were going to tell you everything. There were things to take care off before that… and we decided that tomorrow night was probably the best choice. But the Alpha attacked…

 **Noah:** It’s not the first time you call it like that. What was that?

 **Derek:** It was a werewolf.

 **Melissa:** _(squint)_ And you are?

 **Noah:** I recognize you… You’re Derek Hale, aren’t you?

 **Derek:** Yes, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you, even if it should have been in better circumstances.

 **Melissa:** Werewolves… Alright. That makes sense.

 **Scott:** _(surprised)_ Really? You believe the Werewolf’s story just like that? You don’t ask for proofs or anything?

The stern look the adults sent him, coupled with Stiles very audible facepalm, made Scott blush and shut his mouth.

 **Noah:** _(shake his head)_ Anyway. Werewolves. Which means that you… and you are Werewolves too, right?

His finger pointed to Derek, and then Scott.

It was a question, but Stiles felt that it was delivered more like a rhetoric one.

Derek answered nonetheless though.

 **Derek:** _(nod)_ Yes. Scott and I are Werewolves.

 **Melissa:** So you can become like… that thing?

 **Derek:** _(shake his head)_ No. What you saw was an Alpha Werewolf. Scott and I are just Betas.

 **Noah:** What’s the difference?

 **Derek:** Just like actual wolves, Werewolves run in packs, creating the need for a hierarchy. The Alpha is the strongest, it’s the pack’s leader. Under it are the Betas, they are the pack’s main components. Besides them are Omegas. Werewolves who shoes to run alone. Being part of the pack makes a Werewolf stronger.

 **Noah:** Strength in number, got it.

 **Derek:** It’s more than just that. There’s… a synergy in the pack. It makes us physically stronger, faster, etc. It also grounds us more to reality and stop us from becoming completely feral, attacking everything, everywhere. It’s a bit hard to explain to non-Werewolves, sorry.

 **Noah:** I got the general idea.

 **Melissa:** Are all Alphas… like it?

 **Derek:** _(shake his head)_ No. I’m not sure what happened to it, but they are clearly not like that it general. It’s a crazy, feral, packless, Alpha.

 **Stiles:** It is responsible for the murder in the Preserve.

 **Noah:** You mean Laura Hale’s murder?

 **Derek:** Yes. When a Werewolf kills an Alpha, it takes its spark and becomes an Alpha itself. Laura was my Alpha, and she got killed for her power.

 **Noah:** _(wince)_ Fuck… That’s messed up.

He then turned to look at Scott and Stiles, and they knew it was their time to answer questions.

 **Noah:** What happened to you two? Last I knew Scott wasn’t a Werewolf and I’m sure as hell that you couldn’t fire off tentacles Stiles.

It was clearly the question that Stiles feared the most because he winced very visibly.

 **Stiles:** _(cough)_ Remember that time you forbid me from going into the Preserve… because there was a body… and you found Scott. _(look away)_ Well… I was there too… Hidden behind a tree.

 **Noah:** _(frown)_ Stiles… Scott told me he was there because of a Dare.

 **Stiles:** Yeah… no. Total lie. I convinced him to go searching for the missing half… but you caught him.

There was so much disapproval and disappointment in his gaze, that Stiles could physically feel it.

Unfortunately for him, he had to keep going, so he told them everything that happened, leaving nothing him, with Scott and Derek helping him.

When he was finally done, Noah stood up and went to take a drink to calm his nerves, and Stiles honestly couldn’t blame him.

It had been a very eventful night.

 **Noah:** What are you gonna do from now on?

 **Stiles:** Well… We have to find out the Alpha’s true identity and take care of it.

 **Noah:** _(frown)_ You want to kill it?

 **Stiles:** I don’t **want** to kill anything. But we have too. We can’t arrest the guy, or gal, because the death will probably be ruled as animals attacks, and for as much as they know, that person isn’t an animal. Besides, there’s the whole problem of full moon, and the whole moon cycle. It’s already feral now, we can’t guarantee that it won’t cause a bloodshed in the police station, or in the prison. Hell, we don’t even have a prison. Just Eichen House. And we have to remember that the whole Werewolves and creature of the night is a very well-guarded secret. Who knows what will happen to us if the wrong person learns that we are the one exposing the supernatural to the world? I don’t like it… but I figure that if the Human world has its rules and law… then so does the Supernatural one. And we have to apply them.

When he stopped talking, he was met with silence as Noah and Scott had their head lowered and their fists clenched, Melissa was looking at him with sympathy, and Derek with astonishment.

 **Stiles:** All right. I’m beat. _(yawn)_ I think I’m gonna sleep for at least 24 hours after all that. Dad, I assume that Scott, Melissa, and Derek can stay, right?

That seemed to have eased the tension and most of them had smiles on their faces.

With a chuckle Noah agreed and the teenagers fist-bumped.

Stiles started walking toward the stairs when he stopped.

 **Stiles:** Oh, yeah, before I forget. Dad, I don’t have ADHD anymore. I’m cured.

 **Noah:** _(widen his eyes)_ You what?!

 **Stiles:** I really want to explain how it’s possible… but I actually don’t know. I wished for it, and a woman answered in my head. Next thing I know, I’m cured, and I have abs. Just like Scott.

 **Noah:** _(bright smile)_ Damn.

 **Melissa:** Wait, what do you mean “just like Scott”?

 **Scott:** _(smile)_ You saw me play, then run through the forest. Becoming a Werewolf cured my asthma. And it gave me abs, which made Stiles jealous. _(chuckle)_

 **Stiles:** I was not jealous!

 **Scott:** _(smirk)_ And yet you wished to have them too.

 **Stiles:** That’s… _(huff)_ Fine. Whatever.

And he stormed out, making everyone, besides Derek, laugh out loud, but the genuine smile on his face was enough to say he was amused too.

Everyone went to take a shower, and went to sleep, very much exhausted from all that happened.

The next day, Noah woke up groggy from his nightmares, before remembering that they actually happened.

With a sigh he went to take a shower, and a coffee.

Passing by Stiles’ room, he stopped, and put his hand on the door with sad eyes, stroking it gently.

His baby suffered that much, and he had no idea.

He felt sad and ashamed as a parent that he failed to notice that something really wrong was happening with his son.

He couldn’t help but wonder if he had really been such a neglectful father.

He got startled out of his thoughts by the door opening from the pressure he forgot to keep in check, too lost in his thoughts.

Since he had already opened the door, he just entered, looking around him with pensive eyes as the familiar room felt a bit different now that he realized he didn’t know his son as much as he would have like to believe.

He remembered buying the posters with Stiles but didn’t know that much about who or what was on it, or even why Stiles liked them.

The prior night of revelations had been the wakeup call he needed to realize that his son was becoming a stranger before his eyes.

Thinking yet again about Stiles, he turned his gaze toward the bed, and screamed out loud, startling everyone awake.

Scott was looking around him, clearly lost, while Derek came beside him as fast as possible with Melissa on hot on his heels.

When they came in the room, they realized why Noah screamed, and the nurse couldn’t help to cover her mouth, to not do the same.

Derek sighed.

On the bed, Stiles had practically fully melted, and only his head and an arm were still solid, creating the shocking sight of the decapitated teenager.

It was clearly not something that you would want to ever see, even less when it’s your own son, which was why despite his hardened nerves as a cop, Noah couldn’t have helped but screamed out loud, waking everyone else up.

Upon realizing his situation, Stiles blushed and reformed his body, after putting the quilt back up with his free arm, not wanting to flash his nudity to everyone in the room.

He quickly put back his pyjama that he lost while melting.

Once ready, he stood up and helped his father sit down.

 **Stiles:** Sorry, I forgot to warn you. I tend to melt when I’m unconscious or asleep. Sometimes completely and sometimes partially. I don’t have much control over it when I’m not awake.

 **Melissa:** Is it… painful?

 **Stiles:** Not at all. At first it was uncomfortable, but now it feels natural. At this point I’m not even sure which form is my main one now.

 **Scott:** But you said that you had to be awake to control it. Doesn’t that mean that you’re more liquid than solid now?

 **Stiles:** I don’t know… not really? What I mean, is that I don’t have to concentrate or anything to stay solid or to stay liquid. I only have to focus to go from one to the other. Or to do other things like the claws, and probably the tentacles.

 **Derek:** _(think)_ So, you can assume any form as long as you concentrate on the process and the form you want to take.

 **Stiles:** It’s only a hypothesis since I have been like that for that long anyway. And we don’t even know what I actually am.

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ It’s apparently all we have. I hope Doctor Deaton will be able to find something.

 **Melissa:** _(blink)_ Wait. _(puzzled)_ Doctor Deaton? As in, your boss? The veterinarian?

 **Stiles:** Turns out he is some sort of supernatural guru.

 **Melissa:** Damn.

 **Noah:** All right. This is not the kind of conversation I want to have before my breakfast and my coffee. So, if everyone is awake, let’s eat.

 **Stiles:** Yeah. Yesterday was eventful enough. Today we rest and tomorrow we strike back. Of course, that’s hoping that nothing happens today, like the Alpha killing someone or turning someone else.

 **Derek:** We will deal with it when it comes.

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ You said it.

**_To be continued_ **

****


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Here's the chapter 10, which means that we are halfway through the already written chapters théat I had piled up.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one too.

That’s what they said, but none of them could really relax.

In the living room, Derek seemed on his guards, nose and ears constantly twitching like he was waiting for an attack. 

Whether it was by the Alpha or the Hunters, no one knew.

Noah and Melissa were sitting together at the kitchen table, still trying to wrap their heads about the fact that in fact knew nothing about what was really happening in the world, and that they had no idea how to protect their boys.

Upstairs, Scott was lying doing on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about the fact that the cat was out the bag and that his mom knew everything.

In the thrill of the rush, and the aftermath, it was easy to explain everything, since they were still pumped with adrenaline, but now that the tension was down, Scott was freaking out.

Stiles on the other end seemed completely calm, his nose deep into a few books he managed to convince Deaton to lend to him, as he was trying to learn more about everything.

The truth however was that he was trying to distract himself from freaking outby thinking about the Alpha, the mysterious voice, or how his father was really gonna react without the lingering fear of being nearly eaten by a monstruous werewolf.

It’s in that passive tension that the group spent their Sunday, and when Monday came, they weren’t more relaxed than before.

Like always, Stiles and Scott got ready for school, and so did Noah, and Melissa since she was forced to sleep at the Stilinsky’s house for her own safety.

Everyone came out at the same time, ready to attack the day, Derek disappearing in the forest, when Melissa’s very audible groan made them all stop in their track.

**Scott:** Mom?

**Melissa:** I forgot that Stiles crashed my car that night.

**Stiles:** _(blush)_ Oh, yeah, I forgot to apologize for that.

**Melissa:** _(shake her head)_ I’m not mad. You saved us by doing that.

**Scott:** We were lucky that the Alpha was waiting for us at our house. If he was at the Stilinsky’s, we probably would have three crashed cars.

**Melissa:** Yeah. Fortunately, we decided to all go in the same car after dropping your Lacrosse stuff here.

**Stiles:** Best decision ever. But what are we gonna do now?

**Noah:** _(insist)_ You two… will go to school. Mel’ and I will take care of it. We’ll find a way to deal with that.

**Stiles:** But…

**Noah:** Not buts. You can’t help with that, so I need you to go to school. Just because you are… something, doesn’t mean you’re going to forfeit the rest of your life.

**Stiles:** _(pout)_ Fine. Take care, and call me if you even feel that something isn’t right ok? We still have a rogue Alpha running around.

**Noah:** _(nod)_ Fine.

With a bit of reluctance, Stiles went to the front seat of his Jeep, with Scott throwing the bags to the back and sitting as well.

With a sigh and a reassuring pat from his best friend, Stiles started the car and pulled off the driveway toward the school.

The school day started like any other, beside the fact that more people greeted them, because of their amazing game at the Lacrosse match.

The monotony of the school was the contrast they very much needed after a life and death situation like Saturday night.

In fact, even Harris’ bitchiness didn’t manage to get to Stiles that day.

When came lunch-break, the two teenagers felt a lot better.

Or well, they were, because when they stepped out of the building, they saw the police investigating a crime scene.

A bus ravaged, covered in blood, making them freeze.

**Stiles:** Shit.

**Scott:** The Alpha attacked again…

**Stiles:** We must have pissed it off, s it went to gnaw on some innocent person.

**Scott:** What do we do now?

**Stiles:** For now, nothing. For a crime like that, my dad is probably on the case. I will text him, and Derek, and tonight we will see. You should text your mom too… and probably Deaton.

**Scott:** You’re right.

After taking a deep breath, they went to the cafeteria, ready to eat, no longer relaxed.

As they were talking about the Alpha, Stiles sensed something, so shut his moth, surprising Scott.

He frowned, raised his head from his plate, and saw Lydia stops at their table, before putting her plater down and sitting next to Scott.

A bit later, the rest of Lydia’s clique came to sit with them too, Jackson a lot less willingly than the others.

He heard something on his right, and saw a girl sit, but not really react to his presence, while on his left was Danny, making Stiles smile a bit.

Allison came too and sat next to Scott, making them raise their vigilance slightly, but did their best not to let it show on their face.

**Stiles:** _(puzzled)_ Lydia? What are you doing?

**Lydia:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Eating lunch. Isn’t that obvious?

**Stiles:** Well, yes, that much is obvious. _(deadpan)_ But I would very much like to know why you came to do it here? At that table.

**Lydia:** _(ignore)_ I can eat wherever I want.

Stiles’ deadpan was something no one ever thought that they would see come from him, and more importantly directed at Lydia, making Scott smirk slightly.

However, who would be Lydia if a simple deadpan was enough to embarrass her?

She simply ignored him.

**Danny:** Have you heard about the attack? They are saying it was some kind of animal attack. Probably a cougar.

**Jackson:** I heard it was a mountain lion.

**Stiles and Lydia:** _(dismissive)_ A cougar is a mountain lion.

At Jackson’s questioning stare, she quickly backpedalled.

**Lydia:** Isn’t it?

**Jackson:** _(scoff)_ Who cares? That guy’s probably some homeless tweaker who’s gonna die anyway.

**Stiles:** His name is Garrison Myers. He was an insurance investigator, converted as a bus driver for a few years before going into retirement a few years ago. He has a very normal and comfy home, according to what I’m reading.

**Jackson:** _(frown)_ How do you know that?

Only then did Stiles slightly raised his eyes from his phone.

**Stiles:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Who cares?

That answer seemed to irritate Jackson if his jaw’s twitching was any good indication.

**Lydia:** Alright, let’s talk about something a bit more fun.

Since it was Lydia’s request, everyone, beside Stiles and Scott, silently agreed.

**Lydia:** Like… _(smirk)_ How’s the love life of the two new star players?

**Jackson:** _(scoff)_ They are not star players, in any sense of the term, thank you very much. They were lucky.

He was prepared to say more, but Lydia cut him off by putting her hand on his jaw.

**Lydia:** Babe, no one likes a sore loser.

**Jackson:** _(eyeroll)_ Whatever. There’s no way someone is interested in them. Besides, I’m pretty sure they are fucking each other.

**Stiles:** Sorry to disappoint you Jackson, but we did receive offers.

**Jackson:** _(scoff)_ Oh, please. Who would be interested in your two sorry asses.

Stiles didn’t answer, but his very suggestive glance at his left did all the talk.

Jackson’s eyes bulged and his jaw fell to the floor.

**Jackson:** Danny, tell me you’re not interested in… that.

**Danny:** Sorry Jacks. But for you to ask me that, it can only mean that you haven’t seen what’s hiding under those ugly clothes.

**Stiles:** Hey!

**Danny:** Besides, they never answered so I assumed they weren’t interested.

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ I never said that.

Danny looked at him in surprise.

**Stiles:** Well, Scott’s not interested.

**Danny:** _(flirty)_ But you are?

**Stiles:** _(flirty)_ Maybe. _(shrug)_ But I’m more of a date-first kind of guy.

**Danny:** _(flirty)_ I don’t mind.

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ Oh really. I like the sound of that.

**Lydia:** That’s cute. But since I’m not staying home watching Lacrosse videos again, we should do something fun.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ “We”?

**Jackson:** _(frown)_ Do I have to? I can think of better plans than spending more time with Stilinsky.

**Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ Glad to see that we’re on the same page for once.

**Lydia:** Well, I already decided that we were all gonna do something together.

**Stiles:** Why?

**Danny:** _(frown)_ “All”?

**Lydia:** Allison is coming of course. And so is Scott I suppose since Stiles and he are practically attached at the hips.

**Scott:** That’s not…

**Allison:** I…

**Lydia:** _(interrupt)_ So, where, and when?

Only a collective silence responded to her.

At this point Jackson and Danny seemed resigned, while the other three were speechless, not used to see Lydia’s bossiness directed at them like that.

Danny even looked at Stiles apologetically, making the other boy sigh.

**Stiles:** Why don’t you just decide? Since it’s clear that you call the shots here.

**Lydia:** _(smirk)_ Damn right I do. How about… bowling, tomorrow night?

**Scott:** I don’t know how to bowl. And I don’t really want to… sixth wheels with you guys.

**Allison:** Yeah, me neither.

**Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ Let’s stop seeing it as a date at this point.

**Danny:** Yeah. _(think)_ I guess it’s more like… a celebratory outing for our victory Saturday.

**Scott:** _(shrug)_ I guess that works better for me.

**Allison:** _(doubtful)_ I guess that’s fine, then.

**Lydia:** _(smile)_ Good. See you, then.

She stood up, took her things, and left, followed by Jackson and the others.

Allison followed as well after a bit of hesitation.

Only Danny stayed behind with them.

**Danny:** I’m sorry for Lydia’s… attitude. _(awkward)_ I’d understand if you’d rather…

**Stiles:** Nah, it’s okay. I’m not thrilled at the idea of our date transforming into a group outing, but well, it just means we will have to have a real date later. _(wink)_

**Danny:** _(smirk)_ I’m sure we’ll find something.

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ Good.

With a wink Danny took his things and left. Seeing how it was time to go to class, they left the cafeteria too.

Stiles tried to play it cool, but from Scott’s meaningful grin, it was clear that he wasn’t fooling anyone, and Stiles blushed.

Fortunately, Scott decided to not tease his best friend for the time being and said nothing more about that subject.

When they finally got off school, they went straight to the old Hale House to train with Derek. During that training, they got a very pleasant surprise.

Stiles discovered to himself a brand new power that would probably prove itself very useful.

It was now a certainty that Stiles was made of metal, but what they didn’t know until then was that he also had control over nearby pieces of metal.

Of course, since he just discovered that fact, Stiles possesses little to no control over that power, and even making a coin float was extremely taxing for him.

Besides, the major headache he felt afterward made him wonder whether or not using that power was really worth it.

When they finished working, Stiles couldn’t really drive being he felt like his head was splitting and he was seeing double, so Scott had to take the wheel.

When they arrived to the Stilinsky’s house, Stiles’ headache had barely subsided, but at least he was able to see clearly in front of him.

Melissa had to work overnight at the hospital, but Noah was free for the night, so they started the reunion, and they would tell everything that happened to Melissa, to keep her in the loop.

**Scott:** So, what do we do?

**Stiles:** _(groan)_ Not so loud dude…

**Noah:** _(puzzled)_ What’s happening to him?

**Scott:** He discovered a new power to himself, but now he has a class A headache. I even had to drive the Jeep.

**Noah:** _(surprised)_ He let you drive Roscoe? Then I guess it’s really a severe one. Maybe we shouldn’t do that meeting now…

**Stiles:** _(hold his head)_ It’s ok… I can follow. No need to postpone anything.

**Noah:** _(shrug)_ If you say so.

**Stiles:** So… the bus driver?

**Noah:** He’s alive.

**Scott:** _(surprised)_ Really?

**Noah:** I don’t know what the Alpha’s goal was, but it attacked the poor man, nearly reaping him to shreds, and stopped.

**Derek:** Will he survive?

**Noah:** That’s… unlikely.

**Scott:** Why?

**Noah:** While he survived the attack, I don’t think the Alpha will let him go.

**Derek:** Do we have nay idea why the Alpha attacked him?

**Noah:** _(shake his head)_ None.

**Stiles:** But you do think that it wasn’t a random attack.

**Noah:** Yeah… I saw the interior of the bus. The Alpha let the guy alive on purpose. It wasn’t a frenzied attack. If it really wanted to kill him back then, it would have.

**Scott:** But why?

**Stiles/Derek:** A message.

**Scott:** What?

**Derek:** It’s a message that the Alpha left.

**Scott:** To whom?

**Stiles:** Who knows. But it’s certainly a warning.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ A warning from what?

**Derek:** _(grave)_ The hunt has started. And that guy was the first one.

**Stiles:** Yeah, the Alpha will very likely go on a killing spree, eliminating every single person on its list.

**Scott:** Fuck.

**Noah:** Yes, indeed. That’s why we have to find out why the Alpha attacked the guy.

**Stiles:** _(groan)_ Fucking headache… Alright. I propose that tomorrow we forget about training. Dad, you will go and try to find out everything you can about Garrison Myers and see if you find something that seems important with your legendary cop’s eyes. Derek will sneak into the hospital with Melissa’s help, and will see if he can get anything out of his mouth. I’m pretty sure a werewolf will be intimidating enough for him to talk. Especially after being attacked by one already. _(groan)_ It hurts… _(deep breath)_ We would love to help, but unfortunately we kinda already have something tomorrow night. And cancelling will probably be worse for us.

**Derek:** Why?

**Stiles:** My date has been hijacked by Lydia and now it’s a group outing to celebrate Saturday’s victory. And one of the persons coming is Allison Argent.

**Derek:** _(deadpan)_ Really Stiles.

**Stiles:** I’m not thrilled about it, but I had a very good idea on the way from school. I would be the person occasion to see whether or not she had been introduced to the family business.

**Noah:** _(deadpan)_ That’s an awful idea.

**Derek:** You shouldn’t hint at all that you know about the supernatural, because if she knows we will have bigger problems.

**Stiles:** _(pout)_ Fine.

**Noah:** _(sigh)_ I can see that you really want to go.

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ Nah, you’re right. It was a bad idea. I’m gonna call Danny and say I’m not going.

**Noah:** No, you’re right. You should go.

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ Really?

**Noah:** Yeah. In retrospective, your help will not really be needed tomorrow night. If too many people sneak into the hospital, it will be suspicious, and I don’t really need help with what I’m gonna do. You should enjoy your life while everything is still calm.

**Stiles:** _(hug)_ Thanks dad.

**Noah:** However, like Derek said, you should under no circumstances, tip Allison about the fact that you know. You’re ging there as a clueless teenager ready to have fun. Have I been clear?

**Stiles:** Cristal.

**Noah:** _(nod)_ Good. The same goes to you Scott.

**Scott:** _(salute)_ Yes sir!

**Noah:** Perfect.

He started leaving when he froze, and slowly turned around.

**Noah:** I just realized what you said. _(surprised)_ You have a date?

**Stiles:** _(puzzled)_ Is it really that shocking?

**Noah:** _(deadpan)_ Stiles… It’s the first time you’re going on a date. Ever. So, yes, I’m surprised.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Is it? _(realize)_ Holy shit, it is!

**Noah:** So, who is the lucky girl?

And that made Stiles and Scott freeze in their tracks, looking at each other, blinking.

Derek understood instantly what was happening, and slightly widened his eyes.

He decided that it was better to leave them alone to talk about that kind of things, so he simply disappeared.

Scott looked at him leaving and after a bit of hesitation left too and went to Stiles’ room.

**Noah:** _(frown)_ Stiles?

**Stiles:** _(awkward)_ Well, dad. There’s a conversation that we need to…

**Noah:** _(interrupt)_ You’re not gay.

**Stiles:** _(blink)_ Well… _(nod)_ bisexual would more accurate, yeah.

**Noah:** _(frown)_ You’re joking, right?

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ What do you mean? Why would I joke about that?

**Noah:** So, you’re really…?

**Stiles:** Bisexual? Yes.

**Noah:** I… see. Alright.

**Stiles:** Alright?

**Noah:** What do you want me to say? _(shrug)_ I wasn’t expecting it, but frankly, after Saturday… it’s honestly the least shocking revelation that heard. So… yeah. Alright. I don’t mind. You can be with who you want to be with, that’s fine. Well as long as you’re not breaking the law to do it, if you know what I mean.

**Stiles:** Loud and clear, but it’s with Danny that I’m going out.

**Noah:** _(frown)_ I think I heard you mention him before, but I don’t remember.

**Stiles:** He’s a nice guy, who’s biggest flaw is that he’s Jackson Whittemore’s best friend. He’s the goal of our Lacrosse team.

**Noah:** _(nod)_ If you think he’s good, then I guess it’s fine. You’re quite the good judge of character.

**Stiles:** _(hug)_ Thanks daddio. Love you!

**Noah:** _(smile)_ Love you too.

Stiles ran to his room with a big smile, while Noah was watching him with a little smile.

**_To be Continued_ **


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles knew that Scott did his best to not listen to his conversation with his father, but by the look his best friend gave him, it was clear that he gave in to the temptation and listened.

He smiled as Scott hugged him, happy for him.

They went to do their homework when Scott lifted his head with a frown.

 **Stiles:** Scott?

 **Scott:** I was thinking about tomorrow’s repartition of tasks…

 **Stiles:** And?

 **Scott:** Why is neither Derek, nor I, going to the bus to try and track something? Well, mainly Derek because I’m far from good, but still. Shouldn’t we use our super nose for that kind of situation?

 **Stiles:** Well, I did think of that. But I thought that since the attack isn’t that fresh anymore, and that the police already went inside with their chemical stuff, it was more than unlikely that any of you manage to sniff anything.

 **Scott:** Oh… I guess you’re right. Sorry, I should have thought that if I can think of it, then you probably already thought about it a long time ago.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ What was that?

 **Scott:** _(puzzled)_ What?

 **Stiles:** That wave of negativity that you just let out. Where does it come from.

 **Scott:** _(shake his head)_ It’s nothing. No need to care about that.

 **Stiles:** _(unimpressed)_ If my best buddy is having self-depreciating thoughts, it’s literally my job to care about it. Spit it.

 **Scott:** _(sigh)_ You’re not going to drop it, are you?

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ It saddens me that you even have to ask.

 **Scott:** _(sigh)_ Fine. It’s just… I feel a bit useless ok?

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ Why?

 **Scott:** _(uncomfortable)_ You seem to take everything so well, besides the few panic attacks in the beginning. You can make plans that even a grown werewolf and our parents listen. You’re smart, strong, and you even managed to catch Danny. Hell, you even came out to your father earlier! _(sigh)_ I can’t do any of that. How am I even useful in all of that?! I thought that when I became a werewolf I would become able to help you, and all… but in the end I need you to even stay in control. Saturday for example, you saved all of us… twice!

It was obvious that Scott had a lot of pent up feelings that wanted to escape in that moment.

Not even once did Stiles try to interrupt him as he kept his gaze steady on his best friend.

 **Stiles:** _(calm)_ Are you done?

Scott lowered his eyes, a bit ashamed that he didn’t manage to hide from Stiles.

 **Stiles:** If you’re done, then listen to me. You say that I handle things well, but I only do because you’re with me. The only reason I am still me to begin with, is because you were there. Do not say that you’re useless compared to me, because it wouldn’t be fair. We are not from the same species. There are things that I can do and that you can’t, and there are others that you can do now and that I cannot. You train hard with Derek to master the change that you didn’t ask for, and I see that. You’re a hardworking, and stubborn person so I have no doubt over the fact that you’ll become an awesome werewolf if you give yourself the time for it. As for me, I genuinely do not know how I’m really handling that… whatever-I-am stuff, and you know, I need your help to figure out what exactly I became that night. You say that I saved us Saturday night, but it wasn’t really me. The woman that I hear… she’s the one who saved us. I’m pretty sure she’s the one who warned me about the Alpha on the way, because I sure as hell cannot sense it that far away by myself. It was her who took control over my body to shield us from the flashbang, not me. So, I really don’t know why you think that I’m some sort of innate genius about that stuff, because I know I’m not. And you know what, I’m happy to be the one grounding you, because I know you’re the one grounding me. I would really like it if you would stop beating yourself over nothing, and if you can’t, please talk to me.

 **Scott:** _(shameful)_ Stiles… _(nod)_ Alright.

 **Stiles:** Don’t be ashamed to feel what you feel. _(hug)_ I’m here for you. Always.

Scott simply nodded and returned Stiles’ hug, lowering his head in the other boy’s shoulder.

After that emotional conversation, they weren’t in the mood anymore for homework or even research, so they went to sleep.

The next day, they felt a bit better, and the mood was quite light when they went to school.

Lydia came up to them to make sure that they weren’t going to skip, which they weren’t going to do anyway.

For once, the day had a feeling of normality that they were quite beginning to miss since the start of all the crazy supernatural things that happened to them.

For once, they weren’t wondering about a crazy Alpha werewolf, or about Hunters realizing that they were supernatural as well, but instead, they were thinking about what they were going to wear to the group outing at the bowling.

For once, they were thinking like normal teenagers, and they felt good about it.

It was obvious that Jackson wasn’t thrilled about going to bowl with them, but since it was Lydia that said so, he kept his mouth shut.

Stiles spotted Danny by his locker, so he went to see him.

 **Stiles:** Hey Danny.

 **Danny:** _(smile)_ Hey Stiles.

 **Stiles:** About tonight. Do you want me to come get you?

 **Danny:** Sure, that would be great. Let’s say… 7?

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ Noted.

 **Danny:** See you later.

They went to their respective classes, and only saw each other again at Lacrosse training.

This time, Stiles managed to keep his calm when the coach blowed his whistle, and Scott stayed grounded the whole time, despite Jackson numerous taunts.

As it was already planned, they didn’t head to the Preserve to train this time and went directly home.

When it was finally time to go, Stiles simply dressed like he usually and would and was ready to leave, when Scott stopped him.

 **Stiles:** What’s the matter?

 **Scott:** Are you really going dressed like that?

 **Stiles:** _(puzzled)_ What’s wrong with my clothes? You never complained before.

 **Scott:** I don’t have anything against your choice of clothes. But right now it’s not about me. It’s about securing you a true date with Danny. Going dressed like that is not going to help you do it.

 **Stiles:** _(snicker)_ Are you serious?

Scott didn’t even bother answering and stared at him flatly.

 **Stiles:** _(gasp)_ Fuck you are serious.

Knowing that when Scott was that serious it was a nearly hopeless to try and make him change his mind, Stiles simply went back to his room with the other boy.

He had to admit that he had never seen his best friend that focused at choosing between shirts and he wasn’t quite sure how he should be feeling about it.

But when the boys gave him clothes and asked him to change, he had to admit that it was way better than what he was wearing, and with the new muscles, his clothes were fitting him quite nicely if he dared say.

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ Way better.

 **Stiles:** _(puzzled)_ Since when do you know anything about clothes? Your mom choose everything for you.

 **Scott:** _(smirk)_ There are some things that I manage to keep for myself.

 **Stiles:** _(gasp)_ You dare! That’s against our brocode!

 **Scott:** _(scoff)_ Since when?

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ I’m disappointed Scotty-boy.

 **Scott:** _(eyeroll)_ Yeah, yeah, let’s go.

Stiles still feigning annoyance followed him with a well-staged pout.

When they went to get Danny, Stiles was feeling very grateful toward his best friend for making him change clothes, because he could clearly feel Danny’s gaze on him, and the way it lingered made Stiles feel more than a few things.

Danny was acting actually interested, and he never really had been the target of such attention before, making him feel quite content.

He sneaked a quick glance at Scott, who gave him a proud smirk, proving to him that he knew quite well what was happening.

They arrived at the Bowling alley, at the same time as Lydia, Jackson and Allison, and the redhead’s eyebrows flew up her forehead when she saw them come out of the car.

She even blinked a few times to be sure of what she was actually seeing.

 **Danny:** I know Lydia. _(smirk)_ He looks good.

 **Lydia:** _(impressed)_ He does, indeed. Good choice Stiles. Those clothes really do suit you quite well.

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ Thanks Lydia. _(awkward)_ But Scott was the one who picked them for me.

 **Lydia:** _(interested)_ Really, now… _(devilish smile)_ Well, looks like we have more things in common than I thought McCall.

 **Scott:** Thanks Lydia.

 **Jackson:** _(annoyed)_ Are we going to bowl or not?

Without waiting for an answer, he already stepped into the alley. Lydia rolled her eyes, and everyone followed him in.

Very quickly they found themselves separated by pair, Scott ending with Allison since the others were paired in couples.

 **Scott:** _(grumble)_ I really wonder why they wanted us to come if it’s to just form couples.

 **Allison:** _(shrug)_ Who knows what’s really going through Lydia’s head. But it does make me realize that it’s the first time we actually talk.

 **Scott:** _(nod)_ Oh, yeah, that’s true. With the Lacrosse game, and Jackson’s general venomous behaviour, we really never got the chance to know each other. Let’s do it from the beginning. _(extend his hand)_ Hi, Scott McCall.

 **Allison:** _(chuckle)_ Allison Argent.

 **Scott:** _(chuckle)_ Nice to meet you.

 **Allison:** Since we are here, let’s have fun. Do you know how to bowl?

 **Scott:** _(awkward)_ I only bowled once. At a birthday party… when I was eight.

 **Allison:** _(light smile)_ It’s ok, I can teach you. I used to bowl with my Dad.

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ Why not. It can be fun.

They stood up and went near the ball to take one. They watched Lydia perform before having access to the lane. Of course Jackson had to step up and flirt with her in the process of showing her how to bowl. Her first ball went straight to the gutter, and the second one only taking down one or two pins.

 **Lydia:** _(groan)_ I’m so bad at this.

The lane being now free, Allison stepped up, took a ball, and went into position.

With expert and precise movement she threw her ball, getting a strike on the first try, making Scott applaud.

She went back to her seat with a bright smile.

 **Lydia:** _(chuckle)_ Looks like someone brought their A games tonight.

Jackson stood up and went to take a ball.

Despite the fact that they both made a strike, while Allison’s one looked very professional and technic, Jackson’s one was way cockier, and full of bragging.

It was further accentuated by the cocky smirk on his lips.

 **Jackson:** Who’s next?

 **Allison:** _(look at Scott)_ Do you wanna go?

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ Why not? Now or later.

The werewolf stood up, Allison following him.

 **Allison:** Let yourself go, I’m gonna show you the movement.

 **Jackson:** _(snort)_ What’s the matter McCall? Need someone to teach you? _(smirk)_ Want my help instead?

 **Stiles:** _(sips)_ Judging by your respective grades, I think that Allison will probably be a better teacher than you.

Seeing that neither Scott nor Allison even reacted to his taunts, he was quite annoyed, and Stiles’ jab made him angrier, so he turned to glare dangerously at him.

But unfortunately, Stiles was dully staring back while sipping on his drink, clearly unaffected by the glare.

The other teenager quickly lost interest in the cocky jock and turned to look at his best friend play.

With Allison’s lessons, Scott managed to make quite a few pins fall, making the three of them smile happily.

They went back to their seat.

Stiles lifted his head to look at Danny, his eyes full of questions.

The Hawaiian boy smiled, stood up, and threw his ball, nearly making all pins fall, earning everyone’s applause.

It was finally Stiles’ turn and Scott’s gaze toggled between him and Jackson, worrying a bit about his friends reaction, to the very obvious poisonous quips that the human will fire as soon as Stiles failed his throw.

Surprisingly, Stiles’ face was quite relaxed as he took a ball and went into position.

Calmly, he threw the ball, making it hit the pins right in the middle, and making an incredibly smooth strike.

Compared to Jackson’s smugness, there was a certain fluidity in Stiles’ movement that made it seems that it was a natural conclusion.

Calmly, and without even looking in Jackson’s direction, Stiles went back to his seat.

 **Danny:** Well played Stiles! _(impressed)_ That was the smoothest strike I ever saw in my life. Where did you learn to bow like that?

 **Stiles:** It was actually my first time.

 **Danny:** _(scoff)_ As if.

Stiles only smiled and shrugged, without trying to defend what he said.

The game kept going and it was obvious that everyone’s mentality was different.

Scott and Allison were behaving like a teacher and a student, while having fun.

Jackson was treating the game like a competition, and his only goal was to do better than Stiles, with Lydia acting like the perfect encouraging girlfriend.

Stiles however didn’t care at all about Jackson’s little competition, and besides playing, he was busy flirting with Danny.

He wasn’t sure where the sudden surge of confidence came from, allowing him to actually flirt with someone, but he sure wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

Somehow, seeing Stiles ignore him made Jackson even angrier, and he gradually became sloppier, missing the strike a few times, while Stiles didn’t.

Seeing the jock’s expression, Scott couldn’t help but be a little mischievous as Stiles was going back to his seat.

 **Scott:** Hey Jackson, how many was that?

 **Jackson:** _(scowl)_ Six times. In a row.

 **Stiles:** _(shrug)_ It’s not that hard.

 **Lydia:** _(sweet smile)_ Then how about you help me?

 **Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ You can’t pretend with me. You’re more than fine.

 **Lydia:** _(scoff)_ Thanks for the vote of confidence.

 **Danny:** _(smile)_ Don’t worry, everything will be just fine.

 **Scott:** You can do it Lydia!

 **Allison:** Yeah! I know you can!

She stood up and went to take a ball.

 **Jackson:** _(stand up)_ Wait, let me help you.

 **Lydia:** It’s ok. I kinda want to do this one on my own.

Shocked, Jackson went back to his seat, speechless.

Ignoring him, his girlfriend went into position and threw the ball, which headed straight to the pins making them all fall in a beautiful strike.

Everybody started clapping for her and she went back to her seat with a sweet smile.

 **Lydia:** I think I’m getting the hang of it.

 **Allison:** _(_ Really? Because that was kinda perfect form.

 **Lydia:** _(feigning ignorance)_ Was it?

It was obvious that Allison didn’t believe her lie, and that she had more to say.

Stiles kissed Danny on the cheek before excusing himself to the toilets.

When he stepped out of it, he saw Jackson standing angrily by the pinball machine, so he sighed and went to see him.

 **Stiles:** Nice shot.

The glare that Jackson sent him was scathing, making him sigh.

 **Stiles:** It’s obvious that you’re not having fun tonight. But you can’t blame me for that. It wasn’t my idea in the first place. I know that you hate me since… sixth grade, but I don’t see why you can’t let your animosity aside for tonight.

 **Jackson:** _(eyeroll)_ I do not hate you.

 **Stiles:** _(sarcasm)_ Oh yeah, that shows.

 **Jackson:** _(grunt)_ I don’t.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ Then what is it? You act like a bitch with me since forever.

 **Jackson:** _(shake his head)_ Why would I talk about that with you?

 **Stiles:** Because you’re alone on a pinball machine while everyone is laughing and having fun by the bowling lanes? That it’s a kind of low that even I never reached.

 **Jackson:** _(eyeroll)_ Whatever. Besides don’t act like you don’t hate me too.

 **Stiles:** First of all, you just admitted that you hate me. Second of all, I don’t hate you. I just thought you were a douche, which you are, and I was annoyed by the fact that you were going out with Lydia, which meant that I couldn’t. That’s all. I’ve officially stopped pursuing Lydia, which means that the only thing between us is your douchery.

 **Jackson:** _(scoff)_ And why would you want for us to have something?

 **Stiles:** Well, I plan of going out with your best friend. And I know that if I was in your position, I wouldn’t want Scott to feel bad for going out with you, just because of us.

 **Jackson:** And now you use the guilt card.

 **Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ No, I use the mature card. And the olive branch one. If you want to let it go to waste, it’s on you, not on me.

He started leaving but Jackson grabbed his arm.

 **Jackson:** _(scowl)_ Fine. I’ll say it.

Stiles turned around, showing that he was listening.

 **Jackson:** _(sigh)_ In the beginning I just thought you were annoying. And then you started pursuing Lydia. You made it clear that she deserved someone better than me. _(shake his head)_ That’s not something you ever want to hear. And it made me mad to think that maybe one day she would think that too. So, yeah, I turned my anger on you. And it became natural.

 **Stiles:** _(wince)_ Yeah, I’ve come to realize that I wasn’t as good as I thought I was. I’m sorry for that. I guess no one deserve to hear that, not even you.

 **Jackson:** When you finally dropped it with Lydia, I felt better. Like a weight had been lift out of my chest.

 **Stiles:** _(shocked)_ Wait, you really thought I had a chance with Lydia?

 **Jackson:** _(eyeroll)_ I’m not as stupid as everyone think I am. I know that her stupid girlfriend attitude is just an act. You know just how smart she really is, and if she wanted she would already be in college or something.

 **Stiles:** Yeah, or she would have had a Nobel Prize for some kind of discovery.

 **Jackson:** _(look away)_ She started that act to preserve whatever I have left of my ego and prevent me from having some kind of breakdown.

 **Stiles:** _(shocked)_ You really love her.

 **Jackson:** _(eyeroll)_ Why would have I been with her for so long if I didn’t love her.

 **Stiles:** I always thought you were holding her back, and that she needed someone who could let her fly freely. I guess I never considered the option that she was doing it by her own volution. I’m really sorry. I’ve always misunderstood the love between you two.

 **Jackson:** _(sigh)_ It doesn’t matter.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ So why are you still like an asshole with Scott and me?

 **Jackson:** The only things in my life that really matters are Lydia and Lacrosse. Just when I thought I was free from our influence with Lydia, you two dweebs become suddenly awesome at Lacrosse and you make it to first line. _(scowl)_ And now my position as a captain is in jeopardy.

 **Stiles:** _(blink)_ Oh…

 **Jackson:** I’m sure you two are cheating somehow. I don’t know if it’s steroids or something way weirder. I’m guessing something weirder since I’m pretty sure even steroids wouldn’t make you go from being a klutz, to a god at Lacrosse. Let’s not even talk about how you suddenly can lift me with one hand or make the fucking Lacrosse’s ball explode at impact. So don’t think I’m gonna give up finding going on with you two. And, I don’t know why, but my guts tell me you don’t want her, to find out about it.

He turned his head to look at Allison, still talking to Scott, Lydia, and Danny.

 **Stiles:** _(sigh)_ You know what, I tried. Whatever happens next, is no longer on me.

And Stiles left him alone, going back to the group.

While they were all talking, his phone, and Scott’s, let out a very distinct ringtone that made their expression turn serious.

 **Danny:** Stiles?

 **Stiles:** I’m sorry. That’s our emergency ringtone. For it to be used, some have to at least be in the hospital. We have to go.

 **Danny:** I understand, go.

 **Stiles:** I’ll see you at school.

He kissed him on the cheek and left hurriedly with Scott.

Once they were alone in the car, Stiles took out his phone and called Melissa back.

 **Stiles:** What’s happening?

 **Melissa:** Thank god you answered! It’s Derek!

**_To be Continued_ **


	12. Chapter 12

The tone of her voice froze Stiles’ blood, he knew that for Melissa to sound like he must have been extremely bad.

He gave the phone to Scott who put in on speakers as Stiles started the car.

**Stiles:** Where are you?

**Melissa:** At Deaton. Come quickly!

**Stiles:** We’re on our way.

He drove fast through the streets of Beacon Hills and reached the veterinarian clinic in record time.

They went in without wasting an instant and found Derek lying down on the operation table, a bullet hole in his forearm from where black veins were pulsing and black blood was oozing out.

A tourniquet had been made a bit higher on his arm, probably to stop the black veins from spreading.

It was obvious, even without the rotten smell, that it was an extremely bad situation.

**Scott:** _(frighten)_ What the hell is that?!

**Stiles:** _(serious)_ How can we help?

**Deaton:** It’s a wolfsbane infection. If it spread to his heart, he will die. To extract the bullet safely and to cure the poison, we need to put wolfsbane ashes on the wound. But there are thousands of kinds, and if I put the wrong one it will kill him. We need the exact kind.

**Stiles:** _(serious)_ How. Can. We. Help?

Everyone seemed surprise by Stiles’ calm and determination.

At that exact moment, Derek seemed to have regained a bit of consciousness, and had slightly opened his eyes.

**Melissa:** Derek! You mustn’t move!

**Derek:** _(cough blood)_ Kate… Argent.

And he lost consciousness again.

**Scott:** Who’s that?

**Noah:** _(come in)_ Chris’ sister.

**Deaton:** If she’s the one who shot Derek, then we will need one of her bullets to save him.

**Stiles:** Alright. _(start leaving)_

**Scott:** Wait! How are we gonna take one of her bullets?!

Stiles turned his head toward his best friend, his eyes glowing brighter and somehow darker than ever.

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ We will ask nicely. And if they refuse, then we will start being more persuasive.

**Noah:** _(frown)_ I feel like it’s something I should neither see, nor hear, as the Sheriff. But there’s no chances that I let you two kids go in there alone. Let’s go.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Dad…

**Noah:** _(categoric)_ Let’s go.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to convince his father, Stiles nodded and left, followed by Scott, toward the police cruiser.

The ride toward the Argent household was fast and tense.

Stiles was the first to leave the car, and he knocked on the door.

When Chris Argent opened the door, his expression didn’t change.

**Chris:** What is it?

**Stiles:** Chris Argent, we would like to come in.

**Chris:** _(frown)_ And you are?

Scott sensed that something in Stiles wasn’t right, and that he wasn’t at all in the mood for small talk, so he stepped forward and used his enhanced strength to push the older man out of the way allowing them to come in.

**Chris:** _(angry)_ Wait a minute!

Scott turned his head and flashed his eyes, causing Chris’ eyes to narrow dangerously, making him look like a wild animal.

He closed the door, but Noah came in at that moment, making him study the older man attentively, before finally closing the door.

When he went to the living room, Stiles and company were already sitting at the table, waiting for him to do the same.

Victoria Argent came from the kitchen and frowned at that sight.

**Victoria:** Chris? What is happening?

**Chris:** I would really like to know that too. _(squint)_ What can possibly make a werewolf and his companions, probably wolves too, come into a hunter’s house?

At the mention of werewolves, Victoria’s gaze became frosty, but she didn’t say anything.

Together they went to sit at the table, staring at the group.

**Chris:** So? What do you folks want?

He was looking at Noah, being the only adult on their side, but it wasn’t him who answered.

**Stiles:** We want access to your sister’s room.

**Victoria:** _(glare)_ You animals, what make you think you have any rights to make demands to us? _(snort)_ That we didn’t shoot you already is already quite merciful of us.

Stiles looked at her blankly before turning his head to Chris again.

**Stiles:** _(indifferent)_ Argent, does this chattering animal speaks for you?

**Victoria:** _(furious)_ What did you just say?!

**Stiles:** _(ignore her)_ You have two options here. First, you let us go and take what we came for. Or we have to take it by force. I don’t have time to waste with you, so make your choice right now.

There was an eerie sense of apathy in Stiles voice that sent shivers down Scott’s and Noah’s spines.

In that moment, Stiles was no longer a teenage boy, but a man ready to do whatever was needed.

**Chris:** I would like to see how you would force us.

Scott flashed his eyes and growled, making the hunters take out guns from under the table and ready them.

Noah took out his own gun and did the same, as Scott fully transformed, ready to fight.

Only Stiles was still sitting and didn’t make any move.

Silently, he lifted his hand and the guns in the Argents’ hands flew toward him, stopping in mid-air before being dismantled before the shocked and slightly fearful eyes of their owners.

Stiles’ eyes were silverly, but unlike how it was usually glowing, it was a dull and cold grey like they had never seen before in him.

**Scott:** _(growl)_ Where is her room.

It was obvious that the two hunters knew that they were at a disadvantage, but they didn’t want to just concede like that.

**Stiles:** _(ethereal voice)_ Upstairs. Third room on the right.

From the way their eyes widened, it was clear that they didn’t Stiles to know the exact location of Kate’s room.

Scott nodded and went upstairs.

A few minutes later he went back down with a bullet in a toilet paper.

**Stiles:** _(normal voice)_ Thank you for your cooperation.

He stood up, and left, followed by Scott and Noah.

The Argents looked at them going with wrath in their eyes.

**Chris:** This is not the end.

**Stiles:** _(stop)_ You are the one who started it. If you can’t follow your own code, do not expect us to stay down with saying anything. _(slightly turn around)_ And honestly if we followed the same code as you… _(snort)_ you would shit your pants.

With that they left.

Once they were in the car, Stiles let out a big breath, and had to clutch his chest as he was breathing heavily, his eyes glowing dimly.

Quickly Noah started the car, and they went back to the clinic, giving the bullet to Deaton.

The veterinarian took it quickly and proceeded with it.

When he was done, Derek’s tone was already a lot better than it was before.

The black lines were rescinding, and the black blood was returning to healthier shade of red under their eyes.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and Stiles had to sit down, because his had started to melt a bit.

**Scott:** Alright, I’ll ask. What the hell was that Stiles?! You scared the shit out of me! I tried to go with it because of everything that was happening but… Fuck!

**Melissa:** Language.

**Noah:** _(shake his head)_ You weren’t there Mel’… I didn’t recognize my own son.

**Stiles:** _(lower his eyes)_ We needed the bullet no matter what… So I asked the voice to help me.

**Scott:** _(shocked)_ You what?!!

**Stiles:** Look, it was obvious that she knew how to use my power way better than me. Like when she saved us in the forest. It was a risk I needed to take.

**Scott:** _(angry)_ Not without talking to us about it first! _(shout)_ I can’t be the Robin to your fucking Batman if you’re not sharing anything with me!

**Deaton:** I admit that Stiles took a lot of risks, but I believe that he was right.

**Scott:** Whatever.

He left the room, cliquing the door in the process.

Stiles wanted to go after him, but it was obvious that what he did took a toll on him, because even now his breath still wasn’t stable, and he hadn’t made his legs reform.

Since Derek was clearly feeling a lot better, and didn’t need as much attention as before, Melissa went to see her son, while Deaton went to… Stiles wasn’t sure what he went to do, but he didn’t care that much in that moment.

He felt a change in the air and turned his head to see his father sit next to him.

For a time, they just stayed there, in silence, until Noah turned his head to look at Stiles and put his arm around his son’s shoulder.

**Noah:** You can talk to me son.

**Stiles:** _(little smile)_ Depending on the subject you have in mind; I may not be able to talk about it here.

**Noah:** Why that?

**Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ What big ears you have grandma.

**Noah:** _(smirk)_ The better to hear you with, my dear.

**Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ Scott may be angry, and Derek out of it, but for some subjects I would rather keep it out of their earing range. _(shake his head)_

**Noah:** I know you Stiles. You’re just like your mother, so I can spot the signs quite easily. You like Derek, don’t you?

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ I don’t know. Maybe? I mean, I know he’s too old for me, and he probably doesn’t feel the same for me, so I certainly do not plan of acting on it, for the time being. Maybe ever. But now I’m curious. How did you guess?

**Noah:** _(chuckle)_ I told you. You’re just like Claudia.

Seeing Stiles’ face, he knew that his son wanted to know everything, so he smiled and ruffled the teenager’s really short hair.

**Noah:** Your mom was the sweetest woman I ever knew. She was kind and a bit strong-headed, just like you. One day, a long time before you were born, I got hurt on an operation, and went missing. _(smile)_ My sweet and gentle wife, then turned into the coldest and most domineering leader, took control over the police station, and coordinated all the operations of research and the affairs of the station by herself. I eventually got found and when my men told me that story, I had a hard time believing it. But then I got to the station and found Claudia barking orders to the cops, doing one hell of a job. When she saw me, she reverted back to her kind self and jumped in my arms. I think I fell even more in love with her at that time if it was even possible. Even now, she’s remembered in the station, and the veterans pay respect to her grave from time to time. _(smile)_ You say that you gave control to the voice… but I don’t completely believe that. I’m sure that at least a part of it was you, furious for what happened to Derek. It runs in your blood.

**Stiles:** Dad…

Stiles eyes were wet, and he took his father in his arm in a strong hug.

**Noah:** _(joking)_ Ouch, ouch, human here remember.

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ Thanks dad.

**Noah:** For the record, I’m not saying that I agree or encourage you to be with someone as old as Derek, but let’s be honest, you’re something, and he’s a werewolf. The age difference is frankly not that high on my list.

**Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ That’s really good to know. _(shake his head)_ But right now, I think I should just focus on being with Danny. Even though we’re not officially together yet, but that’s a detail. Besides, I’m pretty sure that Derek doesn’t feel the same.

He turned his head to look at the still sleeping figure.

**Noah:** _(shrug)_ Whatever you say Stiles. It’s your life. _(yawn)_ I’m beat.

**Stiles:** Me too. I kinda want to go to sleep for like a week.

**Deaton:** _(appear)_ You can go. Derek is healing nicely and there are no longer any risks for his life. I will keep an eye on him, and text you when he wakes up.

**Stiles:** _(hesitant)_ I don’t know…

**Deaton:** _(shrug)_ Suit yourself.

And he went back to whatever he was doing.

Stiles looked over to Derek’s unconscious figure, and finally decided that he really needed to sleep.

He forced his legs to be solid again, although very wobbly, and went to knock on the door where Scott and Melissa went.

**Stiles:** Scotty, Melissa, we’re going home. Are you coming with?

Melissa opened the door.

**Melissa:** _(nod)_ Let’s go. It was a very long day.

Scott followed after them without saying anything, which saddened Stiles quite a bit.

He didn’t think his best friend would react that badly to it, and he was feeling a bit guilty about it.

The next morning, Stiles felt a lot better, and he saw he had received a message from Deaton while he was sleeping saying that Derek was awake.

He had also received a text from Danny, asking him if everything was fine.

He smiled a bit at the attention.

When he looked up from his phone, he nearly had a heart attack, Derek being casually sitting on a chair, reading a book.

At that moment, he raised his head and looked directly in Stiles’ eyes.

**Stiles:** _(splutter)_ Since when are you here?

**Derek:** _(shrug)_ One hour or so.

**Stiles:** _(blink)_ And you didn’t wake me up because…?

**Derek:** _(sharp glare)_ Because I heard that someone did something very irresponsible for my sake. _(read his book)_ I decided that that person deserved some sleep.

**Stiles:** Well, thanks. I would always risk my life for some hours of sleep.

Derek didn’t even raise his head from his book, but the corner of his lips slightly perked up making Stiles chuckle.

**Derek:** So, all I heard was that you went to confront the Argent and forced them to give a bullet to you.

**Stiles:** Well, you have the general idea, yeah.

**Derek:** I know. _(look at Stiles)_ But I want the details. _(close his book)_ I want to know how exactly you did that.

**Stiles:** Well… I kinda gave the control to the woman that I hear.

**Derek:** _(frown)_ What did you just say?

**Stiles:** I know it was a crazy, and dangerous, idea… But I know I didn’t have enough control over what’s happening to me to truly overpower two highly trained hunters, or possibly more. And from what she did in the forest… I knew that she could do it. And I was right. By simply lifting my hand, she took control over the Argent’s weapons and dismantled them in front of their eyes. Then she pinpoint the right room in a house I’d never been before. It was crazy. Awesome, yeah, but crazy, nonetheless. It also made me realize some of the things I would probably be able to do in the future if I train hard.

When he started talking, Derek had a slightly angry frown, that faded the longer he talked.

In the end, Derek was watching him quite calmly, without saying anything.

**Stiles:** Oh yeah, I wanted to ask. What happened?

**Derek:** Let’s go downstairs. Everyone else woke up earlier.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Ok.

He left his bed, while reforming the parts that melted during the night, and followed the werewolf down the stairs.

Like he said, everyone beside them were eating in the kitchen.

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ Good morning everyone!

**Noah:** _(smile)_ Someone’s in a good mood.

**Stiles:** _(bright smile)_ Yes, yes I am. I slept very well, and I feel a lot better than yesterday.

**Noah:** _(nod)_ That’s good to hear.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ Are you sure?

**Stiles:** Yup! I feel super fine!

**Scott:** _(relax)_ Ok.

**Stiles:** I’m sorry, I made you worry.

**Scott:** _(shake his head)_ If you’re fine, then it’s good. But you have to tell me next time. _(serious)_ I don’t want to find you like I did in your bathroom that day.

**Stiles:** _(guilty)_ Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry.

**Melissa:** _(chuckle)_ Why are our sons behaving like a married couple?

Noah, who was drinking his coffee, snorted, making him cough a little, and everyone laughed, even Derek.

**Stiles:** _(serious)_ So, Derek, what exactly happened yesterday? How did you end up like that exactly?

**Derek:** _(serious)_ I went to the hospital, like I was tasked to. Melissa helped me to sneak into the room.

**Melissa:** Yes, I did, and it was kinda strange.

**Scott:** Strange?

**Melissa:** I left to take care of other patients… when we received an emergency. Garrison Myers had entered cardiac arrest.

**Noah:** What? _(frown)_ Why?

**Derek:** _(shake his head)_ It was strange. He was sleeping, I woke him up… When he saw me, he called me “Hale”.

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ He knew who you were? Did you know him?

**Derek:** I don’t think so. And I haven’t been in Beacon Hills for 6 years. Not many people ca recognize me at first glance like that. I asked him how he knew me… he kept saying he was sorry… and he had a heart attack. I left before someone came in.

**Noah:** _(frown)_ He recognized you as a Hale, and he apologized before dying… Maybe the reason he got attacked… was related to how he knew you.

**Scott:** _(puzzled)_ But that doesn’t explain how you ended up like that.

**Derek:** The Alpha was lurking.

**All:** What?!

**Derek:** I smelled it when I came out of the hospital. I also smelled blood. So I tracked it down. I saw it run away, wounded, but when I was about to chase it, I got shot by Kate fucking Argent with a sniper rifle. I don’t know if she didn’t realize I wasn’t what she was fighting earlier or if she decided that it would be even better to kill me. Knowing her, both options are possible.

**Noah:** _(frown)_ Why would she gave up on the Alpha for you?

**Derek:** _(disgust)_ We have… some sort of history together.

**Scott:** What kind of history?

**Derek:** _(growl)_ I don’t wanna talk about it. _(flash eyes)_

Scott definitely wasn’t expecting so much aggression from him, and flinched, his eyes flashing gold in response.

**Stiles:** So, this Kate. I take it she’s bad news.

**Derek:** _(snort)_ That’s an understatement. _(serious)_ If you see her, you run. Especially now that Chris knows you’re something and that Scott is a werewolf.

**Melissa:** Is she really that much worse than the other hunters?

**Derek:** Chris is one of the few hunters in the Argent family to still follow the Code. Kate is… with her father, one of the most dangerous hunters of that family. Not only they don’t follow the Code at all… with their influence in the family, but they are also able to twist it to their liking and somewhat justify their actions and manipulate a large number of hunters. Grandpa Argent is worse than her, but she is way worse than Chris and Victoria.

**Stiles:** So she’s a crazy anti-were with both influence, strength and means.

**Derek:** Yes. Let’s not forget that she’s smart and ruthless. She won’t hesitate a second on the account that you are teenagers, or that your father is the Sheriff, or that you’re not even a Werewolf, Stiles. I really mean it when I ask you to stay the hell away from her.

**Stiles:** _(serious)_ Roger that.

**Scott:** Crap! We’re gonna be late for school!

**Stiles:** Shit, we have Harris in first period! If we’re late he’s gonna use it as an excuse to detain us.

**Noah:** _(frown)_ What?

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ It’s nothing, it just means I have to go take a shower and leave now. Love you Daddio! See you later Melissa and Derek!

With that he ran upstairs, took a shower, and left in record time.

They made it to school and to physics just in time, making Harris pull a disdainful and annoyed face.

School went by quite slowly and by lunch they were once again joined by Lydia and company.

**Danny:** It’s good to see you. _(worry)_ Is everything ok?

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ Yes. My cousin had an accident, but fortunately it looked a lot worse than it really was. He’s awake and will probably leave the hospital next week.

**Danny:** _(smile)_ That’s great.

**Allison:** _(smile)_ It’s great that your cousin is fine. And I’m happy that you’re both here today.

**Scott:** _(surprised)_ Why?

**Allison:** _(smile)_ Because I have a surprise for you in English class.

**Scott:** Really? What is it?

**Allison:** _(chuckle)_ If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise anymore.

**Lydia:** _(scoff)_ She didn’t even want to tell me what it was.

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ You resisted to Lydia’s inquisition? _(chuckle)_ You’re my new hero.

Lydia raised one of her perfect eyebrows toward Stiles, making him stick his tongue out playfully.

The redhead rolled her eyes and resumed eating and changed the subject.

After eating, they all went to their respective classes.

Stiles, Scott, Allison, Danny, and Lydia went to their English class, while talking and laughing.

They took their places and waited.

Their teacher Mrs. Scorell was often late at that time so they weren’t very surprised about it.

They however were surprised to see a well younger women enter the classroom a few minutes before the bell and put her things at the teacher’s desk.

Everyone looked at each other, whispering.

The woman loudly put a book on her desk, attracting everyone’s attention at once.

**Woman:** _(smile)_ Good evening class, I will be replacing Mrs. Scorell from today onward. My name is Kate Argent, and I hope the rest of the year will be pleasant for all of us.

Stiles’ and Scott’s faces fell, and they dangerously paled.

Allison, seated in front of them, turned around with a smile.

**Allison:** _(bright smile)_ Surprise!

**_To be Continued_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning,
> 
> Today you will have a very special double release, with a little surprise in the next one. ;)
> 
> Please, enjoy ^^

Kate Argent was their English teacher.

The woman who nearly killed Derek, and whose room they forced her brother to let them go.

No matter how you looked at that situation, the result could only be bad.

Moreover, Stiles’ senses were in overdrive and they were screaming at him to go as far away as possible from that woman.

If Hunters felt like they had supernatural blood on their hands… Kate Argent was like she bathed in it every day.

He felt physically sick, and he could feel himself losing control of his form.

Which would actually be worse because, had Chris not informed his sister of what happened the day before, he would out himself for sure to her.

That string of thoughts were the only reason he stayed strong and didn’t just do something stupid there.

He forced his face to stay neutral and he secretly took Scott’s arm to tell him to do the same.

Going through that class felt like hell for the two boys, as they had that heavy feeling that something bad would happen as soon as they lowered their guards, even though they had to admit that she wasn’t that bad of a teacher, and somehow that made her even scarier to them.

Even correcting her when she struggled with his name didn’t make Stiles that much happier, since he was so tense.

She was like that monster that was able to force its way into every situation, and to leave unscathed.

She was basically the evil version of a chameleon, and that was bad news for everyone.

When the clock rang, they tried to gather their things as naturally and quickly as possible.

**Kate:** Stiles, is it? I would like to talk to you for a second.

But it looked like it wasn’t meant to go that smoothly for them. When he heard his name being called, Stiles froze, and nodded as calmly as possible.

After everyone had left the room, with Scott waiting for him by the door, Stiles made his way to the teacher’s desk.

**Stiles:** _(cautious)_ You wanted to see me miss Argent?

**Kate:** _(gentle smile)_ No need to act that shy with me, I heard from my co-workers that you could be quite… _(smirk)_ Interesting.

**Stiles:** _(raise his eyebrows)_ Did they really say “interesting”? Because that’s one I’ve never heard.

**Kate:** Well, it’s the word I will use anyway.

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ Suit yourself I guess. As for what my other teachers told you, it’s true that I can sometimes be a bit of a loudmouth.

**Kate:** _(smile)_ Well, I hope that you will try to spare me. It’s not my first time teaching, but I haven’t done it in quite a long time.

She put her hand on Stiles’ forearm and he had to forcefully stay calm.

**Stiles:** _(forced smile)_ I’ll try my best. _(step back)_ Can I go now? I would want to miss my Lacrosse training.

**Kate:** _(gentle)_ You can go.

He nodded, adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and left the room as calmly as possible, wanting nothing more than to flee.

In the hallways he met up with Scott but didn’t stop walking, wanting to create as much distance as possible with their English classroom.

When Scott finally caught him, he saw that his best friend was heaving heavily.

**Scott:** _(worry)_ Are you ok? I only heard you two talking. _(serious)_ Did she do something to you?

Stiles wasn’t answering, and upon taking a closer look, Scott realized that it wasn’t sweat that was dripping of his friend’s face, but liquid metal.

**Scott:** Talk to me Stiles, come on. What did she do? What did she say that I did not hear?

**Stiles:** She… didn’t do anything…

**Scott:** _(deep frown)_ Liar. Why are you like that, then?

**Stiles:** I ran away… I think she wanted…

**Scott:** _(worry)_ Wanted what?

Stiles turned his head to look into Scott’s eyes, and the werewolf could see true fear in his eyes.

**Scott:** _(start to panic)_ Stiles?

**Stiles:** I think she wanted me…

**Scott:** _(puzzled)_ Wanted you? What do you mean?

**Stiles:** In the… non-normal way between… an old person and an underaged one…

**Scott:** _(shocked)_ Are you telling me that she’s a pedophile?! What did she do to you?!

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ She didn’t… I ran. But the way she was… looking at me… and put her hand on my forearm… I could feel it. I could feel whatever is inside me screaming to run away. So I did.

**Scott:** _(clench his fist)_ She touched you?! _(rage)_ I’m gonna kill that bitch. _(glowing eyes)_

He started to walk angrily toward their classroom, but Stiles caught his forearm very quickly.

**Stiles:** Stop!

**Scott:** Why?! _(furious)_ She touched you, and she tried to… _(growl)_

**Stiles:** But I didn’t let her… and we have no proof…

**Scott:** _(growl)_ I don’t give a fuck whether or not she “technically” did something to you or not. I saw you run from that room and be in that state because you felt that she was going to do something to you. _(furious)_ That shit is all I fucking care about.

Stiles stayed silent and his hold loosened as he closed his eyes.

But just as Scott was about to free himself from his best friend, Stiles tightened his hold, and his face was now serious.

**Stiles:** Don’t go.

**Scott:** But…

**Stiles:** We cannot risk it for now. She isn’t just some pedophiliac teacher, she’s a trained Hunter who’s gonna kill you if you go to confront her. Like she nearly killed Derek yesterday. I felt it when she came in the room. _(shudder)_ It was like she… was bathing in supernatural blood every day. I have no idea how many people she killed, but it cannot be low. I refuse to let her kill you, so, please, don’t go.

Scott stared into Stiles’ eyes and saw that he was completely serious and that he had calmed down, so the werewolf groaned and did the same, retracting his claws and fangs and letting his eyes turn back to normal.

**Scott:** _(sigh)_ Let’s go, we have Lacrosse.

Together they left, and as it could be expected, they were late.

Although the coach reprimanded them a little, he wasn’t too harsh on them since they could be counted as star players after what they did during the match.

Stiles had never been a big sport fan, but in that instant, running around and playing Lacrosse was exactly what he needed as he was somehow able to empty his mind on the field.

Jackson was still extremely annoying, but when he left the lockers post training, he felt a lot lighter than when he stepped in.

He took out his phone and texted everyone and asked them to gather at the Stilinsky House because he had something to tell them.

Unsurprisingly, Derek was the only one already there when they got home.

Melissa and his father came home a few hours later, and the group ate the dinner than Derek and Stiles had made, quite surprised by how good it actually was.

Besides Scott, everyone’s mood was quite light during the meal, but Stiles knew it was only temporary.

The dishes could wait so when they were done, they all sat in the living room to discuss.

**Noah:** Alright, Stiles. You said you had something important to tell us.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yes, I do. So… we met Kate Argent.

There was a beat of silence before everyone besides the teenagers stood up abruptly.

**Derek:** You did what?! How?!

**Stiles:** _(raise his hands)_ It wasn’t our fault. She came in class, announcing to everyone that she was our new English teacher for the rest of the semester.

**Noah:** _(serious)_ Fuck. That’s so bad news.

**Stiles:** That’s not all. She’s not just some second rated Hunters. She’s most probably some sort of mass-murderer, or something like that.

**Melissa:** _(frown)_ How do you know?

**Stiles:** I told you I can sense… the supernatural I guess. Hunters may be humans, but they dabble in supernatural matters so much that they carry some sort of leftover energy. Mostly it’s like… I can feel that they have blood on their hands, and that I should be careful. But Kate Argent… she has so much blood on her hands that I felt sick, like she bathed in it. What’s worse is that she can actually pass as an average teacher, and it would be hard to find faults with her behaviour.

**Derek:** You two have to stay away from her. _(grave)_ You don’t know what she can actually do…

**Stiles:** If you’re talking about the fact that she’s most probably a child-molester or something like that, I know about it.

**Derek:** _(shocked)_ You know?

In less than an instant he was holding Stiles’ arm with a frightening look on his face.

**Derek:** _(grave)_ **How** do you know that?

**Stiles:** _(taken aback)_ She…

**Scott:** _(heavy)_ She asked Stiles to stay after class. I stayed nearby to listen, but he came out of there running like a deer chased by a cheetah or something. He nearly had a panic attack. _(growl)_ I was ready to go back there and kill her. _(sigh)_ But Stiles was right, and if I went, then I would have most likely died.

**Derek:** Yes. _(shake his head)_ You wouldn’t have been a match for her.

It was clear that despite already knowing it, hearing Derek say it like that made Scott scowl and clench his fist.

Melissa had been the first one to realize it, but Noah’s face was dark, and his eyes were so cold that she slightly took a step back.

**Stiles:** What do we do…? I’m not sure I will be able to keep going in class with that psycho. _(uncomfortable)_ I’m a bit scared that she will do something to me.

**Scott:** _(serious)_ I’m not going to let that happen!

**Derek:** I’m going to stay around the school during the day. At the first sign I will intervene.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Do you really think she’s gonna try to do something during the day? At school?

**Derek:** _(whisper)_ It wouldn’t be the first time. _(dark)_

**Stiles:** _(blink)_ What did you say?

Without answering, Derek left the house, leaving Stiles baffled by how the events turned out.

**Scott:** Anyway, don’t worry Sti’. We won’t let anything happen to you. I swear.

**Stiles:** _(soft smile)_ Thanks Scotty.

**Melissa:** Alright boys, your day seems to really have been difficult. You need some sleep.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Thanks Melissa.

The boys went upstairs to their room, while Melissa and Noah went to the kitchen together.

She watched as Noah took a glass and a bottle of whisky that she knew he kept hidden there.

He drank the brown liquid in one long gulp.

**Noah:** _(sombre)_ Mel’…

**Melissa:** Yes?

**Noah:** _(close his eyes)_ Did I just hear my son talks about him… being scared of being raped by his teacher? _(clench his jaw)_ Did I hear that right?!

**Melissa:** Noah…

His grip on the glass was so tight, that the glass broke, making him bleed from the shards embedded in his hand.

He cursed and quickly opened his hand, letting most of the pieces fall to the ground.

Immediately Melissa stepped forward and pushed him toward the bathroom where she silently took care of him.

If she heard him shed some silent tears, she never said anything about it.

Upstairs, in Stiles’ bedroom, the two boys were busy with their homework, but it didn’t take long for Scott to realize that Stiles was quite distracted, him not being done with everything like he normally should have been.

It was clear for the werewolf that despite his calm façade, Stiles was still feeling shaken by what he experienced with Kate in that classroom.

Suddenly Scott clapped his hands startling Stiles out of his thoughts, not having realized that his best friend was now standing so close to him.

**Scott:** Alright. I know what you need.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ What are you talking about?

**Scott:** _(wicked smile)_ You need to get laid.

For an instant Stiles stayed silent while staring at Scott’s smiling face.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ I maybe nearly got raped in that classroom and your solution is for me to get laid? _(disbelief)_ What the hell?

**Scott:** Yeah! Think about it! You nearly being raped meant that you would have been forced to do things that you really didn’t want to do. I know that you feel kinda helpless. And that’s exactly why you need to have sex with a person you trust, like or love, and you know will not force you to do anything you hate. Maybe that will help you feel like you got back the control of your life, even a tiny bit.

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ That’s ridiculous and…

**Scott:** _(groan)_ Oh come on! _(eyeroll)_ You didn’t even entertain the thought!

Stiles scoffed and went to take a shower, while feeling that Scott was being stupid.

As if that could be a good idea.

While he was drying himself, he heard his phone ping.

Slightly surprised since 90% of the people that sent him text messages were in that house.

His curiosity ticked, he wiped his wet hands and unlocked his phone, and raise his eyebrows in surprise when he saw that it came from Danny.

**Danny:** _(message)_ Hey Stiles, how about we go on a real date some day?

A smile appeared on Stiles’ face as he hit the call button.

He chuckled to himself when the other boy answered nearly instantly.

**Danny:** Stiles?

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ I saw your text. _(smile)_ I just have a question.

**Danny:** What is it?

**Stiles:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Have you been talking to Scott?

**Danny:** About the date? _(puzzled)_ No, why?

**Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ Because that’s one hell of a coincidence. A few minutes earlier he was suggesting rather heavily that I should get laid.

**Danny:** _(realisation)_ And then I suddenly ask you about going on a date. _(chuckle)_ Yeah, I get it. But no, I didn’t talk about it with Scott. I mean, he’s your best friend, not mine.

**Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ I guess that’s true.

**Danny:** So, about that date… Is it a yes?

**Stiles:** _(sweet smile)_ I would love to. How about tomorrow night? At… 6:30?

**Danny:** _(happy)_ Sweet! That’s a date then.

**Stiles:** I have to go now. Good night.

**Danny:** Good night.

He blew a kiss through the phone before hanging up, making Stiles laugh sweetly.

He went back to his room in a way better mood than the one he left with.

When Scott saw him go in, he immediately stood up and went to him.

**Scott:** Look, I thought about what I said and I’m sorry. I understand why you reacted like that, and I apologize…

His speech was interrupted by his best friend hugging him.

**Scott:** _(surprised)_ Stiles?

**Stiles:** Thank you for being my best friend Scotty.

**Scott:** _(lost)_ That’s my pleasure. _(step back)_ But seriously, what’s happening?

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ Danny asked me on a date.

**Scott:** _(wide eyes)_ What?

**Stiles:** _(happy)_ We are going out tomorrow after school.

**Scott:** _(excited)_ That’s awesome!!

**Stiles:** You were right. Being with people who actually care about me… does make me feel better about the whole Kate situation.

**Scott:** _(hug)_ I’m so happy for you man.

**Stiles:** _(wink)_ I’m gonna need you to choose my outfit.

**Scott:** _(scoff)_ As if you needed to ask. _(eyeroll)_

The tension having been dispelled, Stiles finished his homework in less than 5 minutes, and they went to sleep.

With the prospect of his upcoming date with Danny, Stiles felt like he was walking on air.

It was unclear if his mood was so good that he disregarded all of Jackson’s harassment to the point where he didn’t even notice them, or if he just knew why he was so happy and simply left him alone.

The probably of that second option wasn’t that high, but since it was in the end about his best friend Danny, it wasn’t that unconceivable either.

It was to be known that Jackson treated Danny particularly well and lashed out at anyone trying to bully him without hesitation.

Which was why Stiles preferred to think that the second option was the right one.

In fact, neither Harris, nor Kate managed to get to him and by the end of the day, he was still feeling as happy and excited as before.

As soon as Lacrosse practice was over, Stiles and Scott fled toward the Stilinsky house, wanting to help Stiles get ready for his date.

After having several of his choices rejected, Stiles decided to just let Scott pick it completely.

In any case, he didn’t have a slightest taste when it came to fashion, so it wasn’t that big of a surprise in the end.

More than that, he was genuinely happy with was his best friend had picked for him, and he felt like he was ready.

As time was getting closer, he went to his car, dropped Scott at Deaton’s clinic, and went to pick Danny.

He actually had no idea what they were going to do, and he hoped that Danny had something planned.

Fortunately, Danny had indeed planned everything, and Stiles just had to lie down and enjoy.

Together, they went to watch a movie at the theatre, and despite not being a movie that Stiles would have went to see, he actually enjoyed it, Danny being a very good company.

**Danny:** So? How do you feel?

**Stiles:** It’s honestly one of my first real date, and I’m enjoying it very much. I don’t want it to end already.

**Danny:** Oh, really? _(smirk)_ Well, it doesn’t have to end now, does it?

**Stiles:** _(amused)_ And what are you suggesting?

**Danny:** _(chuckle)_ Why don’t you come at my house and find out?

Stiles pretended to think about it.

**Stiles:** Humm… I wonder if it’s a good idea. _(amused)_ Will I enjoy it as much as what I already had?

**Danny:** _(smirk)_ I will make sure of it.

**Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ Lead the way then, my dear gentlemen.

**Danny:** _(laugh)_ It is my pleasure.

Together, hands in hands, they went back to Stiles’ car and made their way to Danny’s house.

**_To be Continued_ **


	14. Chapter 13 Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, my first smutty chapter for this story, and the only one currently written. 
> 
> Before going off in the chapter, I have to say that I really doesn't write smut very often, and that I really don't think I'm that good with it, but well, from time to time, I do find myself wanting to write one. So, I do.
> 
> For those of you who do not want to see it, you can skip it. I purposely made it a chapter in itself for that reason. 
> 
> There will be references about what happened in the future chapters, but nothing that should impede your comprehension. I think.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy, and I would love to get comments about what you think about it, and how I could get better at it. Thank you ^^

On the way, the tension between the two boys was so thick that it probably could have been cut with a knife.

From the way they kept exchanging meaningful glances, it was clear that they both wanted it as much as the other.

When Stiles finally parked in front of the Mahealani household, he stopped, looked at it without exiting the car.

 **Danny:** What is it? Having second thoughts? _(cock an eyebrow)_

 **Stiles:** _(scoff)_ As if. I was just wondering if it wouldn’t be awkward with your parents and all.

 **Danny:** _(snicker)_ Don’t worry, you’re not the first guy I’m inviting over.

 **Stiles:** That doesn’t really make me feel better at all.

 **Danny:** _(laugh)_ All right. _(flirtatious)_ How about I tell you that my parents are out of the city and won’t come back before at least three days. _(whisper)_ We have the house just for ourself tonight.

 **Stiles:** _(smirk)_ Well, would you look at that. _(flirtatious)_ In that case…

He leaned over and kissed him fervently, making Danny chuckle lightly before responding to it, his hands starting to wander over Stiles’ body.

Danny was the one breaking the kiss, having to catch his breath.

He looked at Stiles with his cheeks flushed.

 **Danny:** _(pant)_ Damn, where did you learn how to kiss like that?

 **Stiles:** _(smirk)_ Did you really think I never did anything with Scotty?

 **Danny:** _(surprised)_ Rally? I thought it was just some sort of rumour that Jackson launched to annoy you guys.

 **Stiles:** Well, it was annoying, but it wasn’t that far from the truth. We tried a lot of things over the years.

 **Danny:** _(flirt)_ Why don’t you show me what you two did?

 **Stiles:** _(smirk)_ You won’t be disappointed.

They left the car and went in the house.

As soon as they closed the door, their mouth collided again, and their hands roamed over the other’s body.

Somehow, they eventually made it to Danny’s room upstairs, without parting more than a few seconds at a time.

Danny pushed Stiles onto his bed and climbed over him in a very sensual motion, making his partner stare.

Slowly and sensually he began undressing, giving Stiles a bit of a strip-tease over an imaginary song.

Stiles watched with eager eyes that seemed to gleam in the darkness of the room, as Danny was flexing his arms, and sensually making his very toned body slide on the fictitious rhythm.

 **Danny:** _(smirk)_ What’s the matter? Eager much?

Stiles didn’t answer as he endured a few more minutes before he pounced on the teasing boys, tearing his clothes out of him while exploring his mouth.

Wanting to get back at him, Stiles took his own clothes at a snail-like pace while looking at Danny with a cocky smile on his face.

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ What’s the matter?

Danny bit his lips as he watched Stiles take out his shirt, revealing in a very sensual manner his abs sprinkled in freckles, in a way that Danny couldn’t wait to explore.

And that’s exactly what he did, and his expert hand fondled lovingly Stiles’ toned stomach and chest, playing a bit with his nipples, inducing a moan from the other boy.

The more they got disrobed, the more heated thing were becoming, and very soon all that was left were their underwear.

It was good thing that Scott made Stiles choose one of his most sober trunks, because he wasn’t sure how Danny would have reacted if after all of that he stumbled on some Batman-themed underwear.

The thought quickly left his head as Danny kissed him again, their boners rubbing against the other.

He felt Danny gasp in the kiss before he broke it to look down.

Stiles knew very well why Danny was behaving like that, so he stayed quiet.

 **Danny:** _(shocked)_ What the fuck is that thing? A monster?!

 **Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ Yeah, I know.

While blinking, Danny reached down and pulled Stiles’ trunks down, freeing his dick.

The teenager’s eyes were as big as saucers in that instant.

Stiles looked at it too, not having had some real free time since being bitten, he wasn’t sure how the bite had affected that part of him.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that nothing had changed down there, and that it was still fully him.

 **Danny:** _(exhale)_ Fuck… I know that Scott warned me but… damn.

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ Scott warned you? Really?

 **Danny:** Yeah, but I didn’t think it was… that much. _(blink)_ How big is that thing anyway?

 **Stiles:** _(awkward)_ Around 16 inches long and 4 ½ inches wide.

Danny’s eyes somehow widened even more and threatened to fall out of their sockets.

 **Danny:** More than a fucking foot long?! _(shocked)_ What the fuck did you eat to have a dick that long?! And how did no one ever notice?!

 **Stiles:** _(shrug)_ Scott helped taking care of it so I didn’t get stiffies in public.

 **Danny:** _(surprised)_ Really?

 **Stiles:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Do you really want to talk about Scott? Now?

 **Danny:** _(chuckle)_ I guess not.

 **Stiles:** If it’s too big for you… I’d understand.

Danny looked at it again and seemed to really think about it.

 **Danny:** _(shake his head)_ I want to try.

 **Stiles:** _(kiss him)_ Don’t force yourself. I don’t mind bottoming.

Instead of answering, Danny just pressed his finger against Stiles’ lips and pushed him on the bed.

He fully took off the latter’s underwear and slowly knelt why kissing his way down on his partner’s body.

Finally his face was just in front of the other boy’s member and gulped, trying to calm down a bit of his anxiety.

Stiles propped himself on his shoulder to be able to see what was going to happen.

Having taken a deep breath, Danny kissed the head of Stiles dick before licking up from his imposing balls toward the tip.

That motion made Danny realize just how really long Stiles’ dick actually was, but that wasn’t going to discourage him.

He took the mushroom head in his mouth and started to expertly nimble on it while sucking, extracting some moans from Stiles.

He then started bopping his head, each time taking it a bit farther, until he started gagging on it, something he hadn’t done it a long time.

With Stiles’ length, such a result was to be expected, but the teenager was impressed by Danny’s ability.

From his rough estimation, he had managed to take about 7 or 8 inches before gagging, which was more than enough for the most people.

Him not being able to take Stiles entirely was obvious from the beginning.

In fact, it would have been stranger if he had managed to actually take him down to the base.

Again, his train of thoughts was interrupted by Danny.

Despite not being able to take him whole, he was able to expertly entertain what he had been able to take, bringing Stiles closer and closer to the explosion with each tongue and gently applied teeth attacks.

Stiles was grunting and moaning, but since he didn’t want to just come like that, he grabbed Danny’s shoulders and brought him up to kiss him.

 **Stiles:** What do you want?

 **Danny:** I want to fuck you.

 **Stiles:** _(smile naughtily)_ Alright.

Stiles laid back on the bed while this time slightly raising his legs, enough to give to Danny a fully view of his dick and hole.

Seeing him like that made Danny bite his lips from the desire as he lowered his head.

Stiles yelped in surprise when he felt a tongue penetrate him, as he didn’t expect the other boy to just rim him without warning like that, and he started moaning very quickly.

Like with his blowjobs, Danny was an expert at eating his partners out, and Stiles already aching cock was jolting as he was really getting closer to liberation.

Sensing that Stiles wouldn’t last long if he kept teasing him like that, Danny stepped back, earning a groan of frustration which made his smirk slightly.

Stiles’ pucker was winking seductively at him and he licked his lips as he align his own dick with the twitching hole.

He slowly entered with his very respectable, although puny besides Stiles’ monster, 6 ½ inches dick, into the other boys’ hole as he leaned forward to kiss him.

The ease with which he was sliding inside made him realise that Stiles probably prepped himself before coming on their date, hoping that it would develop further.

It also meant that he knew that Danny probably would want to top after seeing what he had between his legs. He was surprised and touched by how thoughtful Stiles actually was.

His thoughts quickly got thrown away as he felt just how tight and hot it was in Stiles’ hole, and he moaned in the kiss.

He wanted to let Stiles adapt himself to the intrusion, but the look of pure pleasure on his face made him want to see more, so he immediately started his fucking.

Although slow and sensual at the beginning, it quickly evolved into a rapid thrusting when he found the sweet spot inside Stiles’ ass.

Stiles was holding on the sheets and Danny’s back, moaning continuously from the action, his mind slowly letting place to a pleasant blank, very liberating after all the time he spent worrying since the Bite.

Scott was right, he really needed to get laid, and Danny was the perfect person for that.

He felt Danny’s dick harden even more in him, and he knew that the boy wasn’t far from cumming, so he tightened his hole to produce more friction for him.

From the sharp inhale he heard, he knew it had been successful, and a few seconds later, he felt the condom tat Danny was wearing, inflate from the liquid projected in it.

Stiles’ own condom quickly got filled to the brim, nearly exploding as he also orgasmed, hand-free from the intercourse.

Danny’s eyes widened when he saw just how much cum Stiles produced in a single ejaculation.

 **Danny:** _(panting)_ Holy shit! No wonder you still wanted to wear a condom. Do you always shoot that much?

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Pretty much.

 **Danny:** I have to ask. How does Scott deal with that? _(curious)_ Is he generally the top?

 **Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ I mostly top. But when he gets me off… he swallow.

 **Danny:** He what?!

Danny’s eyes fell again on the condom that was so full it was barely holding up, looking just like a water balloon.

 **Stiles:** _(laugh)_ Don’t ask me how he does it. Most of the time he doesn’t even let a single drop fall on his clothes.

 **Danny:** Wait, so… can he take you entirely?

 **Stiles:** _(smirk)_ What do you think?

He chuckled as he let his hand wander over Danny’s back, as he was lying lazily on his stomach.

He slowly leaned toward his ear with a smile on his face.

 **Stiles:** _(whisper)_ Are you already tired?

 **Danny:** _(scoff)_ Me? Stop dreaming.

He propped himself on his arms and kissed Stiles with a lot of fervour, their dick already hardening again.

It seemed like the night was still young for both of them.

**_To be continued_ **


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So, we are reaching the end of my piled up chapters, which means that I will start spacing the chapters' release apart. 
> 
> From the next one onward it will probably be twice a week, until I've posted everything I already have, then once a week for all new chapters.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy.

The following morning, Stiles opened his eyes slowly, feeling the tension in his muscles slowly fading away as he stretched out.

It had been a long time since he had slept that well, and he wanted to stay in bed to enjoy the sensation a bit longer.

He froze when he heard a groan and quickly opened his eyes.

Seeing Danny made him remember where he was and what they did that night.

He smiled and snuggled a bit more in the other boy’s embrace, only to have the peaceful atmosphere shattered by the sudden rigging of a phone.

They both grumpily opened their eyes, before realizing that it came from neither of their phone, but from the house phone which made Danny frown.

Not many people called on that line, and he couldn’t ignore it in case it was something important.

Understanding his intentions, Stiles rolled on the bed to let him stand up and leave.

While yawning he went to take his own phone, his eyes widening when he saw that he had four missing calls from his father, eleven from Scott, three from Derek and two from Melissa.

He immediately became more alert and randomly called one of them back.

He waited a bit and heard a gruff voice that made him take his phone away from his ear to look at the name.

He understood when he saw Derek’s name on the screen.

 **Stiles:** Sourwolf, what happened?

 **Derek:** _(growl)_ Why are you only picking up your phone now?! _(angry)_

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ What do you mean? I told you all yesterday that I was going out with Danny. Why are you so angry?

 **Derek:** _(incredulous)_ Why I am angry?! _(roar)_ You can’t just turn off your phone like that!

 **Stiles:** _(calm)_ What happened?

 **Derek:** What happened?! The Alpha attacked last night! Here’s what happened!

 **Stiles:** _(serious)_ Are you all okay?

Derek had to take a very audibly deep breath to calm himself before answering.

 **Derek:** We are all fine. We were not its target. _(growl)_ We thought something had happened to you since you weren’t answering.

 **Stiles:** _(awkward)_ Sorry to have worried you.

 **Derek:** We made sure that you were alright.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ How did you make sure of that?

Without waiting for Derek to answer, Stiles closed his eyes and focused on his senses.

When he felt the very distinct aura of a werewolf, one that he had learned to know very well, he frowned.

 **Stiles:** _(incredulous)_ Are you really standing under Danny’s window? Right now? _(wary)_ When did you come exactly?

 **Derek:** _(harrumph)_ I didn’t actually listen if that’s what you’re wondering about. I made sure that you were alright, and I stayed in case the Alpha decided to come.

 **Stiles:** _(sigh)_ Fine. It was my fault. What exactly happened? How bad is the situation?

 **Derek:** _(sombre)_ Very bad. It killed the owner of the video-store.

 **Stiles:** _(clench his fist)_ Damn. We have to find it before it makes more victims.

 **Derek:** That’s not all. _(hesitate)_ There’s worse.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ What?

 **Derek:** There were witnesses.

 **Stiles:** _(shriek)_ What?! Do we know who?!

 **Derek:** Yes, we do. Your father told Scott that it’s…

Suddenly Danny burst through the door with a very pale face.

 **Danny:** Stiles! Jackson and Lydia are at the hospital.

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ What happened? _(think)_ There’s no way they…

 **Danny:** _(worried)_ They were attacked by something at the video clerk.

 **Stiles:** _(wince)_ Fuck. Get ready, I will drive you there.

 **Danny:** _(surprised)_ You will?

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ Jackson may be a douche, but do you really think that I wouldn’t get worried if I heard he got attacked? _(cock an eyebrow)_

 **Danny:** _(grateful)_ You’re really a good person Stiles.

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ Thanks for the compliment. Even though I think of myself as pretty normal. Now come on.

Danny nodded and quickly got dressed, while Stiles told Derek to follow them to the hospital before hanging up.

He also got dressed, feeling very gross since he wouldn’t be able to take a shower even after all they did the night before, considering the whole situation they were currently in.

He promised to himself a long and nice shower when he would go to his house.

Quickly they drove to the hospital and strangely, the closer they were getting, the more an unsettling feeling was taking roots deeply in his stomach.

He could feel that something wasn’t right, and certainly wasn’t good for him.

His instincts were screaming to him to turn around and leave as fast as possible, and he certainly didn’t like that.

When they finally parked there, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves as his fists clenched themselves around his steering wheel, and he closed his eyes.

Danny immediately discovered the abnormality in Stiles’ behaviour and got worried.

 **Danny:** Hey, are you alright?

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yes. You can go first… I’m coming.

Although Danny had clearly realized that Stiles was lying to him, if he didn’t want to tell him, then he had no way to force him.

Especially in the state he was in, with his best friend in the hospital.

In fact, while Stiles had nodded, he didn’t open his eyes at all, and his body was trembling quite noticeably.

With concern written all over his face, at the same time for Jackson who was in the hospital, and Stiles who seemed have quite a predicament, Danny stepped out of the car and went in the building.

Stiles was too lost in the feeling he was overwhelmed in to notice all that, though.

However he suddenly felt a very familiar and quite soothing aura surround him, and his breathing became calmer.

Neither he, and fortunately nor Danny, noticed that his legs had melted in a metallic puddle on the floor of the car.

Derek must somehow have sensed his change of mood and hurriedly came to check on him, making his breath become more stable.

Having regained enough of his composure, he took a deep breath, silently reforming his legs, before finally opening the door of the car.

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ Are you ok, Stiles? What happened?

 **Stiles:** I’m not sure… but something in this hospital in making my skin crawl.

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ It’s making your skin crawl? Like what?

 **Stiles:** _(shrug)_ How should I know? In any case; there’s something wrong with the hospital.

 **Derek:** Do you want to leave?

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ No. I want to find out what it is exactly. It may be important.

 **Derek:** _(nod)_ If you say so.

He took out his phone and sent a text message to the group, to explain to them what was happening, in case they needed assistance.

Somehow that thought made Derek freeze and look back at Stiles’ back as he was walking toward the hospital.

After losing his family, he always felt a guilt deep inside himself and he chose to close himself off even his sister.

Never would he have thought that the day would come where he would feel so comfortable with a group again… with a pack, albeit quite a strange one.

A small and genuine smile appeared on his face, and he also started walking toward the hospital.

Stiles found Danny waiting for him at the reception desk.

 **Stiles:** Did you find in which room they were?

 **Danny:** _(nod)_ Yes, let’s go. _(walk)_

 **Stiles:** _(walk)_ How are they?

 **Danny:** The nurse didn’t want to tell me too much. But she did tell me that Lydia is fine, and that Jackson’s wounds are not life threatening and that he’s awake.

 **Stiles:** _(relief)_ That’s good.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of a room, and Stiles could feel Lydia’s unique dormant aura, indicating to him that it really was the right room.

On the way, Stiles had been looking around furtively, trying to determine where his feeling of unease came from.

In the end he judged that it didn’t come from the floor they were in, which was good news as far as he was concerned.

Danny knocked on the door and opened it without really waiting for an answer.

 **Danny:** Jacks’, Lyds’, are you alright? I heard you got attacked by something!

Stiles respectfully stayed by the door and did his best to not make it obvious that he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

 **Lydia:** _(frown)_ Danny? How did you get here so fast?

 **Danny:** What do you mean how? Of course it’s… _(turn around)_ What are you doing by the door like that?

Having been called, Stiles had to let his head appear through the door.

 **Stiles:** Well, I didn’t want to intrude or anything.

 **Jackson:** _(eyeroll)_ As if you understood the concept of personal space.

 **Lydia:** _(frown)_ Stiles drove you? For you to be here so fast, it must have mean that you already were with him when I called you. _(smirk)_ Was that why your phone was on silence like that?

 **Jackson:** _(disgusted)_ You and Stilinsky? I thought you were joking where you were talking about dates and shits like that.

 **Danny:** _(look at Lydia)_ I will neither confirm nor deny that statement. Think what you want. _(look at Jackson)_ Shut up Jacks’ and say thank you for once. He was the one proposing to drive me here because he was also worrying about you two. Anyway, come in Stiles.

With a nod Stiles walked in and sat down besides Danny.

 **Lydia:** _(smile)_ Well, good morning Stiles. Did I wake you up with my call?

 **Stiles:** _(snort)_ Good morning Lydia. It’s good to see that you’re well.

 **Jackson:** _(condescending)_ Looks like you finally graduated from your virginity Stilinsky. Let me guess, you were below. I’m sure that’s what you like, right?

Lydia and Danny rolled their eyes before smacking Jackson on the head.

Stiles on the other hand just smiled and didn’t answer to his provocations.

 **Stiles:** You sure look like shit Jackass. _(smile)_ Was your night rougher than mine?

 **Jackson:** Fuck you Stilinsky.

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ You sure do look quite lively. That’s good news. _(look at Danny)_ Well then, I will leave you with them. See you later.

 **Danny:** _(nod)_ See you later.

Stiles leaned toward him and kissed him.

 **Stiles:** Bye Lydia, get better Jackass and try not to annoy the nurses too much just in case they decide to change your meds. _(smirk)_

With a chuckle he left the room with Jackson shoving his middle finger toward him.

After having left the room and closed the door, he took out his phone and typed a message for everyone.

 **Stiles:** _(text)_ Jackson hasn’t been bitten and he’s not changing. Lydia is really safe, and her latent potential hasn’t been awoken.

 **Scott:** _(text)_ That’s great news! Derek told us that you felt something strange at the hospital?

 **Stiles:** _(text)_ Yes. I think it’s related to the Alpha, but it didn’t come from Jackson. Nor from his entire floor actually. Derek and I will investigate.

 **Noah:** _(text)_ Be careful son. Call us as soon as you find something.

 **Stiles:** _(text)_ Yes Dad. Can you search what’s the link between the two victims? And also search what’s their connexion with the Hale family. I’m sure all of it is linked.

 **Noah:** _(text)_ Don’t worry, I’m already on it.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ Wait… the Hale family?

He raised his head from his phone and looked around him, but failed to see who he was searching for, so he used his senses to detect Derek’s aura and track it.

However, because of the oppressive aura that was putting all of his senses on overdrive, he wasn’t able to properly catch Derek’s one, and he groaned of frustration.

He also wasn’t answering his phone which wasn’t normal in the situation they were in.

Fortunately he found a nurse on his way and stopped her.

 **Stiles:** Excuse me.

 **Nurse:** Yes?

 **Stiles:** Hi, my name’s Stiles, I came here with my friend to check on… a member of his family. I don’t really remember which one, but I lost him and I’m not sure where to go.

 **Nurse:** Of course Stiles, just give me their family name and I will help you find them.

 **Stiles:** Thanks…

 **Nurse:** _(smile)_ The name’s Jennifer.

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ Thanks Jennifer. Is the name “Hale” speaking to you?

 **Jennifer:** _(surprised)_ Hale? Are you talking about Peter Hale? _(chuckle)_ Of course that name is speaking to me, I’m his personal nurse.

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ How lucky! Can you point his room for me please?

 **Jennifer:** _(frown)_ Are you really a friend of the family? You can understand that I can’t just point a room to anyone, right?

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yes I understand, but I really am, so… where is it?

 **Jennifer:** _(squint)_ Fine, I will trust you this time. Peter Hale’s room is two floors above you, and it’s the farthest one on the left.

 **Stiles:** _(smile)_ Thank you!

As soon as he turned around, his smile vanished, but he didn’t let it show in his behaviour.

His instincts were screaming at him to be careful around that woman and to not let his guard down, and he sure as hell knew better than to ignore it.

With his guards up, he followed her instruction, still trying to reach Derek, without success.

Frustrated he called Scott.

 **Scott:** _(pick up)_ Yes?

 **Stiles:** Dude, I can’t join Derek!

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ What?

 **Stiles:** We’re at the hospital, and I think I got a lead. But I can’t find Derek, I can’t sense him, and he doesn’t answer his fucking phone. I fucking lost him!

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ Fuck. What are you gonna do?

 **Stiles:** I… I think I’m gonna keep going. But please tell the others in case something happen, and I can’t take my phone out or something.

 **Scott:** Alright but what are you gonna do?

 **Stiles:** I’m gonna visit Derek’s uncle. _(hang up)_

Taking a deep breath, he kept going toward his goal, the stomach-churning feeling only growing stronger by the minute.

From that point only, it was clear that he really was right, and that the answer was lying with Peter Hale.

Following his guts, finding the right room was actually quite easy, and it seemed like the nurse Jennifer really didn’t lie to him, and had indicated the right room.

With his hands a bit stiff, he opened the door, only to find the room completely empty.

His eyes widened in horror.

 **???:** Duck!

He obeyed the now familiar voice in his head and jumped to the side while crouching.

At the spot where he just was, a clawed hand had struck down, and left deep gushes in the wall.

Stiles raised his head and saw a middle-age man with one side of his face severely burned.

But that wasn’t was made Stiles’ breath get stuck in his throat.

It was rather the glowing red eyes that he possessed.

Without wasting an instant, he took out his phone, barely dodging another strike and called a number without even looking at it.

 **Scott:** Stiles?

 **Stiles:** Peter Hale is the Alpha!

That’s all he managed to say before dropping the phone while dodging a new strike, and Peter Hale stepping on it, destroying it.

 **Stiles:** My phone! _(anger)_ Bitch!

What was surprising was that Peter Hale didn’t even strike again and stared at him with a smirk.

 **Peter:** To think that you would still be concerned about your phone in your position.

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ No way, you are really conscious? I mean, I had my suspicions since you didn’t completely kill the bus driver, but still. _(incredulous)_ How?!

 **Peter:** When I saw you running in the forest that night, I knew you would make a fine Beta. But who would have thought that you would turn out to be a freak instead. I must say that I’m quite disappointed.

 **Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ You can talk. With the creepy tendencies, the burning scars, and the awful look, I’m the freak? _(snort)_ Yeah, sure.

 **Peter:** Your tongue is quite sharp. I wonder why. Are you perhaps trying to stall for time, leaving your little pack come and save you?

 **Stiles:** Why would I need to do that? You’re just a psychotic oversized dog.

Suddenly he sensed something, and his expression changed, making him jump to the side, only to see a bullet fly by his head.

He looked from where it was coming and wasn’t really surprised to see Jennifer standing there.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ I knew you were bad news. You’re a Hunter aren’t you?

 **Jennifer:** _(chuckle)_ Am I?

 **Stiles:** You’re the one helping him run around killing people.

 **Peter:** You’re really smart. That’s a fine quality in a Beta. Too bad you’re not a werewolf.

He jumped on Stiles, way too fast for him to properly react, and he only had managed to unconsciously shift his stance in order to minimize the damages from the attack.

It however didn’t mean that Stiles had dodged it or didn’t have his side throbbing painfully.

 **Stiles:** _(grunt)_ Son of a bitch.

Stiles didn’t want to die there, but fortunately, it didn’t seem like it was his fate that day.

Someone appeared from nowhere, swiftly killing Jennifer before jumping on Peter.

As an Alpha, his reflexes were naturally faster than a regular werewolf’s one.

Therefore, he managed to easily avoid the incoming attack.

However, it meant that he had to step aside, and released Stiles from his hold.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at who saved him, surprised to see Derek standing there, with deep gushed on his back, and blood rushing out of his body, staining his shirt in red.

His hair was a mess and his breath ragged.

 **Stiles:** Derek!

 **Peter:** _(indifferent smile)_ Welcome back nephew.

 **Derek:** _(growl)_ Don’t call me that. You killed Laura! _(roar)_ I will kill you!

He pounced on his uncle but got thrown away quite easily, passing through a window and crashing rather hardly against a wall, producing a sinister cracking sound.

Peter was going to keep attacking him, but Stiles put himself between them with his glowing grey eyes.

 **Peter:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ What do you think you’re doing? Stopping me?

 **Stiles:** _(cold)_ Why don’t you come and find out?

 **???:** Do you want me to kill him?

The sudden apparition of the voice in his head slightly startled Stiles, but he kept his calm.

 **Stiles:** _(think)_ No!

Then a stare down began between the two, with Derek trying to get back on his feet behind Stiles.

 **Peter:** Well, looks like you find yourself a fiercely loyal pack-member my dear nephew. But will you be able to protect him? _(smirk)_ After all, she in town and you know better than anyone how much she love them young and smart, don’t you? I will let you two go for today. I will take care of all of you when I will be done.

Under their eyes the deep scars on the side of his face began to heal and in a few seconds his face was devoid of any wounds whatsoever.

He turned around and left unhurriedly.

Stiles wanted to stop him, but he knew that he didn’t stand a chance against him, and he didn’t want to agree to the voice’s proposition, as he was quite certain that there was something fishy about it.

He could only watch Peter leave with his fists clenched, before going to help Derek stand up.

He then did his best to make Derek go down toward Stiles’ car without being noticed, using his senses now free from Peter’s presence to detect people and stay away from them.

It was quite laborious, but he managed to make Derek sit down on the passenger’s seat and to drive him home.

Fortunately, Derek was a werewolf and his healing factor made it so that most of his wounds had healed on the way.

When they reached the house it was clear that everyone was worried sick since they didn’t have any news.

Scott jumped on Stiles as soon as he saw him, relieved that his best friend was fine.

 **Noah:** What happened son?

 **Stiles:** At the hospital I sensed it, even though I wasn’t sure what I was feeling. Peter Hale is the Alpha. His aura had seeped into the hospital’s walls so much that I couldn’t sense anything else while I was there, and I couldn’t pinpoint his location. _(frown)_ I couldn’t even feel a Hunter standing right in front of me.

 **Scott:** Damn…

 **Stiles:** He attacked me. _(shake his head)_ I just had the time to call you and tell you that before he broke my phone. Derek came, but the disparity in power between an Alpha and a single Beta is too big. Peter wiped the floor with Derek. _(clench his fists)_ I couldn’t do anything.

 **Melissa:** At least now we are sure that all of this is linked to the Hale family. But how? I mean… a bus driver? A video-store clerk? That seem so… random?

 **Noah:** Well, I may have found what linked them all together.

 **Stiles:** _(interested)_ Really? What?

 **Noah:** He’s seeking revenge.

 **Scott:** Revenge for what?

 **Noah:** _(grave)_ The Hale fire.

**_To be Continued_ **


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, and comments.^^ I really appreciated it. <3  
> As I said earlier, there will only be two chapters released this week, and here's the first one.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, and see you probably on Friday. :)

There was a bit of silence after the declaration.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ The Hale fire from 6 years ago?

**Stiles:** I thought Kate was the one who did it. Why are they linked too?

**Noah:** Before being a bus driver, like we know, Garrison Myers was an insurance investigator. The new victim, Leveque Bryan, was one of the firemen in charge of the fire. If I’m right, then they both helped cover the fire as accidental.

**Stiles:** _(shocked)_ Then Peter’s goal is to kill everyone that helped Kate cover the fire. How many people is that?!

**Noah:** _(shake his head)_ I truly have no idea. I will have to reopen the case of the Hale fire and to study it carefully as to find who are everyone involved.

**Melissa:** So 6 years ago Kate Argent put the Hale house on fire, killing nearly everyone. And now, 6 years later, Peter Hale woke up from his catatonic state and is hellbent on killing everyone who helped her cover it.

**Stiles:** It’s not hard to guess that the last person that he will kill will be Kate herself. He wants her to realize what is happening and that she’s undoubtedly on the list.

**Scott:** That’s so… twisted. We have to stop him.

**Stiles:** Good thing it was already on the list then.

**Scott:** What about Jackson and Lydia? Are you sure they are alright?

**Stiles:** Lydia isn’t even wounded so I’m pretty sure she’s fine. Bur for Jackson… I was sure. I really didn’t feel any sort of Werewolf’s aura from him. But now that I failed to identify a Hunter at less than a meter from me… _(shake his head)_ I’m not so sure anymore. _(sigh)_ We’ll have to wait for him to leave the hospital so that I can be sure.

**Scott:** Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be just fine.

**Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ I wish I had the same optimism.

Somehow, Derek hadn’t spoken once during the meeting and clearly seemed distracted.

Stiles noticed it right away but stayed quiet.

While everyone was talking about a bit of everything, Derek slip away and quietly left the house.

He smelled him, more than he heard him, the faint metallic smell that Stiles carry around.

Therefore, he wasn’t surprised to see him sit beside him on a rock.

They stayed quiet for a hot minute, which was kind of an exploit for Stiles, since despite not being hyperactive anymore, he still retained some traits, like talking quickly with barely any time to breath, and letting his brain jump from one subject to another.

He found it relaxing to do that, and he liked even more the fact that it was his choice, and no longer his brain’s default state.

That was something that Derek had noticed, which meant that he wasn’t surprised to see that Stiles barely managed to stay silent for a whole minute, before finally starting talking.

**Stiles:** You know it’s not your fault, right?

**Derek:** _(absently)_ What?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even catch what Stiles said the first time.

**Stiles:** I said, you know it’s not your fault, right?

**Derek:** _(frown)_ Stiles…

**Stiles:** I’ve seen that look in your eyes before. So I know what it means. And I’m here to tell you that it’s not your fault. _(serious)_ You’re not at fault for your uncle becoming a crazy murderer, his killing your sister, his own niece, or him going on a killing spree. He is a grown ass man, and you are not responsible for his actions.

**Derek:** _(shake his head)_ You don’t understand. If he fell that low… it’s because Laura and I shut him off. _(look down)_ He was in the fire that night. Just like us, or maybe even more since he was closer to them physically and in the pack hierarchy, he felt all of the pack bonds snap, one by one. I felt it… But I still had Laura. She became my Alpha, and my wolf… relied on her. But uncle Peter… he didn’t have anyone. He was hurt, he felt his pack die… and the last of his pack members just… left. _(clench his fists)_ We left him behind in that hospital.

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ You were just kids suddenly alone in this world. You made a mistake. But that doesn’t excuse him killing his own niece for that.

**Derek:** He wanted her power. He wanted to become the Alpha himself.

**Stiles:** He wanted to take revenge. From the beginning none of his actions were fuelled by good intentions. If he really wanted to reform the Hale pack, he wouldn’t be trying to kill the last one beside him. He is a power-hungry asshole, that’s all. Besides, a guy running around the woods probably naked to take a bite of clueless teenagers is a red-flag at so many levels.

Derek let out a surprised laugh, which made Stiles have a very proud smile on his face.

**Derek:** _(smirk)_ I can imagine you walking through the woods that night. I bet you looked just like Little Red Riding Hood.

**Stiles:** _(gasp)_ How dare you! I was way better than her! _(scoff)_ I at least had the decency to run when I saw the wolf.

Derek let out a full-belly laugh, and Stiles joined him in it.

It took them a few minutes to calm down, and Stiles wiped the corner of his eyes, while holding his aching belly.

Eventually they went back inside the house, Derek feeling a bit better.

The following day, no one was surprised to see that neither Lydia nor Jackson were at school, since they had been attacked, and even though Lydia was unharmed, she had probably seen something quite shocking that night.

The days that followed were quite calm for everyone.

The Alpha kept a low profile, and the pack fell in a routine in which everyday Stiles and Scott went to the clinic, one to do his job, the other to read as much supernatural-related books as possible.

After that they went to the Preserve for some training, and it was obvious that they were becoming better, although they weren’t that optimistic regarding taking down Peter Hale.

Not only was the later a seasoned werewolf, but according to Derek, he was the Alpha’s left hand which made the strongest and most lethal member of the old Hale pack.

And that was without counting his recent lack of morals and care for the rest of the population.

Noah, Melissa, and Stiles were doing research regarding Peter’s next victim, and the complete list of names that he intend to permanently cross.

It was a surprisingly difficult task to accomplish, and Noah guessed that the Hunters probably destroyed most of the evidence as to cover their tracks even more, and Stiles complained that it was really a pain in their ass, to the general agreement.

At school Kate kept trying to get closer to Stiles for some reason, much to his distaste.

She kept trying to subtly flirt with him, and he was certain that one of those days she would also start to get handsy with him.

Derek had taken upon himself to stay around the school by the day, as to be able to react if she really tries something.

Surprisingly, Scott became closer with Allison, and they even started dating at some point.

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ I still don’t understand how you can be dating Allison. I mean, you’ve seen her aunt… and family.

**Scott:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ You were the first one to say that she probably wasn’t a Hunter like her family.

**Stiles:** That was before I started having doubts about the results of my so-called supernatural sensing.

**Scott:** Just because you failed once, do not mean that your power cannot be trusted.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ I…

**Scott:** _(interrupt)_ It saved us. Multiple times, alright! So if I say that I trust your power, then you better believe that I have full trust in it.

**Stiles:** _(pout)_ Fine. _(grumble)_ Stupid optimists.

That made Scott chuckle, which made Stiles pout even more.

**Stiles:** _(huff)_ Anyway, you still didn’t answer. Why her? Why try that whole Romeo and Juliet shit?

**Scott:** _(shrug)_ I don’t know, I think she’s cool. And you can’t really say it’s “Romeo and Juliet shit”. _(shake his head)_ It’s like I’ll sacrifice everything I had to stay with her.

**Stiles:** _(huff)_ You better. Because I will drop everything for you. _(serious)_ You better know that.

**Scott:** _(eyeroll)_ Of course I know that. Now let’s go. We have chemistry.

**Stiles:** _(groan)_ Ugh, Harris. _(whine)_ I don’t wanna go.

**Scott:** _(laugh)_ Poor baby. Now let’s go.

**Stiles:** _(punch his shoulder)_ Bitch.

**Scott:** _(smirk)_ Your favourite.

**Stiles:** _(note)_ Damn right.

They laughed as they went to class, getting there just in time, much to their teacher’s annoyance.

It was clear that he wished they were late so that he could punish them for something.

He really looked like the kind of psycho who would do that kind of shit, anyway.

Stiles also went to visit Lydia and Jackson with Danny from time to time to check on them.

He was quite sure that Jackson hadn’t been bitten and that his wounds didn’t cause a transformation.

Otherwise he wouldn’t still be injured.

Or at least that was the general consensus, even though they couldn’t even be sure of that since Stiles and Derek had seen Peter keep his wounds untouched for as long as he wanted.

Of course he had to admit that it was probably an advanced technique since neither Scott, nor Derek actually, knew how to do that.

In the end it had been generally accepted that Jackson wasn’t a werewolf much to their relief.

Tracking Peter led to nowhere as he was an expert in disguise and deceit.

And they hadn’t made any progress in their research by the time the next body was found.

It was the owner of a gas station a bit on the outside of the city, that had been revealed after extensive research to be a former fireman.

They decided to make it coincide with the discovery of Laura’s other half, which apparently prompted the Sheriff to establish a curfew until they caught the animal.

Many were relieved to hear that since it wasn’t safe anymore to go out at night in case they got caught by it.

A few days later, the pack was gathered in the living room, talking about Peter, again.

**Stiles:** After each kill, there’s a time where he doesn’t do anything.

**Scott:** _(puzzled)_ Why doesn’t he just kill them all? Isn’t that his goal?

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Great question Scotty. _(ponder)_ Is it for the dramatical effect? Maybe he wants them to realize that they are specifically getting targeted, make the connexion, and live in fear of who would be the next one.

**Scott:** _(scowl)_ That’s sick!

**Noah:** And twisted. But it’s a very good possibility. It wouldn’t be the first time I see a psychopath display tendency beyond cruelty.

**Derek:** Uncle Peter had always been on the sadistic side anyway. I wouldn’t be surprised at least.

**Stiles:** I have another suggestion… Which could also be true in my opinion.

**Noah:** Go ahead.

**Stiles:** What if… he just doesn’t know.

**Melissa:** _(puzzled)_ What do you mean?

**Stiles:** What if he doesn’t have a complete list, or his list doesn’t include the names. And the reason he can’t kill all of them at the same time is because he has to find the other names. For that proposition, I’m guessing that his original list isn’t actually his own, and that he’s doing his own research based on that.

**Melissa:** But… whose list would it be?

**Derek:** _(widen his eyes)_ Laura.

**Noah:** _(frown)_ Derek?

**Derek:** _(pale)_ Back in New York, Laura was doing research on her own and I think that’s why she came back to Beacon Hills.

**Noah:** _(surprised)_ And when he killed her, Peter took whatever list she had made, and now he’s using it to get his own revenge.

**Scott:** Probably in a way bloodier way. Am I right?

**Derek:** _(nod)_ Laura wouldn’t have done something like that even if she had the list. She probably would have used it to track down the mastermind.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Kate Argent.

The speed with which Derek turned his head to look at Stiles would have broken a normal human’s neck.

But that wasn’t what shocked Stiles the most.

It was Derek’s shocked and stricken expression.

The werewolf looked so much like a deer caught in the headlights, that Stiles blanked for a second.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Derek?

**Derek:** _(gulp)_ What did you just… say?

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Kate Argent?

Stiles didn’t even need to be a werewolf to guess that Derek’s heart skipped a beat or two.

No, in fact, judging by his pale face and the fact that it was paling by the second, it would be more accurate to say that his heart had stopped beating altogether for a solid second or two.

The realization dawned on him like a load of bricks on his head.

**Stiles:** _(wide eyes)_ You knew?

Derek refused to meet his eyes.

**Stiles:** _(shocked)_ You knew since the beginning! You knew that Kate was behind the fire! Which means that you knew that she would probably be his last target. _(stare)_ I’m guessing that Laura didn’t know either since she came here, and you said that she was doing research on her own.

**Derek:** _(clench his fists)_ How… did you find out?

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ I told you that I felt it. I felt just how much blood she had on her hands. Of course I did research. It didn’t take me long to connect the dots. Besides I already said it nearly a week ago. _(calm down)_ But you weren’t really listening that night.

**Derek:** _(take a step back)_ I…

**Stiles:** _(calm)_ Come on, talk to me dude. You know I will listen.

Derek looked at him straight in the eyes, and Stiles thought that maybe he would start talking.

But when his gaze turned toward the others, Stiles just knew that it was done for.

Just like he predicted, Derek took off running out of the house.

He didn’t even have the time to try and stop him.

**Scott:** _(lost)_ What just happened…?

**Stiles:** Derek realized that we knew about Kate’s implication in the fire. And he ran away.

**Noah:** _(frown)_ That look in his eyes…

**Stiles:** Dad?

**Noah:** There was so much guilt in them. It’s not my first time seeing it… but I never thought I would see it in the eyes of someone I person I knew.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ What does it mean?

**Noah:** Those are the eyes… _(serious)_ Of an involuntary accomplice.

**Melissa:** If we add that to what we already knew… _(sad)_ Oh, Derek…

**Scott:** _(shocked)_ Don’t tell me…

**Stiles:** _(grave)_ Yes Scott, that’s exactly what our parents are implying. _(fury)_

**Scott:** Fucking hell! _(growl)_

Stiles’ and Scott’s eyes began glowing a dangerous light.

**Scott:** _(rage)_ I swear that the next time I see her, I fucking kill her!

**Stiles:** _(cold)_ Get in line. _(dark)_ She tried to do it with me too. Whether it was voluntary or not, I don’t give a shit. She tried to pull the same trick on Derek’s pack **twice**.

Everyone in the room was furious and the air was heavy from their anger and hatred.

**Noah:** _(deep breath)_ Unfortunately, she will have to wait.

**Stiles:** Dad!

**Noah:** Stiles. Peter is a bigger threat as of right now. I want her to pay too, but we cannot do it right now. Once he has been taken care of, I swear to god that I will hide her fucking body myself if I have to. Sheriff or not. _(frosty)_

At that Stiles stopped, and they all calm down a little.

From the way their mood was, it was clear that they wouldn’t be able to continuing their reunion.

Stiles said that he was going to sleep, and Scott followed him without a sound.

The mood was incredibly heavy in the house that night.

In fact, even the next morning it was clear that they were still affected by what they discovered.

Stiles wasn’t surprised that Derek still hadn’t contacted them and decided to give him his space for the time being.

Somehow opening his eyes was incredibly difficult, and he felt extremely groggy.

It certainly wasn’t the first time he felt like that, but Derek couldn’t understand why it was happening this time.

When he opened his eyes and saw a dark and cold room, most of his lucidity instantly returned.

That as when he noticed the handcuffs keeping him in a standing position against some sort of metallic fence.

He didn’t know at all where he was, and he was starting to get scared.

He wanted to free himself, but he was certain they did something to him as he wasn’t able to muster any kind of strength.

Besides, his head was pounding and simply staying awake was a chore.

He heard someone’s footstep and the door in front of him open.

It wasn’t someone that he recognized, but he could tell that he was a Hunter.

**Man:** _(sneer)_ It’s too early for you to be awake filthy beast.

The Hunter punched him hard in the jaw, before injecting him with something that made him lose consciousness again.

He didn’t know how much time passed before he opened his eyes again, but this time he wasn’t alone in the room.

It was the same man that punched him.

**Man:** Rise and shine dirty animal!

**Derek:** _(slurred)_ Did you even brush your teeth before saying that?

The sarcasm didn’t seem to please the Hunter, since Derek received a new punch in the jaw.

He then got grabbed by the hair, and the Hunter put his face close to his own.

**Man:** You better watch your mouth. _(disdain)_ Or I will make sure to make a rug out of your pelt.

Derek didn’t answer but gathered all of his strength to shift even a bit and bite the Hunter in the neck with his fangs.

It was clear that the man didn’t expect Derek to be able to do something like that.

He covered his bleeding neck in horror before falling to the ground, dying.

**Derek:** _(spit)_ They should have taught you not to put your hand in the beast’s cage.

The Hunter finally died with an unwilling look filled with hatred in the eyes.

**???:** Tsk, tsk, that not very nice now, is it?

It was a voice that he would never be able to forget in his life and that made his blood run cold.

Kate Argent unhurriedly stepped inside the cell, with a smirk on her face.

**Kate:** Good morning Derek. How was your sleep?

He didn’t even answer, growling menacingly.

She laughed and walked toward him.

**Kate:** What’s the matter Derek? You don’t want to talk to me? _(smile)_ A shame, really. After all, we have so much of catching up to do.

**Derek:** _(growl)_ Go to hell bitch.

**Kate:** It doesn’t need to be like that between you and me.

She put her hand on his chest, and he realized that at some point they took his shirt off.

Which was quite sick even for Hunters.

**Kate:** You’ve grown in all the right place since the last time I saw you. I’m sure we can have some fun, like old times.

**Derek:** _(growl)_ Fuck off. _(disgust)_

**Kate:** _(shrug)_ That’s a shame, really. You were so obedient back then.

**Derek:** _(roar)_ You drugged me!

**Kate:** Did I? _(smirk)_ I wonder if I should do it again. After all you’re quite talkative in bed. _(chuckle)_

His eyes glowed as he roared at her while fighting against his cuffs.

**Kate:** _(smirk)_ Now, now. Maybe I should try to be a bit more… persuasive.

She turned a button next to her and he roared in pain as an electrical current began to spread through the metal fence and shock him, as well as burn him.

His wrists and back felt like they were on fire and he couldn’t help but groan in pain.

**Kate:** _(chuckle)_ It’s okay if you don’t want to talk right now. I have all the time I want. No one care enough about you to search after all, right.

She laughed as she turned off the machine to prick him with a needle.

He felt the same powerlessness as before and he knew he was going to faint.

**Derek:** _(think)_ Stiles… Help… _(faint)_

**_To be Continued_ **


	17. Chapter 16

Stiles who was getting ready for the day at school suddenly turned around as chill went to his spine and he sharply turned his head.

Scott who was beside him, brushing his teeth too, froze and looked at his best friend with a quizzical look in his eyes.

**Scott:** Stiles?

**Stiles:** Something isn’t right. I feel it in my guts.

**Scott:** _(spit)_ What is it?

**Stiles:** I don’t know. But… I’m sure of it. Something is happening. Something grave.

**Scott:** _(nod)_ Alright. Let’s go. _(walk)_

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ What?

**Scott:** _(stop)_ What is it?

**Stiles:** _(uncertain)_ What if I’m wrong?

**Scott:** I told you. I trust your feeling and your senses. Even if you don’t trust them. Because someone had to trust you. No matter what. And that person is me.

**Stiles:** _(touched)_ Scott…

**Scott:** Now let’s go.

Stiles nodded and they left the room.

They met with Melissa and Noah downstairs, both preparing to leave for work.

**Stiles:** Dad, Mel’, wait.

**Melissa:** Stiles? What’s going on?

**Noah:** It’s not like you to try to make us be late for work.

**Scott:** Stiles had a feeling.

**Noah:** _(frown)_ A feeling?

**Stiles:** Yeah. I think that something is happening.

**Noah:** What is it? Where?

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ I don’t know… And I could be wrong…

**Scott:** But I trust you.

**Noah:** Me too. And I would feel better to search and found that nothing happened that not to search and regret it afterward.

**Melissa:** _(smile)_ Don’t worry Stiles, we got you.

**Stiles:** _(wet smile)_ Thanks.

**Noah:** So, you feeling… does it give you any indication of what could be happening?

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ I’m not sure. I feel… something. A sickening kind of something.

**Melissa:** So, we can assume that it’s something really bad.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ Does anyone know where Derek went last night?

Everyone shake their head at the same time.

It was to be expected.

They all saw Derek suddenly leave the house like his butt was on fire, and they had no idea where he could have gone.

**Noah:** _(nod)_ Let’s start by that.

**Melissa:** I will go to see Deaton and warn him since the clinic is on my way.

**Noah:** _(nod)_ You do that. I will try to contact him during the day, and possibly locate his phone if he’s really not answering. _(look at Stiles and Scott)_ You two, go to school but keep an eye open.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Noted.

**Noah:** Try also to keep an eye on Kate Argent, and I insist on that, without arousing her suspicion. If something is really happening, chances are high that she involved in one way or the other.

**Scott:** _(nod)_ We’re on it.

Since everyone knew what they had to do, they all left the house.

Even though it wasn’t what he wanted, at some point Derek fell asleep, only to be awoken by water being splashed on his face.

He just had the time to barely open his eyes before being shocked again.

He clenched his jaw to the point where his gums started to bleed, and all his muscles were tensed.

Once it stopped, he had to take deep breaths to make the pain subside and his vision be clear again.

Contrary to what he was expecting, it was neither Kate, nor the male Hunter he had seen before.

It was a woman, from whom the disgustingly toxic smell of aconite was emanating.

From the begging to the end, she didn’t speak even one word to him, and he had to bite his lips to stop himself from groaning because of the pain.

She just tortured him, mostly with electricity since it could prevent a werewolf from shifting.

Her cold and aloof demeanour was seriously getting onto his nerves.

When she finally left, he couldn’t help but wish she would come back so that he could rip her face out of her skull.

At school, everyone was surprised to see that Jackson and Lydia were back to school, although the boy still had multiple bandages over his body, but the unyielding look in his eyes was praised both by the professors and by the other students.

They admired his tenacity.

Even Stiles and Scott were quite impressed by it, as it seemed like as long as Jackson wanted to do something, he would do anything in his power to do it.

And as of right now, what he wanted to do was to leave the hospital and go back to his normal life.

Such a strong mindset was truly commendable, and for some reason Stiles couldn’t help but think for an instant that it would probably make a very strong wolf.

However, that thought was quickly eliminated since, for one, they didn’t even have an Alpha in their pack to do it, and two, they already had enough problem.

Wanting to add a new newly-bitten werewolf to the mix would be stupid.

The more he thought about it, and the more something inside him was telling him that Derek was in danger.

He didn’t know how he knew it, but he could feel it deep down his guts.

Because of that, he had had a hard time focusing on class, which caused him to be quite distracted.

There was no way Harris would let go of such an occasion, and immediately put Stiles in detention at the first sign of slacking.

He had also been startled by Scott elbowing him in the ribs in coach Finstock’s class, that, upon looking around him, made him realise that everyone was looking at him.

With a bit of a blush he stood up and answered the question.

**Scott:** Dude! Tell me what’s happening, why were you so distracted in Finstock’s class?

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ What do you mean I was “so” distracted? I know I wasn’t really paying attention, but that doesn’t mean I was that distracted. _(shake his head)_ It was a normal level of distraction.

**Scott:** Oh, really. _(snort)_ Do you wanna bet?

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ Why not. I bet you one week of homework that I wasn’t that distracted.

**Scott:** _(smirk)_ Fine by me. But you really shouldn’t do bets that you can’t win.

**Stiles:** _(dismiss)_ Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, what’s your proof?

**Scott:** _(smile)_ The fact that you had absolutely no reaction to the fact that Finstock assigned us with presentation. And that your group is made of Lydia and Allison. Lydia even took the initiative to come talk to you, but you didn’t even react. I had to answer for you so that you all didn’t meet up to the Argent’s house. _(smirk)_ So, tell me. Are you really sure, that you weren’t distracted?

The sound of a pencil snapping echoed quite sharply as Stiles jaw literally fell and touched the ground.

Normally it would be metaphorically, but because of the liquidity of his metallic body, just like in a kid cartoon, his jaw really touched the ground.

Neither of them was expecting that and they both stared at Stiles’ fallen jaw for solid minute before scrambling to put it back in place before anyone could see it.

Clumsily they closed his mouth, and after reaching a certain point, Stiles was able to control it and snap his mouth shut.

For an instant the two boys just looked at each other in silence.

**Scott:** _(exhale)_ Man…

**Stiles:** _(sigh)_ I know.

**Scott:** Let’s go. _(tap on his back)_ Everything is fine. I know you’ll manage to control it sooner or later.

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ I sure hope so.

Eventually they made it to their last period, and Stiles was tenser than before since he, not only had no news regarding Derek, but he also had class with Kate Argent.

Before even entering the room, Stiles had taken a very deep breath to calm his nerves.

He couldn’t afford to be distracted in front of that woman. It was like entering the lair of a tiger.

If he showed any weakness, he would end up eaten.

That was something that he knew and understood very well.

Fortunately, she wasn’t there yet, and he could sit down and close his eyes to calm down.

A second before the door opened he sensed something that made his eyes turn sharp and his back straight.

His eyes took a very dangerous shade of grey that he hadn’t ever reached before that instant, and his fingers sharpened instantly, becoming more claw-like, and strangely more dangerous than they ever had before.

It was like, not only had his finger become longer and more dangerous-looking than before, but it seemed like the inside of his fingers took an appearance similar to actual blades.

Although he heard very distinctive and concerning hissing sounds, in that moment he couldn’t care less about that.

In that very moment, the only thing in his mind was the fact that he could feel Derek’s peculiar aura and blood on Kate’s hand.

He wanted to tear her apart with his own hands, which made him stab his hands in his desk and leave deep gushes in the furniture.

He wanted to see her bleed, and he wanted more than anything to make her bleed himself.

Amidst the cloud of hatred that took his mind, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and as he was about to slash it with his own hands, the clear part of his brain recognized Scott’s aura, and instantly calmed down a lot.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists before Kate could turn around as she was sensing a murderous aura being directed at her.

The thing that puzzled her the most was that it disappeared in an instant, and she couldn’t find it anymore.

Stiles was taking deep breaths to calm himself when he heard the now very familiar feminine voice that rang in his mind.

**???:** Do you want me to kill her?

It wasn’t the first time the voice was asking him that question, although the targets were different, but this time he seriously considered it.

With a deep breath he calmed himself and forced his hands and eyes to shift back to normal.

He refused the proposition of the voice as he put his hand over Scott’s in an effort to reassure him.

Having registered what he just did, he knew that he messed up.

Badly.

He had recognized those voices.

Which in a sense was good news since he wouldn’t have to worry about actual strangers having caught him in the act.

But it didn’t really feel like good news.

He knew that the hiss he heard came from Lydia who was sitting directly behind him, and Danny who was surely watching him for some reasons after he had been acting weird all day.

His only consolation was that Allison was sitting in front of him and therefore didn’t saw him as she didn’t turn around, but he himself didn’t dare turn to face the others.

His heart missed a beating when he felt his phone buzz faintly.

After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he took it out discreetly, and saw a text message.

From Lydia.

He didn’t even know that she had his number, but in that instant instead of making him happy as he would have been in the past, it made him tenser.

**Lydia:** _(text)_ We need to talk.

Without turning his head, he put his phone back in his pocket and nodded.

During the class, Stiles could feel that Kate was chirpier than usual, and just thinking about why that was the case made his murderous thoughts come back.

Keeping enough calm to stay fully human and to not alert her was extremely tough.

He couldn’t let his hatred ooze even the slightest bit because it was clear that like the beast that he knew she was, Kate Argent was very sensitive to murderous thoughts.

When the bell rang, he got the hell out of there, not even waiting for Scott, and he went straight to the locker room where he sat on a bench, putting his head in his hands.

Somehow, as if on autopilot, he didn’t forget to text Lydia and Danny to come to his house after school if they wanted explanations.

He also told them very clearly to not say a word to Jackson.

No one was supposed to know about that, and they only saw it because he fucked up.

In his mind he told himself that it was really a good thing that Jackson didn’t have English with them, because the other boy already was extremely suspicious about Scott and him.

He didn’t want to give him more proofs or leads about everything that was going on.

With a hand over his face, he called his dad and waited for him to pick up.

**Noah:** Yes? Stiles?

**Stiles:** _(small voice)_ Dad… I fucked up.

**Noah:** _(serious)_ Stiles? What is happening?

**Stiles:** _(close his eyes)_ I fucked up. I exposed myself.

**Noah:** What do you mean?

**Stiles:** You know how I can… feel, supernatural auras, like werewolves and such?

**Noah:** Yeah?

**Stiles:** After spending so much time with him… I can pretty much recognize Derek’s aura out of other werewolves. And I recognized it. On Kate Argent’s body. There was… an old one, and a new one.

**Noah:** Stiles…

**Stiles:** She has Derek. I was right. I felt so… angry, and hateful… that I shifted. In the middle of my classroom.

**Noah:** _(shocked)_ What did you say?!

**Stiles:** I don’t think many people saw me… because they probably would have screamed… but Lydia and Danny saw me. And if it wasn’t for Scott… Kate would have seen me too.

For a moment there was only silence at the other end of the line, and Stiles just waited, in silence too, for his father to say something.

**Noah:** Alright.

And it wasn’t what he was expecting.

**Stiles:** _(blink)_ What?

**Noah:** It’s alright Stiles.

**Stiles:** But what if someone knows! Some strangers that goes and spread what they know!

**Noah:** Without actual proof, it would be hard to believe it… and besides. What would they know?

**Stiles:** _(stop)_ What?

**Noah:** I said, what would they know? We don’t know anything ourselves. **You** don’t know anything about it. So, what would they know? What would people who didn’t even know about werewolves would know about the mystery that you are?

Taken aback, Stiles didn’t know how to answer to that, and stayed silent.

**Noah:** _(gentle)_ Don’t worry Stiles. No matter what happens, we’re here. All of us. Together. We’ll deal with it.

**Stiles:** Thanks Dad…

**Noah:** _(smirk)_ I’ve come to learn that that’s what packs do.

**Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ Yeah, you’re right. That’s what being in a pack means. _(calm)_ Thanks Dad. _(serious)_ Once we’re done dealing with that setback, we’ll take back or packmate.

**Noah:** _(smirk)_ Damn right we are.

**Stiles:** See you later. Love you Dad. _(hang up)_

He closed his eyes, leaned his back against the locker behind him and took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes again, he was completely calm.

So much so that when Scott and the rest came, Danny and he were surprised to see the calm sea in his honey-brown eyes.

It made Scott smile as he found his best friend as he really knew him.

Without saying anything, he patted Stiles’ back, and went to change.

On the field, now that his mind was clear and his heart was beating normally, he managed to focus wholeheartedly on the training, surpassing any king of limit he once had.

The coach was ecstatic at the end of the day, and he went back to the locker room after receiving a lot of praises from him.

He left with Scott as usual, Danny following them, which no one found that strange since most people already knew that Stiles and Danny were dating.

What surprised a lot of people, Jackson included, was when Lydia sat down at the passenger seat of Stiles’ car.

In fact, Stiles himself didn’t think that she would be so brazen as to sit down in his car just like that, not caring whether or not there would have any rumours of any sort.

He looked at her, blinking in incomprehension.

**Lydia:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ What?

**Stiles:** _(blink)_ Why are you in my car? In fact, you too Danny. What are you doing? _(puzzled)_ You saw enough to text me that we had to talk… and you still climb in my car? Aren’t you afraid or something?

**Lydia:** Oh, I’m scared, alright. _(calm)_ But what scares me most in this world is knowing that I don’t know.

**Stiles:** _(lost)_ What?

**Lydia:** _(eyeroll)_ Drive.

They weren’t surprised to hear a knock on Lydia’s window and to see Jackson standing there.

Stiles lowered the window for him.

**Jackson:** Lydia? _(blink)_ What the fuck are you doing?

**Lydia:** _(indifferent)_ I have something to do at Stiles’ house.

**Jackson:** Oh really. _(annoyed)_ Pray tell.

**Lydia:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ I have to ask the Sheriff when I will get my car back.

It looked like Jackson wasn’t expecting to hear such a logical answer from her and didn’t know how to respond.

In the car, the others were as surprised as him, but Stiles felt that this was natural.

Behind her stupid girl attitude was the girl with the biggest brain he had ever seen.

It therefore shouldn’t be of any surprise to him that she was able to come with such a perfect excuse.

**Jackson:** Why not just… call?

**Lydia:** _(smirk)_ Your best friend is going out with the Sheriff son. May I be damned if I don’t use that to my advantage somehow.

Stiles quietly scoffed and shook his head.

Jackson should just give up.

Lydia was determined, and there was no stopping her in that state.

**Lydia:** If that’s all, I’ll see you later.

Knowing that it was his cue, Stiles started the car and left.

Derek wasn’t completely sure how long he spent there, as he kept being knocked unconscious, and there wasn’t any way for him to determine if it was the day or the night.

He knew that it was the effect that Kate and the other bastards wanted to install, as it would be easier for them to break him that way.

He refused to give her that pleasure.

The pleasure of breaking him a second time.

At the Stilinsky house, Stiles and Scott had taken upon themselves to explain to Lydia and Danny the truth.

With the agreement from Melissa and Noah, they decided to trust the two teenagers and to tell them the real truth.

As expected the revelation shattered their world views and they couldn’t speak for a few minutes.

**Lydia:** _(frown)_ Are you seriously telling me that there are Werewolves in this world and that one of them is causing havoc in Beacon Hills as we speak?

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ What I’m telling you isn’t that there are Werewolves out there. It’s that there is a Werewolf in this room, and that our enemy is creating havoc in the city. That’s what we’re telling you.

Understanding Stiles’ cue, Scott started shifting under the shocked and fearful eyes of Lydia and Danny.

Visual proof was after all the most effective kind of proof.

Stiles calmly watch his best friend’s face become more animalistic, and he couldn’t help but praise Derek for his training as Scott was now able to shift on command.

Stiles shifted his sight back on the other two teenagers, and he knew that if he was able to actually sense emotions, fear would be what he would feel from them.

**Stiles:** This is the truth.

**Danny:** _(pale)_ That’s… _(look at Stiles)_ And you…?

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ I’m not a Werewolf. But I wish I was, that would make things easier.

**Lydia:** Why?

**Stiles:** Because I have no idea what I am. I don’t know what I should fear and what I’m resistant against. I don’t know what triggers will one day make me possibly go on a rampage or some shit like that. Being a Werewolf isn’t ideal… but it’s better than not knowing.

**Scott:** _(scoff)_ You’re doing just fine.

**Stiles:** _(look at Lydia)_ Actually, you’re very lucky.

**Lydia:** _(frown)_ Why?

**Stiles:** The “beast” that attacked Jackson at the video store, was the Alpha. If he had been bitten, of the claw wounds had been deeper, Jackson would have had to either turn into a Werewolf or die.

Lydia’s pale face became even paler, and for a solid second she stopped breathing.

**Stiles:** Like I said, you are very lucky. Not only did the Alpha not attacked you, but it also didn’t change Jackson. I have no idea why, but it is what it is.

**Danny:** _(gulp)_ Are you sure that… he’s fine?

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Certain. I had some doubts in the hospital, but after seeing him at school, I was really certain.

**Danny:** _(exhale)_ That’s a relief.

**Lydia:** What’s the plan?

No one expected her to regain her calm so fast and to ask that question.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other in confusion, as the Werewolf returned to his human form.

**Lydia:** _(serious)_ You’re not leaving me out of this.

**Stiles:** It’s dangerous.

**Lydia:** I know. But knowing that there’s a killer Werewolf out there, and not having tools to protect ourselves is even worse. You said it yourself, you don’t know why it didn’t attack me or why it didn’t bite Jackson. For all we know, it could have just been an oversight, or a simple mistake. Maye it thought that his claws would have been enough to change Jackson. _(serious)_ We can’t leave it to chance. _(firm)_ So, count me in.

**Danny:** Me too. Jack’s is my best friend. And you’re my boyfriend. I’m not leaving you two in this shitshow without doing anything.

Stiles was truly speechless and touched. Scott was smiling and put his hand on his friend’s back.

**Stiles:** You’re right. _(shake his head)_ But I can’t just take the decision like that, by myself. We’ll have to wait for my dad and Scott’s mom.

**Scott:** I’m pretty sure that they will respect the decision that you’ll make. _(shrug)_ I know I will.

Snorting softly, Stiles shook his head.

What he didn’t expect however was that, just like Scott said, the two adults announced that they would actually follow Stiles’ decision on that.

He would have truly believed that they were all messing with him if it wasn’t for the calm and serious glint in their eyes.

**Stiles:** Fuck, you’re serious.

**Noah:** _(shake his head)_ Language.

**Stiles:** In that case… welcome aboard.

Danny offered a real smile at Stiles, while Lydia just huffed as if it was obvious to her, and that it was the best course of actions.

**_To be Continued_ **


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me until now, I really appreciate it, and all of your comments warms my heart.
> 
> After this Friday's chapter, we will have caught up with my pile of chapters, so there will be fewer releases.   
> Only one per week. 
> 
> Please enjoy <3

**_Chapter 17_ **

Adding Lydia and Danny to the pack certainly wasn’t something that Stiles thought he would ever do, but here he was.

And besides, who knows, maybe it would turn out to be a great thing in the end.

Especially when he saw how interested Lydia really was in everything, and he could really use the help of someone with a brain as big as Lydia’s.

Unfortunately, as to not arouse Jackson’s suspicion, soon enough she had to leave, leaving Danny with them.

It was clear that he still had some difficulties to warp his head around everything that he just learned, and Stiles couldn’t blame him for that.

Because they had to explain the very basis about the werewolves’ existence, there are a lot of things that they had yet to delve into.

Like, the Hunters, Kate, the Argents, which may seem to be a single topic, but had to actually be explained in separate parts, as to not assimilate Kate with all Hunters, as Deaton, and Derek for the matter, ensured them that “good” Hunters actually existed.

Chris probably being the best out of the entire Argent lineage.

In fact, Stiles was a bit regretful about the fact that they had been fighting against the clock back then, as he would have loved to see to what extent Chris was different from the other Hunters.

There was also the matter about Allison being possibly a trained Huntress, even though he seriously doubted it.

Eventually, Scott, Danny, and him went to his room upstairs, leaving the two adults together, and they just unceremoniously flopped over his bed.

They stayed like that for a few instants before Danny propped himself on his elbows and looked at them.

**Danny:** I have questions.

**Stiles:** _(chuckle)_ Figures. Shoot.

**Danny:** When did it happen?

**Scott:** The Bite? Stiles has been bitten… a day or two before school.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ And for Scott it was… less than a week after that.

**Danny:** _(think)_ Oh, yeah. I remember what happened during training that day.

**Scott:** _(chuckle)_ Stiles scared the shit out of Jackson that day.

**Danny:** _(laugh)_ It was crazy. I wonder how no one picked up that something wasn’t right.

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ Jackson did. And now he’s up my ass with it.

**Danny:** _(surprised)_ Really?

**Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ He literally threatened me with it back at the Bowling.

**Danny:** No wonder you don’t want him to discover anything.

**Scott:** _(shake his head)_ He’ll probably want to have the Bite.

**Stiles:** Not that we can give it to him or anything. But we can’t rule out the possibility of him doing something batshit crazy and stupid, like finding the Alpha by himself to have the Bite.

**Danny:** _(frown)_ I wish I could say with absolute confidence that he wouldn’t do something that stupid… but I can’t.

**Stiles:** Yeah…

**Scott:** Anyway. Any other question?

**Danny:** Of course! I wonder how the Bite actually affected you.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ Beyond the whole werewolf and liquid thing?

**Danny:** Yeah… Beside that.

He cast what was meant to be a furtive glance over Stiles, but they both caught him, and realized what he meant.

With a smirk on his lips, Stiles seductively shifted his position and crawled over the other teenager before straddling him.

**Stiles:** _(purr)_ Oh, I see what you mean.

He leaned over toward Danny’s ear, and his breath made the teenager shiver.

**Stiles:** _(whisper)_ You wanna know how much of that was really mine. _(nimble his ear)_ Didn’t you?

The blush that crept on his face, made it hard for Scott to contain his laughter, but he held on.

**Danny:** _(red)_ Yes…

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ Would you look at that. Well… _(lick his lips)_ Besides the muscles, everything was mine.

The way Danny’s eyes widened at that instant, made Scott lose his fight against his laughter.

Hearing Scott laugh made Stiles break out of character and he started laughing too.

Danny looked at them with a frown.

**Danny:** You’re messing with me.

**Scott:** _(laugh)_ He really isn’t. Everything he is packing under that underwear of his was already there.

**Stiles:** _(laugh)_ I only got a dream bod and a clear mind. I guess it judged that I didn’t need any sort of adjustments down there.

**Danny:** _(shocked)_ Oh my god.

**Scott:** _(smile)_ I, however, did get an improvement at all level. Even down there.

**Danny:** Really? How much?

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ That’s quite direct.

**Danny:** _(eyeroll)_ Oh, come on. You can’t just leave me hanging like that.

**Scott:** Well, I went from 5 inch hard, to… 10. So basically the double. _(cackle)_ And even that supernatural force wasn’t able to match Stiles’ natural size.

**Stiles:** _(scoff)_ Fuck you, Scotty. _(shove him)_

Danny burst out laughing, which provoked a general fit of laughter in the group.

It took a long time for them to finally stop laughing, and Danny was holding his aching ribs while taking deep breaths.

**Danny:** I should probably go home. It’s late and my parents should be back tonight.

**Stiles:** I’ll drive you.

**Scott:** I’m coming too.

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ No, you stay. Who knows if the Alpha will attack while we’re both away.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ And you think that going by yourself is better?

**Stiles:** Look, with Derek being missing, we don’t have any other options. Someone has to stay to protect our parents.

By the way Scott’s fists clenched and his eyes started glowing, it was clear that he wasn’t pleased by what Stiles was saying.

But with no intention of backing down, Stiles also started to flash his eyes.

**Danny:** _(take a step back)_ Ok, wow. Hum, are you sure you’re not being a bit dramatic?

**Stiles:** A werewolf’s flair is very strong, and the Alpha is psycho so there’s no way to guarantee that you won’t be attacked on your way back. And even if he decides to not attack you, we can’t say the same for here. He already set a trap at Scott’s house before.

**Danny:** Damn… Who’s Derek?

**Scott:** A werewolf. He’s like… our mentor? Our senior? I don’t really know, but he’s the one teaching us things about being a werewolf.

**Danny:** But Stiles isn’t a werewolf…

**Stiles:** Well, since I don’t really know what I am… I take what I can. So I see it more like… the general curriculum.

**Scott:** But he has been kidnapped.

**Danny:** _(surprised)_ What?! By the Alpha?

**Stiles:** By Allison’s aunt.

The way Danny’s face melted into confusion would’ve put a smile on their faces.

**Danny:** Why would she…?

**Scott:** Allison’s family is composed of werewolf hunters.

**Danny:** _(shocked)_ What?!

**Stiles:** Allison is not one. Yet. I think.

**Danny:** What… the… actual fuck?

**Stiles:** Yeah, I know. _(shrug)_ It can be a little surprising.

**Danny:** A little?!

Time froze a for a bit, before Danny cleared his throat awkwardly.

**Danny:** So… you said that he got kidnapped, right?

**Stiles:** Yes.

**Danny:** Do you have a way to track him down?

**Scott:** _(shake his head)_ Not yet. I’m sure they won’t be easy to track by their scent alone. Not that I’m good at it anyway.

**Danny:** Then what about using a more… “normal” way.

**Scott:** What do you mean?

**Danny:** Well, I’m guessing he has a phone, right? If they are trained against werewolves, or whatever… then maybe they won’t be expecting us to use a human way. Such as tracking a phone.

**Stiles:** That’s… actually quite smart. _(smile)_ It really may work.

**Danny:** If you have his number, then I should be able to track it down.

**Scott:** _(surprised)_ You really can do that?

**Stiles:** _(excited)_ Dude. If I’m not wrong, Danny-boy may have hacked the NASA, FBI, or something.

**Scott:** _(excited)_ Oh my god, really?!

**Danny:** Okay, that’s a bit of an exaggeration. I did hack into a federal agency, but it definitely wasn’t something like NASA or the FBI.

**Scott:** And they didn’t arrest you?

**Danny:** _(awkward)_ Well, I had to promise not to do it again, and to help improve their firewall in exchange for my freedom. So, yeah, I’m definitely not hacking something like that again.

**Stiles:** How long would it take you?

**Danny:** Give me his number, and I can do it now. Unless it’s turned off, I should be able to find it.

Delighted by Danny’s assurance, he took out his own phone and gave him Derek’s number.

Sitting in front of Stiles’ computer, they watched Danny type commands into a program that didn’t make much sense to them.

They waited anxiously for a few minutes before hearing a helpless sigh.

**Danny:** Sorry, it looks like his phone is really off.

**Stiles:** Damn it!

**Danny:** Sorry.

**Scott:** It’s not your fault. You did what you could.

**Stiles:** _(frustrated)_ There must be a way!

**Scott:** _(realize)_ Wait, I think I just had an idea!

**Stiles:** What is it?

**Scott:** Well, we can’t track Derek’s phone. But the program is still there, so we should be able to track another number, right?

**Danny:** _(nod)_ As long as you have them, then yes.

**Scott:** What about Kate’s number? Or the other Hunters? If Stiles can determine whether or not they have Derek’s aura on them, then we should be able to sort out all the one implicated with Derek’s kidnapping.

**Stiles:** Of course! You’re a genius! I don’t believe that all of them turn off their phone or leave them out.

**Danny:** In fact, even if they do, tracking a lot of them and determining the area where the signal disappear should give us an idea where to search for him.

**Scott:** And maybe I would be able to pick up a scent in that area.

**Stiles:** That really might work!

They looked at each other with a smile. As it turned out, they really could work well together.

**Scott:** Alright, then the next option is to take Kate’s phone number. Taking the other Hunter’s numbers might be hard too.

**Stiles:** I don’t think that she has their numbers saved in her phone. Maybe a second phone, or a burner.

**Danny:** I think that with Lydia’s help, I might be able to make something to help us. It would become possible to copy everything out of her phone as long as we’re close enough.

**Stiles:** I admit that I had some doubts about adding you two to the group… but fuck. _(astonished)_ It hasn’t even been a single night, and I’m already darn happy to have agreed to that idea.

With an amused chuckle, Danny kissed Stiles on the cheek, while Scott just grinned.

Still tied up against the same fence as before, Derek was a bit exhausted.

They never let him catch his breath, even a little bit.

He didn’t know how many times he had passed out, but even with his natural durability, his body was starting to break down.

Simply opening his eyes was taking way too much energy from him, and he couldn’t help but wonder if his “pack” had even realized that he was missing, or if they were just living their lives like before.

After all he was the one who ran out that day.

They knew how guilty he was, for letting Kate get into his head like that and unknowingly help her burn his family.

He couldn’t help but think that maybe they didn’t want something like that to happen to them too, and that it was better to just let him go.

Maybe that was why they still hadn’t found him.

Of course the rational part of his mind was telling him that they aren’t like that, and that the reason why they hadn’t found him was because Hunters were really good at covering their tracks.

A young werewolf like Scott had no chance of successfully tracking him down by himself, and Stiles didn’t even have enhanced senses.

He might have been very special, but Derek seriously doubted that, with the very little control and understanding he had over his own nature and power, he would be able to accurately pinpoint his location.

The commotion he heard outside roused him from his thoughts.

After a bunch of screams tore the silence that he was starting to get used to, the door that was facing him flew across the room and landed with a loud _Thud_ in front of him, with very larges gushed probably made with very long claws.

His tired brain barely managed to understand what was happening, but a voice cleared his muddled mind in an instant.

He lifted his head in an instant, nearly making him sick from the sudden a quick movement.

He opened his mouth that he hasn’t used for anything else that grunting from pain and tried to speak, wincing from the harsh pain he felt in his throat as he started coughing a bit.

But in that instant, none of that mattered, because Stiles was standing in front him.

**Stiles:** How are you holding up dude?

**Derek:** _(rasp)_ You… came.

**Stiles:** Of course I did, what do you think. You’re pack. I may not be a werewolf, but I know what that means.

He felt the tears that started rolling down his cheeks, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles.

Usually, Derek would have been a bit intimidated by how scary Stiles claws were, but in that instant he only felt relief was they slashed his ties, alongside the metal fence behind him.

Scratch that, the metallic clang that he heard sent a chill to his spine and he decided that he was still quite wary of those claws.

The teenager steadily caught him and hold him up, as his legs wouldn’t be able to carry him anywhere.

He jolted from the surprise as he felt another pair of hands steady him up.

He turned his head and saw a tuff of brown hair.

**Derek:** _(breathe out)_ You came too…

**Scott:** _(smile)_ We all did.

The gunshot he heard made him smile.

**Derek:** Yeah… you all did.

**Stiles:** _(huff)_ That’s what a pack does, doesn’t it?

**Derek:** _(little smile)_ Thank you.

**Scott:** Actually, we would have come earlier, but we got a bit of a problem.

**Derek:** _(puzzled)_ What kind? 

**“The previous day”**

It had been nearly a week since Danny and Lydia joined the pack, and they adapted very quickly to everything.

The young woman had immediately developed an acute interest in Deaton’s library, and she spent most of her time there, reading.

The previous night, they had finally been able to pinpoint Derek’s location and they were getting ready to raid it.

Unfortunately, a call forced them to push back the operation a bit. In all their preparation, they had forgotten that they promised Allison to work on the project they were supposed to submit in less than three days, and she had called to confirm that they didn’t forget.

Adamant as to not leave Stiles and Lydia alone with Allison, a possible Huntress, Scott, and Danny decided to do the same and join their study session, alongside Jackson, as to do their own project.

For it to seem a bit more natural, and since Stiles didn’t really want to let Allison come into his house, or for him to go back to hers’, the pack unanimously decided to work at the Library.

As it was a school day, it had been agreed that they would all go together after Lacrosse training.

They parked in front of the building, but something in the back of Stiles’ head was nagging him, and he had no idea what it could be.

For some reason his body was on high alert.

He attributed it to being with Allison, as he had felt some minute changes from her as the days went by.

He still couldn’t detect the lingering aura of the supernatural that Hunters all possessed, but he knew that something in her had changed.

Even though he couldn’t see what it was.

The pack was equally wary of Allison, although they didn’t all understand what he meant by that, especially Lydia and Danny.

The two newcomers still didn’t receive a complete crash course as to what Stiles’ powers worked and how.

They mostly trusted the trust the others had in him.

Jackson’s grumbling caught their attention, while Scott was deadpanning the teenager.

**Allison:** What did you say?

**Jackson:** I said that my dad was still pretty upset that they refused to give his name to the building, as he was the one giving most of the money necessary for the reparation.

**Stiles:** Oh, yeah, it must have been horrible for him. _(nod)_ I understand.

Everyone besides Jackson laughed.

**Jackson:** _(eyeroll)_ As if you could understand. _(scoff)_ As if that father of yours could have enough money to worry about that kind of thing.

**Lydia:** _(annoyed)_ Are we going to get in and get some work done, or are we going to keep chatting and waste my time?

**Scott:** _(smile)_ Let’s go.

**Jackson:** _(scowl)_ Don’t order me around McCall.

**Stiles:** We wouldn’t have to if your feet could move as fast as your mouth.

Jackson was about to bark something at Stiles, when he got interrupted by Danny putting his hand on his back, with a little smile showing that he had found Stiles’ answer funny.

Annoyed, Jackson stomped his feet as he went into the building.

Inside they were greeted by the librarian reminding them when the Library was going to close.

Soon, they broke off in their respective groups and started working.

But as time went by, Stiles only felt more and more restless, something inside him screaming for attention.

**Allison:** Stiles, are you okay?

**Stiles:** _(surprised)_ What? Yes, of course.

**Allison:** You don’t look like it to be honest.

**Lydia:** What she’s trying to say is that you look like shit right now Stilinski.

**Stiles:** _(strained smile)_ I’m fine.

**Allison:** _(frown)_ You really don’t look like it.

As Stiles was about to answer, his head sharply turned to look toward the window.

**Lydia:** I was a bit joking, but now you’re starting to scare me.

**Scott:** Stiles?

Having heard the commotion, the other group came to check on them, just in time to see Stiles turn his head in a quite unnatural way.

**Jackson:** _(disdain)_ Weirdo.

**Danny:** Are you okay, Stiles?

But Stiles wasn’t hearing them, or at least it sure didn’t look like it.

**Woman:** Run.

Immediately, he stood up, startling all of them.

**Scott:** Stiles?

**Stiles:** _(serious)_ We need to go.

**Scott:** _(blink)_ What?

**Allison:** _(puzzled)_ Did you forget that you had something to do?

**Stiles:** No, **we** need to go.

**Jackson:** _(scoff)_ I’m not going anywhere.

He was about to say something to Jackson when he heard the woman’s voice again.

**Woman:** Duck!

**Stiles:** _(pale)_ Everyone down!

Without hesitation, Scott and Danny obeyed and tackled Jackson, making him fall hard on the ground, while Lydia jumped on Allison without warning, making her lose balance and fall too.

Less than a second after everyone was down, they all heard the sound of something flying above them, before crashing on the ground.

When they looked over, they saw… as bookshelf half broken.

They all paled, thinking that if they were still standing, they would have been hit by a flying bookshelf, which honestly wasn’t something they thought they would one day say or think.

**Jackson:** Stilinski, what the fuck?!

**Stiles:** If you have time to talk, you have time to walk, so get the fuck up, gather your things and let’s all get the fuck out!

Startled by Stiles’ commending tone, he unconsciously obeyed, before realizing what he was doing.

But seeing the broken shelf, they all knew that their lives were in danger.

**_To be Continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting next week, or the one after that, I will start publishing my second story. I hope it will be to your liking as well ;)


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Thank you for your comments, its really fun and heartwarming to see.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one too.

Prompted by Stiles’ words, they all gathered their things quickly and left the room cautiously.

**Scott:** _(whisper)_ What should we do?

**Stiles:** We have to get the fuck out of here.

**Scott:** _(eyeroll)_ No shit, Sherlock.

**Lydia:** _(frown)_ Shut up you two.

**Stiles:** I am actually serious. It threw a bookshelf at us. It wants to kill us, but we’re not its main targets for the moment. Because… all of the other deaths were caused either by claws marks, or by bite marks. No other method of killing has been reported. _(shrug)_ Well, it’s also possible that if other method there was, the police simply didn’t put two and two together.

**Lydia:** I see. If you’re right, then leaving now is really our best option.

Although it may not seem like it at first sight, Jackson wasn’t stupid. Far from it actually.

He thought of himself as a great judge of characters.

And in that moment he realized that he was the only one actually panicked.

Although they were scared, no one else was in a state of panic and incomprehension, like him.

It hurts him to see that Danny and Lydia were obviously in the loop, and that he was the only one left out.

Especially since it seemed like they were placing their trust in Stilinski, which could only mean that they knew his secret and that they chose to keep it from him, even though they knew that he was trying to discover it.

Unfortunately, it was neither the place, nor the moment to confront them about it.

After all, their lives were in danger.

They started walking again, staying on alert for any sign of attack.

Suddenly Stiles and Scott froze at the exact same time.

Just before an earth-shattering roar rang through the walls of the Library.

Putting their hands over their ears, it was clear that the two of them were more affected by the roar than the other teenagers, which made Allison frown for a split second, before returning to a more natural expression.

**Scott:** Fuck, we have to run. It’s onto us!

**Allison:** Everyone hold that!

As they were standing, Allison took out some little pouches from her bag, and stuffed one of them in each person’s arms.

**Stiles:** What’s that?

**Allison:** A mixture of herbs. _(deep look)_ Meant to throw off the sense of smell.

Stiles’ gaze was gradually becoming colder as she was talking.

**Allison:** _(shake her head)_ Don’t worry. There no wolfsbane in it. Although it can block a wolf from smelling us, it’s not actually poisonous. Besides, most wolves are very sensitive to the smell of wolfsbane, and that mixture would lose its purpose.

Stiles gaze didn’t change as he kept starring her.

It was Danny who made him look away by pulling on his sleeves.

**Stiles:** _(sigh)_ Let’s go and hide. Be quiet, even if this thing can block off our scent, it can still hear us.

Further in the building, doing their absolute best not to make a noise, they went in an empty room, and locked it behind them.

Immediately, Allison took out a knife from her boot and put it under Stiles’ throat, just as Scott put his claws just near her own throat.

Stiles wasn’t even surprised, as his gaze became frigid once again.

The same couldn’t be said from the others as they were startled by the rapid development of the events.

**Jackson:** _(shocked)_ What the hell?! _(take a step back)_

**Lydia:** Allison! What the fuck are you doing?!

**Allison:** _(smirk)_ Well, well, Scott. _(cold)_ Finally ready to reveal your true colours?

**Scott:** _(growl)_ Get the fuck away from Stiles.

She simply scoffed and didn’t respond.

**Stiles:** _(calm)_ I see that the Argent family certainly doesn’t wait for its kids to become actual adults before involving them into that mess.

**Allison:** _(eyeroll)_ As if you were any older. Werewolves clearly do not seem to care about the age of their targets when they decide to recruit them. So, why should we?

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ You know what? I don’t believe that, at all. I’m sure you’ve only learned about all of that, very recently.

**Allison:** _(frown)_ You don’t know me.

**Stiles:** I don’t need to. I know you weren’t a Hunter when we first met you. I don’t even think you were one when your aunt became our teacher. Which means that until around a month ago, you didn’t know jack shit about all of that. _(sharp)_ So stop acting all that high and mighty with us, rookie.

**Allison:** _(grit her teeth)_ You…

**Stiles:** In comparison, you don’t know when we’ve been bitten, nor by which Alpha. You don’t know which pack we’re in, nor who’s in it. Now tell, who don’t know anything about the other?

**Allison:** _(anger)_ Don’t forget I still have my knife on your throat.

**Scott:** _(growl)_ And my claws are still on yours.

**Stiles:** Go ahead Allison, kill me. _(cruel smile)_ I want to see how you’ll escape this Library without Scott and me.

**Lydia:** _(annoyed)_ Alright, everybody calm down.

**Danny:** Getting out of here is what’s important right now. So, can everyone put their weapons down, please?

After a moment of silence, and hesitation, Allison lowered her knife reluctantly, and Scott sheathed his claws with no expression.

**Lydia:** We have to plan as for how we’re going to escape this place safely.

**Stiles:** The Alpha is not stupid. Since it decided to attack in here, it probably did research on the place.

**Allison:** It’s a true predator. He cut off our ways of communications, and then he started tracking us down in this place. He’s also probably keeping an eye on the exits.

**Lydia:** Which is why planning is even more important.

**Scott:** Actually, I don’t think we should waste our time like that.

**Stiles:** What do you mean?

**Scott:** We can’t beat it. The only persons here who even have a chance to outrun it are Stiles and me. I think we should just run as fast as possible toward the exits, and when it attacks… well, we’ll try to hold it off long enough for all of you to run away, and then we’ll try to lose it. Somehow.

Everyone looked at Scott in silence.

**Stiles:** That’s…

**Lydia:** The worst plan I’ve ever heard.

Unfortunately, because of the urgency, the tension inside the group, and the fear that the Alpha had installed in them, they didn’t manage to agree on a concrete plan, so they just went with Scott’s.

Fortunately, they weren’t that far from the exit, so they walked toward it slowly, everyone close to each other.

In a few minutes, they reached the central part of the Library, the entrance being a few dozen of meters away.

But they didn’t lower their guard, in fact, it was the exact opposite.

They became even more wary, and tense when they came in.

**Danny:** _(whisper)_ Stiles? Scott?

**Scott:** _(shake his head)_ I can’t smell anything because of the pouches. And I don’t hear anything strange… _(look at Stiles)_ What about you?

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ I can feel it. It’s not far… but I can’t pinpoint a direction.

**Lydia:** _(serious)_ So it’s preying on us.

**Stiles:** Exactly.

**Lydia:** Fuck.

Even slower than before, they resumed walking, trying to cross the big and very open room.

There weren’t much space to hide in it, but somehow that didn’t recomfort them at all.

Suddenly Stiles felt a chill run from his spine, and his body started moving by itself, just like in the forest.

His arms and the tentacles he unconsciously formed, pushed everyone away, while his body turned around in an unnatural way, making him lie down on his back.

After pushing everyone, his hands melted and fused in something akin to a metallic net that he held above his face.

Just in time because, in a metallic clang, he saw a set of claws being stopped just a few millimetres away from his face.

Stunned after being pushed so abruptly by Stiles, everyone stayed still for an instant before turning their head toward him.

The scene displayed in front of their eyes shocked them.

They saw Stiles on his back, a horrible monster over him, claws millimetres away from piercing Stiles’ face.

**Stiles:** _(shocked)_ Jesus!

The Alpha roared in his face, making him wince.

In a swift movement, Stiles’ foot that became bigger and sturdier as a lump of metal, suddenly kicked the Alpha in the butt, making it fly away from him.

**Stiles:** _(scoff)_ Hum, rude! _(cold)_ Sorry, but to top me like that you should at least buy me dinner before.

He only received an angry growl in answer, while the others were watching him in shock.

**Stiles:** What the fuck are you all waiting for?! Get the fuck out of here!

He immediately started running toward the door, while the others finally reacted and did the same.

Roaring again, the Alpha rushed toward them, but unexpectedly, Stiles skidded to a stop before kicking it in the face, making the monster, and one of its teeth fly away.

**???:** Do you want me to kill him.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ No.

No longer wanting to take it easy on them, the Alpha accelerated, a vicious look on his face, which was quickly replaced by a pained growl as an arrow embedded itself in its shoulder.

Stiles could feel the wolfsbane coating the bolt, and with a glance he could see that Allison had taken out her bow and was ready to shoot again.

While he was holding off the Alpha, the others had managed to run toward the entrance, leaving only Scott, Allison, and Stiles.

The latter ran toward them, but the Alpha was smarter and stronger than they thought.

He tore the arrow from its body, grabbed a random table and yanked it toward Stiles, who had to plunge forward and roll as to not be hit by the flying furniture, leaving enough time for the Alpha to cross the distance between them and attack him.

Allison tried to interfere again, but being prepared this time, the werewolf avoided the arrow and grabbed Stiles foot, making him pale.

He lifted him with one hand and slammed him on the ground.

Fortunately, before the impact, he melted himself, not only protecting him, but also freeing him as the Alpha didn’t have anything to hold onto anymore.

Furious that Stiles had been attacked like that, Scott roared and rushed toward the monster.

A fight broke out between the two werewolves, but despite being weaker, with Allison’s assistance, Scott managed to fight on a somewhat equal footing as his opponent.

In that moment, Allison’s talent in archery was completely on display, as she was able to accurately hit the Alpha, despite Scott’s presence.

She definitely wasn’t a nationally-ranked archer for nothing. Seeing that running away wasn’t the plan anymore, Stiles went to join Scott in the fight.

At first, the Alpha ignored Stiles’ interference, but when the latter formed his claws, the monster stilled for an instant.

It seemed that Derek really wasn’t the only one intimidated by Stiles’ claws, which was a detail that he noted in the back of his head.

Knowing that the three of them would be a quite difficult fight, the Alpha decided that it wasn’t worth it for the moment.

From the way it looked at them, Stiles knew that what he had in front of him was less murderous monster, and more Peter Hale, although he was convinced that he really should stop making a difference between them.

After all, it was very improbable that the two of them were actually dissociated, and not simply Peter embracing the feral-side of his wolf.

Again Scott wanted to pounce on his enemy, but Stiles caught him in time and hold him off, allowing Peter to run away.

Annoyed by Stiles’ actions, Scott turned around.

**Scott:** _(growl)_ What the fuck! We had him!

**Stiles:** He isn’t our main problem for the moment. Even if we had the advantage, he is definitely stronger and more skilled than us. Putting him down for good would have been very hard, and injuries would be almost inevitable.

**Scott:** _(frown)_ So what?! We would have been done with him!

**Allison:** Him? _(frown)_ How do you know it’s a man? _(cold)_ You know who it is, don’t you?

She lifted her bow and got ready to shoot at any moment.

**Stiles:** _(cold)_ It’s none of your business Huntress. Now, if you are done, I would advise you to put your weapons back wherever you took them out from, as, despite being probably quite satisfying, I wouldn’t like it if the police would start interrogating you when they come.

**Allison:** _(frown)_ The police?

**Stiles:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Did you forget that my dad’s the sheriff? Besides, how did you plan to deal with the dead body?

**Allison:** _(frown deeper)_ What dead body?

With a tilt of the head he pointed toward a corner of the room, where was the body of the librarian they saw earlier.

She had been mauled very savagely, and most of her internal organs were laying the ground in a gory.

Scott felt lucky that his nose wasn’t working properly at that moment as he absolutely didn’t want to imagine how that would smell.

Taking Scott’s hand, he started walking toward the entrance, ignoring Allison.

Although he was still mad against Stiles for stopping him Scott didn’t resist and let himself be lead toward the entrance.

Once they came out of the building, they saw that everyone else was waiting for them, even Jackson, which surprised Stiles, as he couldn’t figure out why the other boy was still there.

Seeing them come out safely, Lydia heaved a relieved sigh, while Danny jumped on him.

Jackson rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

**Danny:** What about the Alpha?

**Stiles:** I let him go.

**Lydia:** _(frown)_ You what?

**Danny:** _(puzzled)_ Why would you do that?

**Scott:** _(cross his arms)_ That’s exactly what I would like to know too.

**Stiles:** _(calm)_ Although taking down the Alpha is an urgent matter, we have more urgent.

**Scott:** _(annoyed)_ It’s the second time you say that. What’s more important that taking care of the monster threatening our lives?!

**Stiles:** _(hard)_ Saving a member of our pack from that bitch! Here’s what’s more important.

They were taken aback by the harsh tone that Stiles was using.

**Stiles:** _(cold)_ Would you rather go and free him while being wounded yourself?! Are you willing to put his life in danger just for the possibility of taking the Alpha down?! What if you were incapacitated?! Or if we simply lost and no one would have been able to go and free him?! _(frosty)_ Did you even think about that?!

Shocked, Scott took a step back, paling slightly as he stuttered to find an answer.

Unfortunately, he didn’t manage to find one, as Stiles was right.

They weren’t sure that they would really be able to take care of the older Hale, as he was stronger and had more experience than the three of them.

They only compensated by their numbers, and only held a slight advantage.

Betting on that fight at the expense of Derek’s save would really be stupid and selfish.

**Scott:** _(lower his gaze)_ Sorry… I didn’t think of that.

Scott felt ashamed of himself for losing a part of his rationality in the heat of the battle, forgetting that they had more pressing problems.

**Stiles:** _(calm down)_ Don’t worry. I did. Now, we have to wrap this shit up. Did someone call the police?

**Lydia:** I did.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Perfect.

**Lydia:** We should coordinate our stories as to make sure that the police doesn’t suspect anything.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Exactly. Any objections?

He turned his head toward Allison.

**Allison:** _(eyeroll)_ I know what I need to do. I don’t need your reminder for that.

Scoffing, he turned his head toward Jackson, who was looking at him coldly.

**Jackson:** Don’t tell me what to do, Stilinski. _(look at Danny and Lydia)_ You betrayed me.

**Danny:** Jacks’…

**Jackson:** _(interrupt)_ Shut up! _(angry)_ You two knew that I was digging up those two weirdos’ secret, and yet you found out and kept it from me! _(grit his teeth)_ How long?

**Danny:** Jackson…

**Jackson:** _(angry)_ Don’t “Jackson” me! How long have you known?!

**Lydia:** A week and a half.

**Jackson:** _(clench his fists)_ A fucking week and half. Did you even consider telling me?

Seeing that they wouldn’t answer, Jackson’s clenched fists tightened enough to draw blood.

**Jackson:** I see.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Jackson…

**Jackson:** _(interrupt)_ Don’t talk to me Stilinski! All of this is because of you! I’m done. You can all go get fuck.

And with that he left.

Danny wanted to stop him or go after him, but he also knew that he really did betray him there.

Lydia came and put a hand over his shoulder, clearly feeling the same as he did.

Looking at them, Stiles felt guilty as, just like Jackson said, he was the reason why they broke off like that.

Allison decided to give them some space, as she knew that it was pretty shocking for anyone.

She did get angry at her family for keeping it from her after all.

**Stiles:** Danny, Lydia. When he will be freed… I will talk to Jackson.

**Lydia:** It’s not like he would want to talk with you.

**Stiles:** _(calm)_ He will. If he really wants to know what’s going on.

**Danny:** _(shocked)_ You would tell him?!

**Stiles:** Well, he did see the Alpha. And just like I’m doing everything in my power to save Derek, you two are members of our pack too. We became family, and I will do my best to make sure you’re happy. Even if that include… _(sigh)_ Getting Jackson to join us.

They were all shocked by his revelation, and even Lydia who prided herself for her brain, didn’t expect him to say that.

At all.

**Danny:** But you hate him!

**Lydia:** _(frown)_ Yeah. You can’t stand him since middle school.

**Scott:** It actually started even before that. I think Jackson used to taunt Stiles in elementary school, saying that as a layer, his dad was making more money than Stiles’ dad. He basically bully Stiles since forever.

**Lydia:** And you would let him join your pack?

**Stiles:** I invited the two of you in it. It’s therefore not “my” pack, but **our** pack. And yes. For you two, I would even let Jackson join it.

**Danny:** _(speechless)_ Damn, Stiles…

Not wanting to say anything about that subject anymore, he went to sit on the stairs of the Library, not far from where Allison went to sit down, followed by everyone else.

In silence they waited until they heard the sirens and saw the police cars stopped in front of the building, as well as an Ambulance.

Seeing Stiles, apparently fine, sitting over the stairs, Noah felt incredibly relieved.

When he had heard Lydia say that they were attacked by the mountain lion that caused havoc in the town, he knew she was talking about the Alpha but that she wasn’t free to just say it.

It wasn’t hard to guess that the only ones able to hold Peter Hale down long enough for the others to leave were Stiles and Scott.

Which made him extremely anxious as he knew from every meeting that happened, that they weren’t a match against the older Hale.

Deciding that it would be a bad idea to let Allison know that he was in the known, herself knowing about it, or not, being irrelevant, he acted as a normal clueless policeman, and a worried father.

Although he didn’t really need to act the latter one, as he had truly been worried.

He took their deposition, sent men inside to check on the body, before letting the paramedics do their job.

In the end it had been decided that everyone was very lucky to get out of there save and sound.

Before splitting off to their car, Allison sent a cold glare to Stiles.

**Allison:** Don’t think this is over. I’m onto you now.

**Stiles:** _(calm)_ Go ahead. I’m waiting.

She scoffed and started walking away.

**Stiles:** Oh, by the way. I know it’s your aunt who told you the truth. And that your parents are probably unaware of that fact.

**Allison:** _(frown)_ What? _(stop)_

**Stiles:** I know it because, if your parents were the one to tell you the truth… _(indifferent)_ You would know better, than to threaten me with a knife and a bow.

On that note, they left.

**_To be Continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, starting next week, I will only post chapters on Fridays, thank you for your comprehension.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thanks for all your support, I sincerely appreciate it. It's really boosting up my confidence in writing. <3
> 
> Please enjoy ^^

When Stiles finished his story, Derek just blankly stared at him.

**Derek:** _(blink)_ Are you seriously telling me that… your boyfriend and the girl you had a crush on until she told you how much of a creep you truly were… are now part of the pack?

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yes.

**Derek:** The same girl who’s probably a supernatural creature waiting to be awoken?

**Stiles:** Yup.

**Derek:** The Argent girl that’s in your class has been indoctrinated by Kate, and now knows that Scott and you both are something?

**Stiles:** Correct.

**Derek:** Jackson, the asshole threatening you about your secret saw you and Scott transform?

**Stiles:** Not exactly… but yeah, I guess.

**Derek:** And that on top of that… The Alpha attacked you all in a public space, killing the Librarian on the way?

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Still correct.

**Derek:** _(blink)_ What the hell Stiles?

**Noah:** _(come in)_ Can we talk about all of this later?!

**Stiles:** You’re right. We should go back before any reinforcement comes.

After slashing through Derek’s bindings, Stiles and Scott caught the falling werewolf.

After being through such torture, even his natural healing factor couldn’t keep up, and he couldn’t muster any strength to stand up.

With their enhanced strength, it wasn’t hard at all to support even something with Derek’s physique.

He wanted to say something, but upon seeing the look in Stiles’ eyes, he decided to refrain himself, as they were all quickly leaving the area.

In the car they met up with Melissa who started assessing his wounds, in case of a life-threatening problem.

Fortunately, the Hunters mainly wanted to have fun torturing him than killing him.

Besides, with Kate’s twisted pleasure at playing with him, she probably wouldn’t have let them kill him so easily.

She would’ve probably wanted him to beg for it before killing him.

Not only wouldn’t he put it past her, but he felt that it would’ve been more fitting for her to do something like that.

Lost in his thoughts, he only realized that they had reached the Stilinski’s household until the two teenagers made a move to help him out of the car.

He wanted to protest, even a bit, but he could feel that his wolf wasn’t trying to fight against it.

The whole situation didn’t seem that strange for it, as it was quite normal for a pack to take care of their wounded.

In this case, Derek.

Trying to relax, and to go past his embarrassment, he let himself be manhandled into the house, and a bed.

**Stiles:** I can practically see the gears turning in your head. What are you overthinking about?

**Derek:** I don’t overthink.

The little quirk that Stiles’ eyebrow made, somehow managed to convey how much he didn’t believe him.

**Derek:** _(deadpan)_ Have I been away for so long that you took my place as the one with the expressive eyebrows.

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ Well, someone had to. It was a necessary skill for the survival of our pack.

**Derek:** _(eyeroll)_ Very funny.

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ I aim to please.

**Derek:** _(scoff)_ I can see that.

**Stiles:** Seriously though. Care to share what’s swirling inside your head?

**Derek:** _(shake his head)_ It’s nothing.

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ Something is clearly bothering you.

**Derek:** _(glare)_ Why do you insist so much? _(growl)_ Scared I run off and get myself kidnapped again, or even killed?

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ What?

**Derek:** _(look away)_ No need to worry. I’m not that stupid.

**Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ What the fuck are you talking about? We’re pack. Why wouldn’t I care?

**Derek:** _(close his eyes)_ You use that word, but you don’t know what it’s really about.

**Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ Yeah, somehow I doubt it. No need to be a werewolf to understand what a pack is about. And by the way, I know what a pack is, thank you very much. Deaton is giving me a crash course about… everything actually. And I do research on my own, thank you very much. _(calm)_ So, if you want to be a bitch, just say it. _(cold)_ But don’t say that I don’t know what I’m talking about.

Derek stayed silent, but Stiles could see his fists clenching.

**Stiles:** _(calm)_ Now, are you gonna tell me what this is about, or what?

He didn’t press further as he could see that Derek was hesitating.

With a sigh, Stiles stood up, and started walking toward the door.

**Derek:** _(whisper)_ Why did you come…?

**Stiles:** _(stop)_ What?

**Derek:** _(look at him)_ Why did you come? Why did you save me?

**Stiles:** _(frown)_ What the hell are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I come and save you? Why wouldn’t **we** come?

**Derek:** _(frown)_ You know what I did. _(clench his teeth)_ With Kate…

**Stiles:** _(deadpan)_ Oh, yeah? Which part are you referring to? _(stare)_ The one in which an actual adult prey on a teenager to get what she wants? The one in which she manipulates you by using your grief after losing your girlfriend? …

The more Stiles was talking, the tenser Derek was becoming.

**Stiles:** _(sad)_ Or the one in she drugged you?

**Derek:** _(jolt)_ What did you say?!

**Stiles:** She drugged you Derek.

**Derek:** _(freeze)_ What… are you talking about?

**Stiles:** After you got kidnapped, we talked to Deaton to find a way to track you. So, we kinda had to tell him. And he told us… that he should’ve guessed. That before the fire, there was a period when you started acting strange, which you coincide with your first meeting with Kate. As the emissary it was kinda his job to keep an eye on other packs’ news, and on whatever the Hunters were doing. Even though he failed big time on that, but whatever.

**Derek:** _(frown)_ What…

**Stiles:** _(raise his hand)_ Let me finish. He said that… maybe a decade ago or something, Hunters started to develop some sort of experimental drug, or something. By mixing a certain strand of wolfsbane with a bunch of other herbs, they managed to make a drug to make werewolves more… compliant.

**Derek:** _(pale)_ Stiles…

**Stiles:** I’m sorry Derek. But Kate gave you the werewolf version of GHB. That’s Deaton’s and dad’s conclusion.

The werewolf just stared blankly in front of him, no longer talking.

Stiles sat on the bed and put his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

**Stiles:** It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known. And you weren’t in any state to resist her. She didn’t convince you to talk or sweet-talk you into speaking. She just drugged you, used you, guilt-shamed you. No one here thinks that it’s your fault, and no one blame you for it. We care about you. We’re pack.

Stiles felt Derek breath hitch, just before tears started silently rolling on his cheeks.

Stiles stood up and took a box of tissues he kept in his room, just in case, bringing it to Derek.

Without a word, Derek took them, but didn’t do anything with them.

Understanding the silent cue, Stiles patted his shoulder before leaving the room.

As he closed the door, he heard the werewolf sniffle, and he went back to the living room.

Maybe it was the look on his face, or maybe they actually expecting something along those lines, but no one said anything about whatever was going on upstairs.

They just offered a silent smile and kept doing what they were doing.

When Stiles went to check on him, he saw that Derek had fell asleep while crying, and so he simply closed the door silently and went back down.

He read more of one of Deaton’s book, before falling asleep on the sofa.

Now that Derek was safe and sound, Stiles felt lighter, and it was showing.

There was also the fact that they had to slow down their search of the Alpha a bit because the full moon was approaching and was less than a week away.

They really saved Derek in time as Stiles didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened if the older werewolf had to spend the full moon tied to a fence, tortured.

Well, that was if Kate and her goons had grown tired of the werewolf.

But they fortunately avoided that possibility.

After the raid of her base, Kate seemed to have been in a bad mood, which only made Sties happier.

Derek had also officially met Danny and Lydia, and he could see how useful they could be to the pack.

And, although he would not admit it, he was a bit scared of Lydia, which surprised none of the other teenagers.

The bad news was that Jackson was talking to none of them, and they had no way to know if he wasn’t preparing himself to make some dumb decisions.

Besides that, Allison was watching them like a hawk now that she knew about their secret.

While she remained civil in public, they all knew that she was observing them.

Fortunately, only Stiles and Scott had been transformed, and their control had been excellent, besides the moment where Stiles lost control because of the Derek’s situation.

Although she was keeping an eye on them, she didn’t have any real occasion to see them slip at school.

Speaking of seeing someone slip, all the members of the pack had seen how strangely Harris was behaving, always on edge, and snappier than usual.

It didn’t take a genius to understand that he was probably on the Alpha’s list of targets, and that he knew it.

It was a good thing that their teacher was such a bad actor as keeping an eye on him could allow them to locate one of Peter’s future target, and maybe be prepared for it. 

Despite the approaching full moon, the pack was as busy as usual.

They had to keep an eye on Adrian Harris, the Argent family, and Jackson.

The first one was quite easy, as Noah put bugs and hidden cameras inside the apartment, that Danny was able to control to keep an eye on everything happening there.

Derek insisted to be on the Argent’s surveillance team, but Stiles firmly refused, and after arguing back and forth, the werewolf had begrudgingly agreed to keep an eye on Jackson with Lydia, while Stiles and Scott were the one in charge of the Argent family.

**_“On Derek’s side”_ **

Being in a car with Lydia Martin to keep an eye on her ex-boyfriend certainly wasn’t how Derek imagined his life to go on but there he was.

The young woman was a force of nature, and he couldn’t help but see his sister Laura in her.

And how well they would have gotten along.

With how smart she was, Derek knew that Lydia noticed that he was uncomfortable around her, but made no mention of it, making him very grateful.

On the other hand, he knew that even though he didn’t show it on the outside, she felt sad and guilty about the whole situation with Jackson.

She knew that it was Stiles’ decision, but she could have at least tried to fight for him.

But she didn’t.

And now that the cat was out of the bag, it was too late for it to go back in.

While they were sitting in the car, and that Lydia was reading a book from Deaton’s collection, Derek heard something strange.

It didn’t sound like the Alpha, but it was quite unusual in the dead of the night.

Silently Lydia and he left the car and walked toward the source of the sound.

Derek was then quite surprised to see a teenager, barely older than Stiles and Scott, controlling an excavator in the middle of a cemetery at night, digging a grave.

**Lydia:** _(frown)_ Isn’t that…?

**Derek:** You know him?

**Lydia:** Not personally, no. But if I’m not wrong, he should be Jackson’s neighbour, Isaac Lahey.

**Derek:** You never talked to him?

**Lydia:** _(shrug)_ He’s Jackson’s neighbour, but they aren’t that close. I never personally saw them interact, but I guess they could have when I wasn’t there.

**Derek:** I see. But what is he doing out there?

**Lydia:** _(shrug)_ How should I know?

Not really satisfied by her answer, he simply grunted to show that he understood.

Taking a sniff, Derek’s eyes started glowing as he let out a deep growl.

Lydia seemed to have been startled by the sudden growl and turned to look at the werewolf with a cocked eyebrow.

However she didn’t get any answers as they both watched as the startled teenager lost control of the engine, and fell in the grave he was digging, with the excavator blocking the entrance.

Wincing guiltily, Derek returned in his human form and went to help him.

With his super-strength he easily pulled the excavator back straight, realizing one second too late that it actually was a pretty bad idea, as it exposed said super-strength.

Unfortunately, it was already too late for that, so he simply walked toward the hole, and looked down on the frightened teenager at the bottom.

**Derek:** _(raise an eyebrow)_ Need a hand?

He watched as Isaac slumped down with a shaky breath and tried not to care too much about his reaction.

He simply extended his hand, waiting until the teenager slowly stood back up, and tried to catch his hand.

Once he caught him, Derek simply pulled him up, making Isaac feel like he weighted nothing at all.

Well, to be fair, he really didn’t from Derek’s point of view.

Simply grunting when Isaac tried to thank him, Derek left.

Isaac who was watching him, noticed Lydia, and blinked in surprise as she simply nodded toward him before walking with the man who saved him.

Back in the car, Derek closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

**Lydia:** What was that? What the hell did you smell for you to suddenly growl like that and nearly out ourselves?

**Derek:** _(sigh)_ Pain.

**Lydia:** _(frown)_ What?

**Derek:** I said, I smelled pain. A deep, overwhelming smell of pain… like I didn’t smell since the fire.

**Lydia:** _(puzzled)_ Are you saying that you smelled people burn or something? Is there a fire nearby?

**Derek:** You don’t understand. It was coming from him. The pain he was in, I don’t know if it was mentally or physically… probably both, but it was the same pain as someone burning to death. _(shiver)_ What kind of life makes a teenager smell like that? This boy needs help.

**Lydia:** _(nod)_ And you want to help him.

**Derek:** _(look away)_ I know it’s a bad idea. But…

**Lydia:** _(raise her hand)_ Stop. I don’t see any problem with that.

**Derek:** _(surprised)_ Really? _(frown)_ I feel a “but”, coming.

**Lydia:** But… I think you should talk about it with Stiles. And the rest of the pack, I guess. Especially if helping Isaac imply telling him about the supernatural.

**Derek:** Wait, why did you say Stiles like that?

**Lydia:** _(eyeroll)_ I’m not in the pack since long, but I have eyes. It’s clear that for some reason Stiles is the one whose opinion really matters. Even if he doesn’t realize it himself.

**Derek:** _(surprise)_ What?

**Lydia:** Everyone turn subconsciously toward him whenever there’s a decision to be taken. I know Danny noticed it too. _(serious)_ Tell me Derek Hale. How come little Stiles became this pack’s Alpha?

Derek looked at her with a blank look on his face.

**Derek:** What?

**_To be Continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time and like Spiderman, please give a try to my other story, Ice Scream.
> 
> Thank you <3


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> As always, thank you for your support.
> 
> You were waiting for it, here it comes.  
> What? I'm not gonna say of course. ^^
> 
> Enjoy your reading. <3

On the other sides, nothing very interesting happened.

Harris acted like a scared little rabbit afraid to leave his hole, while Kate stayed strangely quiet.

Obviously, for Stiles, her not doing anything was even worse than having her running around.

They literally had no clue of what to expect from her, besides the fact that it definitely couldn’t be good.

If there was something to note however, was that she probably picked up some clues from Allison’s behaviour, and was also watching the pack with venom in her eyes.

She may not have tried to attack them yet, but they knew it was just temporary, and it made them all on edge.

 **Lydia:** What are we going to do about Friday?

 **Stiles:** _(puzzled)_ Friday?

 **Lydia:** _(eyeroll)_ The winter formal, of course.

 **Stiles:** _(blink)_ It’s already this Friday? Damn, time flies fast.

 **Lydia:** So? What are we going to do about it?

 **Scott:** I kinda figured we simply wouldn’t go. There’s more important, right?

 **Lydia:** _(raise an eyebrow)_ You’ve got to be kidding me.

 **Scott:** Lydia?

 **Lydia:** No demon werewolf, crazy huntress or whatever would make me, Lydia Martin, miss an event like that dance.

 **Danny:** _(scoff)_ Don’t you think you’re exaggerating quite a bit?

 **Lydia:** I am perfectly serious. And you’re going to participate as well.

 **Stiles:** _(smirk)_ No thanks. Not for me.

 **Lydia:** _(indifferent)_ Oh, yes, you will. You’re going out with Danny, and it will be a perfect occasion for you two. And since I no longer have a date, you will be mine. _(look at Scott)_

 **Scott:** _(blink)_ Me?

 **Lydia:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Who else?

 **Stiles:** Lydia, this is nuts. You want us to go to a dance while old Hale is out there doing God knows what, and we have no idea what Kate’s plan is.

 **Lydia:** The chances of Kate attacking the dance are small, but not none, so going there as a pack would increase our chances in case something arises. Also, you seem to be unaware, but Harris has been chosen as the chaperone for the dance. Which makes it a potential place where Peter could strike. Not going would actually be more stupid.

 **Noah:** _(chuckle)_ Looks like she got you there, son.

 **Stiles:** _(groan)_ You really want to go to that party that much?

 **Lydia:** I told you. No evil forces will make me miss it.

 **Stiles:** _(sigh)_ Fine. _(shrug helplessly)_ Looks like we’re going to the Winter Formal.

 **Lydia:** _(smile)_ Perfect.

 **Derek:** _(smirk)_ Good luck.

 **Lydia:** Don’t think that you’re out.

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ I’m not going.

 **Lydia:** _(evil smile)_ Don’t worry. I have other plans for you.

From the look in her eyes, and Stiles’ gloating expression, Derek knew he was done for.

The other adults were also secretly laughing at his misfortune.

 **Noah:** _(look at Melissa)_ Our sons first school dance. _(smile)_

 **Melissa:** Time sure is flying fast. _(shake her head)_ Soon they will leave to college.

The teenagers smiled at how the two adults were behaving and decided to let them have their moment.

That week, they were extra busy as on top of their various activities, research, and surveillance, they had to go to the multiple shopping sessions imposed by Lydia.

Not only that, but both the police station and the hospital were overbooked.

In fact, they were so busy that Derek couldn’t even find a moment to talk to the pack about Isaac, that he had secretly started to help.

Lydia had agreed to keep his secret until he could find time to do it, but it looked like he wouldn’t be able to keep it for long as Stiles just dropped a bomb on them.

 **Stiles:** I’m going to talk to Jackson.

 **Danny:** _(surprised)_ You will?

 **Lydia:** _(frown)_ Why?

 **Stiles:** Because I admit that I had been unfair. Even though I’m still convinced that it was a bad idea to tell him… It wasn’t right to risk your relations with him just to protect a secret he was bound to find out about.

 **Noah:** What do you want to do then?

 **Stiles:** Apologize and… offer him a chance.

 **Lydia:** _(sharp)_ What do you mean by that?

 **Stiles:** I will give him the opportunity of joining the pack.

 **Derek:** That’s very generous. _(raise an eyebrow)_ Are you sure? I have yet to actually meet him, but I haven’t heard great things about him. _(look at Lydia and Danny)_ No offences.

 **Lydia:** _(shake her head)_ None taken.

 **Danny:** Jackson is a bit hard to like, but under the whole… _(shrug)_ jerk-armour, I guess… there a genuinely good person. Even if he tries to forget it.

 **Stiles:** I want to make it clear, that I’m only giving him a chance. If he takes me up on it or not… depends on him.

 **Lydia:** Thank you.

 **Danny:** _(smile)_ That’s really awesome of you, thanks a bunch. _(kiss)_

 **Scott:** But wait, what about the patrols?

 **Stiles:** I’m going with Derek, as I still don’t want him in Kate’s perimeter if we can avoid it. And there’s also the fact that Jackson may have some questions. Lydia, you go with Danny and Mel’ on Harris duty. Dad, you’re with Scotty keeping an eye on the Argents. A single fighter is not enough protection against Kate.

They all nodded to express their agreement.

Derek couldn’t help but recall Lydia remark back there.

He wasn’t sure when, but it was really obvious that Stiles had taken upon himself the role of pack leader, alpha or not.

 **Derek:** Actually, I wanted to invite someone in the pack as well.

 **Stiles:** What?

Everyone turned toward him, making him realize that he had blurted what was on his mind while he was lost in his thoughts.

 **Stiles:** _(blink)_ Derek?

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. The cat was already out of the bag anyway.

 **Derek:** Jackson’s neighbour. Isaac Lahey. I met him a few weeks ago and I want to help him.

 **Scott:** Help him?

 **Lydia:** We’re practically sure that he’s a victim of abuse. By his father.

 **Noah:** _(serious)_ Are you sure? Those are quite serious accusations, and you can’t just throw them out in the wind without being certain.

 **Derek:** I smelled blood. Not all of it was fresh and I think it had been shed over a long period of time. _(sombre)_ I also smelled a lot of alcohol, and heard things breaking, insults being thrown, and what sound like hits. _(ashen)_ I heard Isaac cry so much in one week… _(glowing pupils)_ Lydia had to stop me from going in and killing his father.

 **Noah:** _(dark)_ Then let’s save him.

 **Stiles:** _(look at Derek)_ You said you wanted to invite him in the pack?

 **Derek:** _(hesitant nod)_ Yes.

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Alright.

 **Derek:** _(blink)_ Alright?

 **Stiles:** _(shrug)_ We trust you Der’. If you think it’s safe to welcome him, and that he’ll accept, then what else is there to say?

 **Derek:** _(smile)_ Thank you, Stiles.

 **Stiles:** _(shake his hand)_ Don’t mention it dude.

Since it had been decided, Stiles resumed his reading, hoping to finally find a clue about his new nature.

Without success, yet again.

It seriously looked like Deaton’s books didn’t have the answers he needed, which made him despair a bit as it was his sole solid source of information.

Sighing he closed his book and decided to stop for the day, taking instead a comic book to relax before having to go on physical patrol.

The cameras they had installed weren’t as precise as a human eye, or a werewolf vision for the matter.

As he passed in front of the mirror he suddenly froze and took a step back to admire his reflexion a bit more attentively.

Widening his eyes, he ran downstairs to search a way to confirm his theory.

Exhilarated, he took his keys and drove toward Deaton’s Clinique after texting the pack to meet him there.

When he arrived, he was quite surprised to see he was the last one there.

 **Stiles:** _(blink)_ How come you’re all here before me?

 **Scott:** Lydia, Danny, and I were already here.

 **Noah:** Mel’ and I were not far.

 **Derek:** My car is faster than yours.

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ Damn. Also, that unwarranted aggression to Roscoe is unwelcomed. My baby is awesome.

 **Deaton:** Mr Stilinski, may I know why you suddenly called your entire pack in my establishment?

Hearing the question, Stiles’ face broke into a huge grin.

 **Stiles:** I did it! I figured it out!

 **Danny:** _(puzzled)_ What are you talking about?

 **Stiles:** Me! I finally found what I am!

Immediately everyone stopped and turned their head toward Stiles.

 **Scott:** You did? _(big smile)_ That’s awesome, man!

 **Lydia:** Stop building the suspense. Tell us.

 **Deaton:** I must admit to be rather curious as well. In which book did you find it?

 **Stiles:** The best ones.

With a mischievous smile he took a comic book out his back and everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

 **Derek:** Is this a joke?

 **Danny:** Did you take out the wrong book?

 **Stiles:** _(big smile)_ No, and no.

 **Noah:** _(pinch his brows)_ I’m gonna need one hell of an explanation right now.

 **Melissa:** Don’t worry, you’re not the only one. Stiles?

 **Stiles:** I know it may seem strange…

 **Lydia:** _(dry)_ Oh really?

 **Stiles:** _(insist)_ But… this is serious. _(look at Scott)_ When we went back to the forest, after meeting Derek, we found glass that I broke while running, right?

 **Scott:** _(surprised)_ Oh, yeah, I completely forgot about it. You had a strange reaction when you saw it, hadn’t you?

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yes, I did. And it made me think. We always assumed that the Bite was what transformed me.

 **Derek:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Because that’s how it works?

 **Stiles:** Exactly. But what if… we were only half right. What if, something else transformed me, and the Bite enhanced it.

 **Scott:** _(realize)_ Stiles, don’t tell me…

 **Stiles:** _(exited)_ Yes! That’s right! _(open comic)_ I think that this is what was in the vial.

Scott ghastly looked at the page at which Stiles had opened his comic book.

On it was a very familiar red and blue superhero fighting against a black and white monster.

 **Lydia:** _(blink)_ Are you telling me that you think you bounded with… Venom?

 **Stiles:** _(surprised)_ You know them?

 **Lydia:** _(eyeroll)_ I know things.

 **Danny:** _(smirk)_ Sure you do.

 **Lydia:** _(harrumph)_ Shut up.

 **Stiles:** Anyway, not with Venom specifically, but with a symbiote.

 **Scott:** Sorry, but what you do is not that similar to what they do in comic…

 **Deaton:** If what mister Stilinski says is true, then there may be quite a number of reasons as for why they were so different. Just like werewolves’ myths in medias or other, this representation of those… beings, may be only loosely based on reality. Either they briefly saw or heard something similar or they simply imagined it.

 **Stiles:** Or my symbiote is not exactly the same kind as Marvel ones’.

 **Deaton:** That’s a possibility. The most probably one however, is that the supernatural elements of the Bite altered both of your constitutions, making you a whole new kind of… symbiote?

 **Noah:** I can’t even believe we’re seriously considering the fact that my son is… something taken from a comic book.

 **Melissa:** All things considered… it’s not really the craziest thing I’ve heard.

 **Lydia:** Yeah, well, we’re gonna need more evidence than that.

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Alright.

He put his comic down and took a deep breath.

 **Stiles:** _(think)_ Come on. I know you can hear me. Can you answer, please?

 **Woman:** Yes. I can.

 **Stiles:** _(excited)_ That’s so awesome! _(think)_ Are you a symbiote?

Despite waiting for a long time, he didn’t receive any answer, and he was quite disappointed.

However, he suddenly felt a shiver run toward his spine, as his shoulder started to move without his control.

Looking over, he saw a tentacle slither from his back, grab the comic he had put down, bringing it up.

He watched in awe as a face, seemingly made of the same metal as his own, grew from his shoulder, stopping in front of the comic held open by the tentacle.

Everyone held their breaths as they saw a literal face come out of Stiles’ body.

After looking over the comic book, the woman’s face opened her mouth, letting out a quite raspy voice, very different from the voice Stiles heard in his head.

But then he remembered that when was fully liquid, his voice also came out quite modified.

 **Woman:** Is this a symbiote?

 **Stiles:** _(nod)_ Yes! _(excited)_

The face moved and stopped in front of Stiles’ face.

**Woman:** Is this what you want me to be?

 **Stiles:** _(blink)_ I don’t understand… Isn’t that what you already are?

The face stayed silent, gazing indifferently into Stiles’ eyes.

 **Woman:** I see.

With those simple words, the face, and the tentacle both went back into the teenager’s body, putting the comic back down.

When she disappeared, Scott and company regained their wits, looking at Stiles blankly.

 **Danny:** Holy shit…

 **Noah:** _(blank)_ Did what I just saw really happened?

 **Melissa:** Did a face just came out of Stiles’ back? Yes.

 **Scott:** Oh my god! _(excited)_ Dude!

 **Stiles:** _(excited)_ Dude!

 **Scott:** A symbiote! _(shining eyes)_ That was an alien! A real one!!

 **Stiles:** _(giddy)_ This whole time I’ve been an alien.

 **Deaton:** Not that I want to pour down on your excitement… but we don’t know if it’s really alien.

 **Lydia:** Yeah. You said you found it in a vial right? Maybe it was manmade.

 **Stiles:** _(blink)_ You really think so?

 **Lydia:** _(glare)_ I don’t **know** what to think. It’s not everyday that I see something like that.

 **Deaton:** In any case, its nature is not inherently supernatural. I believe that mister Stilinski gained his detection powers from the Bite. Besides that, it is quite hard to determine how much the Bite possibly changed their constitutions and powers.

 **Derek:** So it didn’t change anything.

 **Deaton:** It did, quite the contrary. Just because we do not know anything, doesn’t mean that there’s nothing to know.

 **Scott:** _(frown)_ What does that mean?

 **Deaton:** Now that we know more about his nature, we can use it to guide our research.

 **Stiles:** So it’s the good ol’ “all knowledge is good knowledge”.

 **Deaton:** _(smile)_ Glad to know that we’re on the same page.

Having made such an important discovery, Deaton advised Stiles to go back and rest as they would have to do intensive research from there on.

In the end, they all decided to go back, still quit unable to wrap their heads around what they just discovered.

While he was in his car, Stiles melted his fingers and smiled happily.

 **Stiles:** I have a symbiote. _(giggle)_

**_To be Continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wannt to thank my best friend for drawing the picture for me. I will probably ask her to draw some things for this story in the future, so stay tuned. ;)
> 
> Please do not share and repost without permission.
> 
> Also, I want to know. How many of you guessed correctly? How far were your guesses? Please tell me in the comments.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me on that story, I really appreciate it. I wasn't really confident about whether or not people would have liked it. But all you kudos, bookmarks, and comments really touched me.
> 
> Thank you, really. <3
> 
> Without further ado, here's your chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it as well.

After finally learning the truth about his nature, Stiles was really ecstatic, failing miserably to contain his bright grin.

He wanted nothing more than to sit somewhere and analyse every symbiote abilities he possessed, but unfortunately, they really were quite busy.

He still wasn’t sure what he would say to Jackson when he would finally see him at night.

There wasn’t even a single occasion on which they actually spoke amicably in the past, to be fair.

So he found it quite hard to think that it would go anywhere in that direction when they would be talking.

Racking his brain to find a solution clearly didn’t get him anywhere, as even in front of Jackson’s house, he still had no idea of what to actually do.

But it was too late to step back anyway, so he steeled himself, and rang the bell.

Seeing the teenager open the door was nice, although a bit unexpected.

A bit part of him expected Jackson’s parents to be the ones answering, for some reasons.

The moment Jackson saw him, his gaze hardened visibly.

**Jackson:** _(cold)_ What do you want Stilinski? Come to see if I told anyone about your little secret? _(scoff)_ Well, I haven’t, so fuck off now.

He stepped back and closed the door, only for Stiles’ hand to catch it just in time.

**Stiles:** I already know that you didn’t tell anyone about it. _(calm)_ Did you really think we would leave you unsupervised?

**Jackson:** _(anger)_ You spied on me.

**Stiles:** Yes, we did. You aren’t exactly inspiring trust from me.

**Jackson:** _(anger)_ When did you bug me? _(cold)_ I always knew you were a creep.

**Stiles:** _(laugh)_ Oh, dear. Do you really think we **need** bugs to spy on you?

If looks could kill, then Jackson would have absolutely gutted Stiles from his glare only.

But that was far from deterring the symbiote.

Seeing him stay calm and indifferent ruffled Jackson in the wrong way making him gnash his teeth.

**Jackson:** _(glare)_ What do you want then?

**Stiles:** I came to talk. Can we go somewhere more private that the entrance of your house?

**Jackson:** _(scoff)_ So you can murder me? Not a chance.

**Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ If I had enough self-control to not kill you during training that day… despite years of pet-up anger and resentment, why would I do it now? _(shake his head)_ If you don’t want to hear what I want to say, that’s on you. But if you do, then let’s go somewhere else.

Jackson looked at him with an unreadable look in his eyes, that Stiles could almost qualify as calculative, before scoffing.

**Jackson:** _(eyeroll)_ Fine. _(louder)_ I’m going out!

He closed the door behind him, and started walking, clearing expecting Stiles to just follow him.

He lead them to a more secluded place and looked at Stiles waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

**Stiles:** I’m here to make you an offer.

**Jackson:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ An offer?

**Stiles:** I’m offering you the possibility to join our group.

**Jackson:** _(cross his arms)_ What’s the catch?

**Stiles:** You don’t get the Bite. You won’t become like Scott. Or myself for the matter.

**Jackson:** What?!

**Stiles:** _(calm)_ Jackson, in my eyes, you’ve always been an asshole, nothing else. Even more than simple jealousy because you were going out with Lydia, I genuinely thought that an asshole like you didn’t deserve her. That’s the truth.

**Jackson:** _(anger)_ You little…

**Stiles:** I don’t trust you. I do not trust you enough to give you that kind of powers. It’s that simple. You don’t know what it means, and I don’t want you to take that step until you do. Until I’m sure that I can trust you with it, and that you won’t endanger all of us. That’s why I’m giving you a chance.

Jackson’s anger seemed to have calm down a little, and he stared at Stiles, waiting for him to continue.

**Stiles:** I’m giving you the chance to join our pack, so that you can learn what you need to, and so I can see if I can actually trust you.

**Jackson:** _(frown)_ If you hate me so much, why do you even try to give me a chance? Why don’t you just fuck off and be done with it. That’s what you all do, isn’t it?

**Stiles:** You’re right. And wrong at the same time. I don’t hate you. It’s not that strong. For a time, I despised you. But with time, it became disgust. But now… I just don’t care anymore. You keep picking on me, and I respond because you like to pick on Scott too. But the truth is, I don’t care one way or the other about you.

The sheer indifference in Stiles’ gaze gave Jackson goosebumps, making him clench his fist.

**Jackson:** If that’s true… Then why?

**Stiles:** Let me give you your first lesson, free of charge. Packs are more than a bunch of teenagers, adults, or whatever, running around together, just because a few of them are not humans. Or because they discover the others’ secrets and were added so they can keep their mouth shut. It is a lot more than that, Jackson. _(serious)_ Packs are family, in the simplest sense of the term. We defend and protect our owns in every way we can. Making this proposition with you, is also for that simple reason.

Stiles knew that Jackson hadn’t completely understood what he meant, so he let out a sigh.

**Stiles:** I’m the one who asked Danny and Lydia to not tell you anything. Because, as a pack member, I had to make the decision to protect my pack from threats. You were a threat, so I protect us against you.

**Jackson:** _(hesitant)_ And now…?

**Stiles:** Now, Lydia and Danny are part of the pack. I consider them family. Even if Danny and I broke up, I would still do anything I can to protect him. Right now, I can help them. Or at least try.

**Jackson:** Me.

**Stiles:** Correct. The rupture in your relationship with them, because of my decision, is affecting them. So I will do my best to give you a chance and stay objective. I won’t make things difficult for you if you decide to join us. Their happiness is more important than whatever I’m feeling, or not, about you. Did I make myself clear?

A bit reluctantly, Jackson nodded.

**Stiles:** _(nod)_ Good. I hope you know that it also applies to you Isaac. If you decide to join our pack, then you will be treated as a part of our family.

Jackson frowned, shocked when he saw his neighbour, Isaac Lahey, step out from behind a tree, with a dangerous-looking man.

Jackson didn’t want to admit it, but he got a bit intimidated by the older man.

The leather, the build, and the unwelcoming expression was making Jackson very uncomfortable.

Stiles however wasn’t fazed at all and looked at them with a smile.

**Isaac:** _(look at Stiles)_ Is that true? If I join, will I really be part of a… family?

**Stiles:** Yes. You will.

**Isaac:** Please, let me join. I don’t… _(look down)_ please, take me away.

**Stiles:** Just to make that clear. _(serious)_ Even if you had decided not to join us… neither my dad, nor me, would have left you there like that. We would have found a way to free you from him, because that’s just basic human decency.

**Derek:** Although, neither you, nor me, are human.

**Stiles:** _(laugh)_ That’s true.

**Jackson:** _(hesitant)_ Hum…

Everyone turned toward him, and he coughed awkwardly.

He was just a teenager after all.

Hearing someone tell you in your face that they hated you so much that they simply didn’t care about you anymore hurt.

**Jackson:** My dad is a lawyer… I don’t know if I can convince him to do something… _(awkward shrug)_ but I can try.

**Isaac:** _(surprised)_ You would do that?

**Jackson:** _(look away)_ If you don’t want to, then forget…

His sentence had been cut off by Isaac hugging him.

Despite having been neighbours since nearly forever, Jackson could barely remember the last time he had even interacted with Isaac.

He had labelled the other boy as an introvert, unwilling to make social connexion since a young age and didn’t bother with him at school or outside.

If he wanted to be alone, then why would Jackson step out of his way to talk to him.

But if that was true… if Isaac really wanted to be alone, then why was he being hugged by him like that?

While Jackson was still stunned, Isaac stepped back, a sheepish look on his face.

**Isaac:** _(awkward)_ Thank you.

Blinking, Jackson regained his wits and awkwardly coughed.

**Jackson:** _(shake his head)_ It’s nothing.

Non used to receive such sincere thanks, Jackson awkwardly looked away.

Stiles looked at that reaction and smiled at them.

**Stiles:** I meant what I said. You don’t need to join our pack to receive our help. But if you want to join, then we will welcome you.

**Isaac:** Even though you don’t know anything about me?

**Stiles:** I trust Derek’s judgement. And so does the rest of the pack. I don’t know what he saw in you, but if he believed that it’s a good idea to give you a chance, then so do we. Of course, that’s only if you want to. We don’t force people to join us.

**Isaac:** I… I want to join.

**Stiles:** Can I ask why?

**Isaac:** A family that has your back… _(look away)_ I want that.

**Jackson:** I want to join too.

**Stiles:** No Bite.

**Derek:** _(frown)_ We can’t give it to you even if we wanted to. Don’t you want to think about it more?

**Jackson:** _(shake his head)_ I… miss them. _(look away)_

**Stiles:** _(smile)_ They miss you too. _(serious)_ We are in the middle of a war, so we should wait for things to settle down before letting you join officially.

**Jackson:** _(frown)_ Seriously? Then why say it in the first place?

**Stiles:** For multiple reasons. The first one is letting you know that I’m giving you the option. And the other is because Isaac needed help.

**Jackson:** Oh, I see. That makes sense.

**Isaac:** Humm… what do we do… now?

**Derek:** What do you want to do?

**Isaac:** I… I don’t want to go back…

**Stiles:** And you won’t have to. _(look at Derek)_ Stay with him, I’m gonna call my dad.

Derek nodded and watched as Stiles left.

**Jackson:** I have a question for you… Derek?

**Derek:** What is it?

**Jackson:** What’s Stiles’ role exactly? _(frown)_ Scott following him like lovesick puppy is not different from the usual, but Lydia and Dan’… Did they really just… followed suit because of what he said?

**Derek:** I wasn’t there when he told them to hide it from you, so I don’t know. As for his role… _(calm)_ you’ll see for yourself when you’ll officially join.

**Jackson:** _(bite his lips)_ What about you?

Derek cocked an eyebrow without answering.

**Jackson:** Are you blindly doing what he tells you to do?

**Derek:** _(huff)_ You don’t know what being in pack means.

**Jackson:** _(clench his fist)_ I’m not stupid.

**Derek:** _(frown)_ I am not blaming you. This is just a fact. You’ve never been in one before, so how would you know? You will learn. You will have to.

Jackson looked at the calm look on Derek’s face, and went back to his house, leaving Isaac and the werewolf alone.

A few minutes later, Derek heard Noah’s car and beckoned Isaac to follow him toward it.

There they found Stiles talking to his father, smiling when he saw them.

When the sheriff saw Isaac he stepped forward and took him in his arms, catching the teenager off-guard.

In the end they left together, while Stiles and Derek stayed, making sure that Jackson didn’t get attacked by the Alpha.

The next morning, it was obvious that all those nights out, despite taking turns to sleep, were taking a toll on everyone.

Everyone besides Stiles.

While everyone was yawning so much that their jaws were sore, Stiles was perfectly fine.

Looking around him, he could see Scott and Danny sleeping openly, Lydia doing it a lot more discreetly.

Fortunately for them, having a crazy murderous werewolf on his ass made Harris way too anxious to actually make class, leaving them in self-study sessions.

Which they also liked to call “sleeping sessions”.

**Stiles:** _(think)_ So, I can’t believe I never asked you that before but… do you have a name?

**Symbiote:** No.

**Stiles:** _(sigh)_ I see.

Indeed, since Sties discovered he actually had a symbiote, he started talking to it, her, Stiles still wasn’t sure, a lot.

But as he quickly realized, his symbiote was very reluctant to talk with him.

More often than not, his questions would be met with the simple yes or no.

It practically never go further than that.

Even when Stiles had asked for its gender, his symbiote answered with an infuriating “the one you prefer”.

Stiles was so annoyed that of every symbiote exiting, he got the most unwilling to talk.

**Stiles:** If you don’t have a name, can I give you one?

**Symbiote:** If that’s what you want to do.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Stiles started thinking about how to call his symbiote since he had been allowed to do so.

**Stiles:** Derek said that I smelled like mercury when I melted. So that’s how I’m going to call you. The symbiote Mercury.

**Mercury:** Understood.

Sighing again, Stiles decided to stop talking to Mercury for the time being or he would get mad.

Anyway, he didn’t have the time, the Winter Formal was in the evening, and since neither Kate, nor Peter made a move in the meantime, it was clear that they would do so during the dance.

There had been no death for quite some time, so Stiles guessed that Kate and Harris were the last two on the list, and since Peter seemed to have quite a twisted personality, Kate was probably the last one he would take care of.

Meaning that Harris was next on the list. And Kate probably knew it herself.

She was far from stupid after all, they all knew it.

Allison didn’t seem to have gotten the memo if the way she was staring at him when she thought he wasn’t looking was any indication.

Stiles sighed, thinking that he also had to take care of her before the big showdown of the evening.

This whole thing was really tiring, and he wouldn’t wait for it to end.

When the bell rang, Harris disappeared god knows where,, while the pack woke up groggily from their much needed nap.

Stiles wanted to stay with them but knew he had more important things to do.

Like hauling Allison toward an empty classroom before she even had time to react.

**Allison:** _(frown)_ Stiles. Do you drag every girl to an empty classroom, or am I special?

**Stiles:** _(smirk)_ Don’t worry, you’re without a doubt special. Not every girl is a cold blooded killer after all.

**Allison:** _(scoff)_ You can talk.

**Stiles:** Oh, but I do. And I’m accusing you of being a killer. No, I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. You’re the accomplice of a mass-murderer. Here’s why I’m dragging you to an empty classroom.

**Allison:** _(frown)_ Aunt Kate is not a mass-murderer.

**Stiles:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ I didn’t say any name, and yet you directly thought of Kate. _(smirk)_ Very interesting.

**Allison:** _(glare)_ Shut up.

**Stiles:** You’re not stupid. Although Kate tried to brainwash you, you are still able to get right from wrong. Your aunt is a mass murderer, and the reason why all of this is happening.

**Allison:** _(scoff)_ Yeah, right. You’re trying to tell me that my aunt is the one biting you.

**Stiles:** _(shrug)_ Do you think that Alpha werewolves become that crazy by themselves? They are not Omegas. They don’t just get feral because they don’t have a pack. They make their own pack if that happens. _(tilt his head)_ Or maybe Kate didn’t tell you why a werewolf become feral in the first place.

**Allison:** She said that werewolves are animals.. That they succumb to their instincts sooner or later.

**Stiles:** I believe that for each action, there is a reason. For each random murder, there is a deeper meaning that we just fail to perceive. Every animal that seems “violent” even for no reason, had its own reason that we don’t understand.

**Allison:** And the bus driver? The video store owner? The gas station guy? The librarian? Do you expect me to believe that there’s a reason for those murders?! I’m not stupid.

Stiles looked at her dead in the eye.

**Stiles:** What do you know about them exactly? What kind of persons were they? What were their beliefs?

Allison stopped and looked at Stiles with a deep frown on her face.

Not saying anything else, Stiles took out his phone, and sent her a file before leaving.

**Stiles:** You’re not stupid. You can think by yourself. Good luck Huntress.

She watched as he closed the door behind him, before taking her own phone out and looking at it with a complicated look on her face.

**_To be Continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I know it may not seems like it, but I really like Allison and Jackson >-<


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Looks like we're getting closer to the end of the first part of my story. °O° I don't know how long it will be, nor how many seasons of Teen Wolf I will cover.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me until now. <3
> 
> Anyway, here's today's chapter. Please, enjoy. ^^

After leaving Allison, Stiles heaved a heavy sigh.

At this point, all he wanted to do was to go to sleep for maybe a whole month.

Minimum.

Looking at the time, he realized that he still had enough time to go and grab a bite.

So he did.

But once there, he didn’t know if he should feel surprised or extremely touched, because not only had the group kept a seat for him, but they had also taken a plate for him to eat.

What surprised him the most however, was how fast had Jackson, but most importantly Isaac, had integrated themselves into the pack.

Hell, he was pretty sure that the whole McCall family had adopted Isaac, be it as a son, a brother, or whatever.

Jackson’s case was a bit special.

In Stiles’ eyes anyway, because he seemed to be the only one even remotely minding his presence.

It’s not that he didn’t want the other boy near him, it’s just that it didn’t feel as natural for him that it seemed to do for the others.

But since he promised to try, he was determined to act as if nothing happened.

Besides, it was quite pleasing to see Danny reunites with his best friend.

He also knew that while Lydia was too proud to say anything, she was also quite happy to see Jackson join the group.

What really surprised Stiles was that Jackson really tried to fit into the group, and despite still acting like quite the asshole, most of the venom barbing his actions and words was gone, and they could all feel it.

He realized that maybe he really did misjudge the other teenager, and that given the chance, he could actually be an interesting person.

 **Isaac:** _(stare)_ Are you okay Stiles? You don’t look good.

With that, everyone’s attention turned toward him.

 **Jackson:** _(raise an eyebrow)_ He’s right Stilinski, you look like shit.

 **Stiles:** _(scoff)_ Thanks for the helpful input Jackson.

 **Jackson:** _(smirk)_ Anytime.

 **Scott:** _(shrug)_ Well, he’s right to be fair.

 **Stiles:** _(eyeroll)_ I don’t look that bad.

 **Lydia:** Trust me, you do.

 **Danny:** When was the last time you slept? You force us to take pauses, but what about you? _(frown)_ When was the last time you took a break.

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ Oh please, I took a break… _(blink)_ When was it…?

 **Jackson:** _(frown)_ Seriously?

 **Stiles:** No, no, I know I took a break and nap… _(think)_ Mercury, when was that?

 **Mercury:** It was one week and 5 days ago.

His shock must have shown on his face because they all looked at him with even more intensity.

 **Lydia:** _(piercing gaze)_ So you asked your partner. What did she say?

 **Scott:** Yeah Stiles, what did she say? When was the last time you slept?

 **Stiles:** _(shake his head)_ Anyway, I’m fine. No need to make a big deal of it.

 **Danny:** The fact that you refuse to answer that simple question is already a big deal in itself.

 **Lydia:** Alright, I texted Derek and your father. It shouldn’t take too long.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ No, you didn’t.

But as soon as he said it, his phone started vibrating.

 **Lydia:** _(raise an eyebrow)_ Looks like I did.

With a groan, Stiles took out his phone and looked at the text messages sent to him by Derek and his father.

 **Noah:** _(text)_ Stiles, you better get your ass home now or you’re grounded.

 **Derek:** _(text)_ If I don’t see you in a bed sleeping in 15 minutes, I will manhandle you into one myself, is that clear.

 **Stiles:** _(hesitant)_ But…

 **All:** Go!

 **Jackson:** Seriously Stilinski, it’s not even funny to pick on you if you look like that. _(wave his hand)_ Get the fuck out of here.

Touched by their genuine affection, Stiles stopped arguing, took his things and left.

He didn’t want to admit it, but when his body touched the mattress, he felt himself melt into it.

Metaphorically anyway.

He didn’t really feel tired, but as he was lying down, it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, letting the drowsiness creep on him, pulling into sleep.

When Derek came to check on Stiles, like he promised, he nearly got a heart attack.

He could see the teenager lying on the bed, obviously sleeping, but he could also see a bunch of tentacles extend from his body, moving quickly and freely inside the room.

The werewolf stood frozen, looking at the spectacle in front of him.

Unfazed by his presence, the symbiote kept on doing whatever she was doing, making Derek blink dumbly.

 **Derek:** So… symbiote… you can come out on your own?

The tentacles didn’t even twitch in response to his comment, but her face came out from Stiles’ body and looked at him.

 **Mercury:** Stiles named me Mercury.

 **Derek:** _(puzzled)_ Stiles named you? _(frown)_ What about your real name?

 **Mercury:** _(indifferent)_ Irrelevant.

 **Derek:** So you let him call you like he wants?

 **Mercury:** Yes.

 **Derek:** And what about what you want?

 **Mercury:** Irrelevant. My only purpose is to make Stiles happy.

 **Derek:** Is that why you’re reading…

He took a book from one of the tentacles and raised his eyebrows at the content.

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ You’re learning about symbiotes?

 **Mercury:** Yes.

 **Derek:** _(give back)_ Why?

 **Mercury:** Stiles wants me to be a symbiote.

 **Derek:** _(frown)_ Does that mean you’re not really one?

 **Mercury:** Irrelevant.

 **Derek:** Why are you abiding to every one of his wishes?

 **Mercury:** It is my purpose.

 **Derek:** You said that before, but what do you mean by that?

This time Mercury didn’t answer, and Derek couldn’t help but wonder what the hell he had in front of him.

But in the end, he shrugged.

Taking a step inside the room, Mercury didn’t even turn her head back toward him, as he sat down and took out Stiles’ computer.

 **Derek:** If you want to learn more about symbiotes, besides Stiles’ impressive comic book collection, you can also use internet.

 **Mercury:** What is internet?

 **Derek:** The biggest data bank you can find. You don’t sleep, do you?

 **Mercury:** No.

 **Derek:** Then you have all you time to search as much as you wish to before Stiles wake up.

 **Mercury:** How do you use internet?

 **Derek:** You go to a search engine, and you write down what you want to search. For example… _(type)_ Symbiote. And there you have every little thing related to symbiotes that the search engine found. Then you just need to click on the page and to read what it says. If you want to do more with a computer, ask Danny. He’s better at that than I am.

 **Mercury:** … From all that I read; it would seem that thank you is the right answer to give right now.

 **Derek:** _(chuckle)_ You’re welcome.

Lifting the computer, new tentacles grabbed it and brought it to another side of the room.

 **Derek:** Good luck.

With that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

After a bit of hesitation, he decided to still inform the rest of the pack about the strange thing he just experienced.

They asked a lot of questions, but he didn’t have any answers to them.

And it’s not like he had anyone to ask them to.

Besides, they had more important things to worry about for the moment, than Stiles’ symbiote acting weird.

Like preparing for whatever Peter and Kate had planned for the evening.

**_“POV Harris”_ **

When the first murder happened Harris didn’t think much of it.

Although it was quite unusual for a murder to happen in Beacon Hills, he didn’t care about it anymore than that.

But when the second murder happened, he got the chills.

Something, deep down, was screaming at him to run away.

Quickly murders piled up under the pretence of “animal attacks”, but Adrian wasn’t stupid.

He knew that his past had come to bite him in the ass, quite literally.

The worst part was that he knew that he couldn’t try and run away without probably making his name go a few places up the list of targets.

And he really didn’t want that to happen.

But frankly, the worst part was that he didn’t know when his turn would come.

He couldn’t sleep anymore, looked over his shoulder way too much for his own sanity.

Most importantly, his paranoia was growing more and more each day, consuming his mind, and making him unable to focus on anything else.

He couldn’t even teach class without fearing that one of his students would suddenly transform into a killing monster and slice his throat.

When someone sneaked in his apartment, he knew it instantly, which in return made his fear increase sharply.

But that didn’t change anything at his chances of survival, still non-existent.

The worst part was the feeling of being played.

The monster that was after him had left a few notes there and then, just enough to show him that the only reason he was still alive was because it had decided so.

Being the chaperone for the school-dance wasn’t his idea at all, but he guessed that a night of relaxation wouldn’t hurt him.

Well, as much relaxation as one could get from a teenager’s party. But at this point, he would take whatever he was given.

Going back to his house felt like too much for him to handle, so he took a shower in the sport’s locker room, taking advantage of the fact that training had been put on hold because of the dance.

When it was finally time, the school came back to life, with laughter, music, and other human interactions.

Adrian, as chaperone, watched as everyone came with their partners, or as a group.

From the beginning he hated Stiles and his loudmouth, and he wasn’t shy on letting everyone knows about it.

In class, he would often throw an acidic remark that would be answered with a vicious sarcasm from this brat’s razor-sharp tongue.

He took every single occasion possible to put him in detention, to teach this brat some well-needed authority, but that never seem to have the wanted effect.

His near perfect grades meant that Adrian couldn’t even threaten to fail the boy if his attitude didn’t change, and the other knew it as well.

Even more annoying was that he gave private lessons to his stupid best friend.

That one wouldn’t understand a single word of his lessons without that loudmouth, even if his life depended on it.

Adrian didn’t know how the Stilinski kid had managed that feat, but McCall’s grades took a sharp turn for the better.

Why was he so against these two teenagers that he wanted to fail them? Well, he couldn’t stand them.

They had no respect toward him and refused to uphold his authority.

One clearly didn’t care, while the other challenged him at every twist and turn.

So when he saw them arrive, he sneered.

If that was possible, Adrian hated Stiles even more now that he came out and started dating that Mahealani kid.

What had life came up to if kids could parade together like that. The even arrived together.

The audacity.

He looked at them with disgust, as they should feel ashamed of themselves, but he only received a mocking sneer from Stiles, and the other kids.

**“End of Harris’ POV”**

To say that Adrian Harris was a bad teacher, would be far beneath the truth.

He was a crappy human being who found pleasure in tormenting teenagers and making them fail on purpose.

His homophobia didn’t really come out as a surprise, considering just how much of a bad human being he was.

Stiles was convinced that that guy wasn’t only homophobe, but also misogynistic, racist, and probably other things that Stiles hadn’t witnessed.

Stiles didn’t think that was possible, but when he showed mockery and disdain upon hearing that Isaac would miss class due to having to deal with all the things related to his emancipation, his opinion of Harris managed to fall even lower.

Stiles even overheard him joke about Erica Reyes because of one of her epileptic fit.

Seriously, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder just how low of a human being one must be to laugh of something like that.

Thinking about it, he wanted to slap himself for even being surprised that he had some ties to the Hale Fire.

At this point, he really should have just assumed that he had some and move on.

The group moved toward a more secluded place.

 **Scott:** Do we really have to save him? _(pull a face)_

 **Stiles:** _(scoff)_ Who said anything about saving him? That asshole clearly needs retribution, and there’s not enough evidence to really lock him up. Besides, I would be against it. For Derek’s sake.

 **Lydia:** _(frown)_ I was aware of your hatred toward him, but I didn’t know that you were ready to let him die.

 **Stiles:** A blowjob and a quickie in a bar’s restroom.

 **All:** _(frown)_ What?

 **Stiles:** _(dark)_ A blowjob, and a quickie. That’s all Kate needed to give him in exchange for the formula that made the fire faster and stronger.

 **Jackson:** _(shock)_ You’re joking.

The look Stiles gave him made everyone inhale sharply.

 **Isaac:** _(whisper)_ You’re not joking.

 **Scott:** _(shock)_ Derek’s family died for…

 **Danny:** _(horror)_ A blowjob and quickie in a bar’s restroom.

 **Jackson:** _(huff)_ Him being killed is karma.

 **Isaac:** How did Derek react?

 **Stiles:** I didn’t tell him.

 **Scott:** You didn’t tell him?

 **Stiles:** I told him how Harris helped… but I’m not going to tell him why that bastard helped. It’s better if Derek just think that Kate enrolled him, brainwash him or whatever.

 **Lydia:** I think it was a good idea. _(sigh)_ Some truths are better left unsaid.

 **Isaac:** So, we are just gonna follow the plan.

 **Stiles:** Exactly.

They all nodded simultaneously, walking to participate in the night’s events.

With a charming smile, Danny took Stiles’ hand and dragged him toward the dance floor, near the entrance, where it would be easier for them to keep an eye on everyone that was coming in and out of the gymnasium.

As her queen bee status obligated,, and as her partner for the night, Scott followed Lydia on the dancefloor, easily catching the spotlight.

It was a good thing that Scott was quite a good dancer, since he managed to avoid embarrassing himself in front of the whole school.

Stiles was far less gracious, but for some reason it made his dance with Danny even sweeter and genuine.

Rolling his eyes to Lydia’s and Danny’s antics, Jackson went alone toward the drink table, as he did not have a partner.

Isaac calmly went toward a corner, as one could expect from a socially awkward person like him, thus not drawing any unwanted attention on himself.

Thanks to all of their preparation, and the fact that they kept an eye on him at all time they all noticed when Harris went outside to light up a cigarette.

Slowly the whole pack converged outside to follow him. Isaac used his natural stealth as the quiet kid to slip out of the building.

Jackson faked being drunk and tumbled out, followed by a worried Danny, and a frowning Lydia.

Scott and Stiles naturally followed since their date went out, making the whole pack leave in the most natural way the building.

Of course for people keeping an eye on them, like Allison, it wasn’t enough to fool her, and she followed them in secret.

As soon as he stepped out of the gymnasium, Stiles felt a chill run up his spine.

 **Stiles:** The Alpha is here.

 **Danny:** Can anyone see Mr. Harris?

 **Scott:** I think I can hear him.

He started running, and everyone else followed.

They arrived of Adrian Harris crawling in the grass as Peter in his twisted Alpha form dragged him by the foot and slashed his throat.

Everyone froze, and paled, as for most of them, it was the first time they saw someone gets killed.

But Stiles felt it. His supernatural detector reacted.

Whatever Lydia could have been, it reacted to that gruesome death.

Enough to make him turn his head and look at her.

Unlike everyone else who stood frozen with a shocked and pale expression etched on their face, Lydia was looking at the scene with a blank expression, and glassy white eyes.

Looking carefully, he could see that even her skin, beneath all her make up, had blanched.

 **Stiles:** _(shocked whisper)_ Holy fuck.

Peter turned his head toward him, a toothy mocking smirk on his lips.

Which faltered when he noticed that he wasn’t the object of Stiles’ attention.

He wasn’t the only one to turn toward Stiles at that moment, and they all followed his line of sight toward Lydia, raising their eyebrows and blinking stupidly.

Even with all that attention turned toward her, Lydia’s white eyes still didn’t move from Adrian’s body, transfixed.

 **Jackson:** _(frown)_ What the hell? Lydia? _(extend his hand)_

 **Stiles:** Don’t touch her.

 **Jackson:** _(stop)_ What?

 **Stiles:** _(bite his lips)_ We don’t know what’s happening to her. Touching her unreasonably could hurt her more than anything else.

 **Jackson:** _(frown)_ You’re not suggesting we let her stand here like that, are you?!

 **Peter:** How interesting.

They all snapped their heads toward Peter who had reassumed his human appearance and was looking at them with a visible interest.

 **Peter:** Just as I thought. What an interesting little girl. _(shake his head)_ If it wasn’t for the monster posing as your Alpha in your pretty little pack… _(lick his lips)_ I would have given her the Bite.

 **Stiles:** _(frown)_ Why on Earth would you do that? Can’t you see she’s already something else? Why bother biting her? _(cold)_ And don’t you dare call him a monster. Or the next throat to be sliced is yours.

 **Peter:** _(frown)_ Him? _(smirk)_ oh, I see now. Isn’t that interesting. To answer your question, not all beings reacts well with the Bite, especially if they already are supernatural. But what she is… _(interested)_ It would have made her naturally immune to it. She wouldn’t have turned into a Werewolf, but her natural genes would have awoken to counter the effect of the Bite. _(piercing gaze)_ Isn’t that what happened to you?

 **Stiles:** _(smirk)_ I won’t tell you shit about what I am. No need to pry asshole.

 **Peter:** _(shrug)_ Too bad. I guess I…

Suddenly he froze, looking around him, before growling loudly, making Stiles wince involuntarily.

His face shifted with a look a pure hatred on his face.

 **Peter:** _(roar)_ That slut!

Shifting completely, he sprang in the forest at full speed.

 **Scott:** _(blink)_ What the hell?

 **Stiles:** Scott, use your senses. Focus on the direction he left.

 **Scott:** I can try… but it’s still not that good with it.

Closing his eyes, he raised his nose and started sniffing the air.

He even shifted to makes it easier.

 **Scott:** It’s hard to focus because of the heavy smell of blood…

 **Stiles:** Damn.

 **Scott:** But… I think I got it. I think I smelled… _(blink)_ smoke?

 **Isaac:** Are you sure it’s not Mr. Harris’ cigarette?

 **Scott:** _(tilt his head)_ I don’t think so… It felt stronger. And farther.

 **Stiles:** _(think)_ Mercury? Can you do something?

 **Mercury:** There is a fire. The Alpha went toward it.

 **Stiles:** _(shocked)_ Really where?

 **Scott:** Stiles?

 **Mercury:** The place you train at.

 **Stiles:** Fuck! The bastards!

 **Isaac:** What happened?

 **Stiles:** That slut torched the Hale house again!

 **Mercury:** If I may, I detect a familiar signature in it as well. It’s the werewolf.

 **Stiles:** _(pale)_ And this time Derek’s in it.

 **All:** What?!

 **???:** Are you sure?

They turned around, and saw Allison looking at Stiles intently.

 **Stiles:** I don’t have the time to deal with you right now. Alright pack, we have to hurry. Jackson, Danny, and Isaac, you three take care of Lydia and take her to Deaton. I think he would know what to do. One of you please contact my father, and Melissa to tell them what’s happening, and that there’s a body at the school. Scott, you’re with me. To the Hale House. Allison… do what you want.

 **All:** Rogers!

They all sprang into action, Allison watching as all of them obeyed without hesitation to Stiles’ orders, while the teenager had complete faith in them, not even turning around as he, and his werewolf best friend, ran toward the forest at full speed.

Taking a deep breath, Allison took out her cell phone.

 **???:** Allison?

 **Allison:** Dad… we need to talk. Meet me at the school please, it’s urgent.

 **Chris:** … Wait for me.

 **Allison:** Thanks, hurry. _(hang up)_ I hope I’m not making a mistake…

But as she shook her head, all of her hesitation had vanished.

She had made her decision.

**_To be Continued_ **


End file.
